


一点点喜欢

by KathyL



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress, 亮艾, 作精情侣, 十艾, 狗血小言, 知道没人看但我要爽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 62,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyL/pseuds/KathyL
Summary: 十艾亮大三角，但考虑到十代那个“你爱我就爱，不爱我我就走”的个性，只能算是非典型修罗场GX异世界篇有一个很戳我的十艾情节是，十代刚被从霸王状态唤醒后高烧，爱德一开始是出于绅士风度和落单的女士艾珂闲聊，大家也都分散开做各自的事。在发觉迷雾后，离十代休息的地点最远的爱德第一个飞奔过去查看他的安危，迷雾散去后，他们发现自己被传送到了另一个地点，爱德也是唯一全程在关注十代状态的。我这篇里出现的梗其实就来源于在我对那段迷雾的联想，那类似一个崭新的有限的空间，可以发生一些除了十艾两人之外其他人都无法察觉的事，他们或许互相吐露真情，又或许因为时间和十代健康状况的限制而留下了种种误会。亮艾线在这篇里当然还是服务于十艾主线的，不过设定上是一个我很喜欢的be梗，就安排在这里了。
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix
Comments: 40
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我保证全文不会很长，但我是一个有点啰嗦的人，有缘看到的人见谅~

（一）  
“抱……抱歉！我不知道这里有人！”  
早乙女礼为了下周的综合理论考试已经连续大半个月每天清晨六点半准时到自习室用功了，一般总要等上一个半小时以后才会有其他的同学陆陆续续过来。可今天当她顶着还没清醒彻底的大脑推开门，模糊的视野中似乎有两个人影在她发出声响后迅速分开。她第一反应是自己不小心撞破了在这里偷偷约会的情侣，连声道歉，低着头退出来打算出去找另一间。  
“礼！”熟悉的低沉男声叫着她的名字，她定睛一看，  
“？亮大人！！诶？爱德前辈也在？你们……？”

喜欢玩恋爱卡组的早熟少女现在彻底清醒，呆呆地站在原地看着男生缓步朝她走过来。  
“居然已经天亮了，礼这么早就来学习吗？”丸藤亮的声音不急不缓。  
“是，是的。下周就要考试了，据教授说这次题目会难一些，我这学期又缺了很多课所以……”明明是她更好奇这两个人一大早上约在这里做什么啊，而且听起来似乎整夜都在这？  
“我和前辈在准备组队决斗赛。”爱德并没有跟着凯撒一起走到礼的跟前，解释的声音从教室的另一侧传来，是相比丸藤亮更冷淡一些的语气，但仍礼貌有加，“早乙女同学不介意的话，能不能换一间教室呢，我们这边摊开了好多卡牌收拾起来有点麻烦。”  
“当然不介意，打扰你们很抱歉……”少女额前的刘海甚至都因为她的数次鞠躬礼而有些凌乱，但耳朵却捕捉到了重要信息，“组队决斗赛？可是亮大人的身体已经恢复好了吗？”  
“不用担心，只是场比赛而已。”他的声音总有让人信服的魔力。早乙女礼点点头，又出于礼貌向远处的爱德行礼过后才退出教室。

送走小学妹，凯撒重新走回爱德身边，却并未看向桌上的卡组，  
“你吓到礼了。”  
爱德不以为意地沉默，伸手把刚刚少女进门时临时摊开的卡组一张张再收起。  
凯撒正要在说什么，门外却传来礼惊异的呼喊，听到那个名字的瞬间凯撒下意识回头看向爱德，白色的人影已经闪身冲了出去。

“十代大人！！！！”眼见着少女在见到自己的十秒钟之内就哭红了整张小脸，十代只好收回本打算推开她的手，任由她不管不顾地用细瘦的手臂紧紧箍住自己。  
“好了好了，礼，你哭成这样还以为我怎么了呢。”  
少女仰起头看他，还是和以前一样的棕色瞳孔和遮住双耳的栗色鬓发，她揉了揉眼睛想看清楚，可眼泪越来越多，越是想擦掉就越是更看不清眼前的人，直到她被温柔地圈进怀抱，轻轻拍打在她背上的手拘谨又小心翼翼。

“十代！”听到凯撒惊喜的声音，他下意识地想要和礼拉开这个暧昧的距离，无奈少女抽动的肩膀和禁锢的手臂没有丝毫动摇的念头，他又不敢用蛮力，无奈间余光扫到一个停滞的白色人影，似乎早在凯撒赶来之前就已经伫立良久。

“小礼，听话，先不要哭了好不好。”游城十代甚至动用起了哄孩子的本领，尽管客观来讲技术乏善可陈，但对礼已经足够有效了。  
“十代，你跑去哪里了，有没有受伤，你怎么回来的？”才刚刚脱离小迷妹的束缚，又立刻被凯撒抓住了双臂，左臂的肌肉旧伤被牵扯着痛了一下。  
“没什么，去旅行了。”  
连嘴角咧开的程度都和以前别无二致，可凯撒分明觉得有一种记忆里的光点，在不可挽回地离他而去。  
十代绕开自己的话题，开始反问起他的情况，  
“凯撒，你的心脏还好吗？你跟别的人情况不一样，你……”  
“他已经好多了。”一直站在不远处一言未发的爱德忽然接上话头，还未来得及收起的一叠卡组被他紧紧捏在手中，指尖甚至泛起了白，“亮，我们该回去了。”伸手搭上凯撒仍放在十代手肘处的右手，稍稍用力扯住，十代不禁朝他们相触的手指落下视线，再抬眼望向爱德时，讥诮的一笑转瞬而逝。  
“那你们去忙吧，礼——”他紧接着堵住了身侧女孩想邀他去吃早餐的起句，“也不打扰你复习了，”他弯身捡起刚才激动的少女匆忙间摔落的两本书，拍了拍递回她手上，掌心在女孩头顶停留了下，“我先回去了。”

游城十代并没有说谎，他是真的走去了很远的地方旅行。一方面是他需要确认是否还有人被遗落在某个未知的次元空隙——也的确被他找到了，是他再三拜托电子龙把昏迷的凯撒传送回校医院的附近；另一方面，他需要花一点时间确认自己是否真的可以在体内多重人格和精灵并存的情况下还可以保证对自己行动的完全掌控。  
旅行结束后，已经完全摸不清这个次元确切时间的他，在天色开始泛白的凌晨和露水一起降临到了岛上，今天探路的运气出奇得好，他居然很快摸到了丛林尽头，看到了不远处的教学楼。  
数日徒步旅行的疲惫感尽数涌了上来，他只想赶紧绕过教学区回到他的专属海景房宿舍睡个昏天黑地，不料却在路过某间教室的窗外时似乎被哪里的反光闪了下眼，警惕的异色瞳扫过四周，最终定格在室内一个白西装银发的熟悉人形，和他身旁一个高大清瘦的男生。  
“偷情也要穿白色啊……”十代在窗外驻足轻笑，似乎很有兴致地观赏起这出并不清晰的景致。  
他们靠得真近啊……也是真的，有点恼火啊。  
他也不清楚自己站了多久，双腿麻木到甚至迈不开步伐。  
直到天色转亮，他看到门口闯进来一个冒失的小姑娘，才发觉有些被打湿的肩头。

少女飞扑进他的怀里时，他没忘了低头问一句，“礼，你现在读几年级了？”  
女孩抽噎着，有些迷惑地看了他一眼，还是认真答到：“一年级啊。”  
这样啊，那离我“死去”，明明还没过多久啊，爱德已经忘了我吗？

-TBC


	2. Chapter 2

（二）  
“我可能，有一点喜欢你，只是一点点哦！”那个声音固执地强调着，顿了下却还是认输般地凑得更近了些，后半句挟着微风吹过十代滚烫的脸颊和耳廓，“可是真的喜欢你。”

游城十代尝试通过梦境填补在此之后莫名空缺的小段回忆，他依稀记得那个时候高烧到意识模糊，几乎想就此永眠在无尽的孤独和愧疚中时，是那阵微凉的气息把他的意识拉了回来，让他没来由地有了一瞬的对未来的希冀——和那个人的未来。他仍是张不开眼，只好试图抬手去摸索回应，像他过去十七年来在人间生存那样毫无着落地摸索。可是这次，他感受到对方迎上来的掌心，也是一样微凉的温度，徐徐压过他浑身正灼烧着的想要带走他所有生机的烈火。

“我也，喜欢……”他记得他拼上所有力气想要讲出这句话，在他清楚地知晓自己背负上数不尽的人命债的，无可挽回的时刻，他也想耗空最后一点生命去说出他的心意。

可随后的记忆片段却仿佛和消失的十二个次元一同消解在宇宙中，再之后他就只记得那片吞噬了那个人的火光，和那句冲破了滔天巨响飘入他耳中的“不要觉得是你牺牲了我。”仿佛神的咒语，让现在的他，即便弄丢了中间或许是最最重要的记忆，也还笃定着一份不只是“一点点的”喜欢。

“十代！十代！”显然来自更近的现实的呼唤让他不得不暂时脱离，又是一无所获的一场梦。他一瞬间烦躁到随便摸了一个身边的东西甩了出去，直到听到尖锐的金属刮蹭地板的声响，他才注意到那只遭了殃的决斗盘，和身边一个明显被他吓坏的少年。

他记得自己明明是在自己宿舍的床上躺好入睡的，可现在？

“十代，你终于醒了。”身旁的湖蓝发色的挚友话音里是不加掩饰的欣喜和疲惫，“你怎么会在宿舍一个人昏过去？脸色也很苍白，还怎么喊都喊不醒。”  
“约，约翰，”他感受到自己一时与人交谈的反应能力迟缓得过分，右手抚上约翰搭在他肩上的手，安慰式的轻拍，“我只是睡得有点死，又做噩梦了吧。别担心。”

约翰细心地替他擦去满额头的冷汗，正要再多问些什么，保健室门外一阵急促慌乱的步伐，随后门被莽撞地推开，入目是一头凌乱的银发，那个平日里永远一丝不苟地熨平西装上每一寸褶皱的男孩，现在把那件精心呵护的白色西装粗暴地捏在手心，黑衬衣下瘦削的胸膛剧烈地起伏着。

“他怎么样了？约翰！”他似乎有很多事情要问，却在目光对上十代后仿佛全都哽在了喉咙，单手扶了下身侧的墙壁缓和着剧烈喘息，“你，你醒了。”关怀的问候语甚至被他以一种极生硬的语调念出口。  
一边的约翰早已起身到一旁桌上倒了温水递过去，他敏锐地察觉到自己的挚友和那个年轻的后辈之间发生了什么他不知道的事，而在两方都明显主机掉线的情况下，他总要站出来发挥点作用。

“你来，找约翰有事？”十代的喉咙也因为过度干渴而显出沙哑，约翰赶忙也倒了一杯水送到他手上。  
“是我告诉大家你昏迷不醒的事，所以都急急忙忙赶过来。”约翰柔声解释着，“今天本来是爱德和地狱凯撒的双人组队决斗，大家都一早出发去赛场了，要不是我在去车站的路上碰见了礼，你现在可能还在宿舍一个人醒不过来呢。”  
“不过爱德，”约翰想起什么似的抬头看了眼挂钟，“我记得回岛上的直升机得到晚上才有吧，你怎么这么早就跑回来，其他人呢？”  
“我，坐船。”  
约翰露出恍然的表情，接过已经被十代喝空的水杯再次起身，朝那边还在僵硬罚站的男孩挥了下手，“你来这边坐着休息下吧，正好我要去找下老师告诉她十代醒——”  
又一个身影闯入，虽不像刚才爱德那样狼狈，但也极其匆忙。

“凯撒，你也，哦，和爱德一块儿回来的吗？”约翰觉得自己现在仿佛是个忙前忙后还找话说的管家，但那边的两个男孩还在对峙般地互相瞪着沉默不语，他轻叹口气，想拉凯撒和他一块离开。  
十代现在需要跟爱德聊一聊，他确信自己的判断。  
凯撒却并不打算配合，他在进门看到已经清醒着十代后就从容下来，伸手接过已经被爱德攥得不成样子的外套，“船我已经停好锁好了。”他就近拉了把椅子，挨着爱德坐下，落在十代眼里俨然一副同行人来探病的架势。

十代感觉大脑中有异物在疯狂搅动，他按住太阳穴勉强忍过突如其来的晕眩，顺势又倒回枕头上。  
约翰离开后，三个人维持着整间病房的沉默，谁也不肯率先开口。气氛甚至开始有些剑拔弩张，直到忽然有一个人的肚子响起了大半天未进食的抗议，还未等另两人做出反应，他们的肠胃先一步替他们开了腔。  
一直在床上闭目假寐的十代最先忍不住笑出了声，睁眼瞥见两位并排而坐的人一个盯吊灯一个瞄地面，他咬着牙蹬了一脚爱德的椅子腿。  
“你们就这么探病的吗？”

凯撒从随身带的包里拿出几份还温热着的便当，十代一闻味道就知道是多美婶的手艺，正要伸手过去被凯撒挡开，他抬头看见这位前辈万年不变的冰山脸上现出调皮的表情，一旁的爱德倒是顺顺利利地拿了一盒，心无旁骛地开吃。  
“说说吧，到底去哪了？”凯撒不紧不慢地也掀开了一盒。  
“不给饭吃就想听故事啊？”  
“你才刚醒过来吃什么饭，也不怕胃疼。”  
十代放弃了抵抗，他把身后的枕头垫高，看着面前俩人几乎可以称得上是“狼吞虎咽”的吃相，没忍住问了句，“你们今天……”  
“早上见到你以后就赶去比赛了，下场听吹雪说你昏倒了，他们还在原地等回岛上的班机，我们没吃饭就赶回来了。”凯撒边解释边进食两不耽误，倒是一直沉默的爱德仿佛担心他说出什么一样，差点把自己给呛到。

“呛到了？”凯撒端了水杯凑过去，另一只手还轻拍着他的背部。十代目不斜视地盯着两个人显然比之前亲密许多的动作，大脑中的记忆空缺还是丝毫没有主动修补的意思。  
他甚至开始怀疑，那究竟是一段被他不小心遗失的记忆，还是从一开始就只是场没完成的梦而已。


	3. Chapter 3

（三）  
和鲇川老师一起开门进来时，约翰感觉气氛比他离开时更诡异了。鲇川老师直接略过他人走到十代跟前查看他的情况，约翰试探性瞄了眼好友的表情，似乎是比刚才要安然了许多，那这份诡异从何而来啊？

“好了，十代君，”鲇川老师的语气轻松了许多，“保险起见我还是建议你住院观察几天，虽然我也了解你不会听我的——”她收起体温计准备给十代写些注意事项，棕发男孩却罕见地坐在床上没有挪动。  
“为什么？我当然会听老师的话。”他的回答乖巧地让人觉得像鬼上身，“老师觉得我应该再住多久呢？”  
“诶？”这下除了十代之外的所有人都愣在原地，鲇川老师眨了眨眼，“十代君的意思是，打算在这里住？”  
“老师不是这个意思吗？”  
“是没错，可是，十代君，住院可不是把这里当宿舍只要每晚回来睡就够了的哦，实际上你需要再做些检查才好，你ni失踪太久又不肯讲太多经历的事，可能哪里受了伤你自己都不清楚……”  
鲇川老师好容易逮到一次念叨十代的机会，又安排了不少检查要求十代务必要尽快做掉。十代全程都在认真听她一点一点的叮嘱，在捕捉到“最好晚上也有人陪你看一下点滴才好”的信息后，他摆出了自己的招牌笑容，“老师，你的意思是，一定要有人陪床的吗？”  
鲇川老师没觉察到话里的重点，照实答道，“其实如果……”，紧接着毫无防备地撞进了少年骤然变作异色的双瞳，身体有些恍惚的失控，口中的话不受控制地照原速念出，“嗯，是一定要有人陪床。”顿了一下，她从方才怪异的迷茫中走出，接上自己刚才的话，“十代君的话，或许父母可以赶过来吗？”  
…………

爱德菲尼克斯自己也搞不清是如何陷入当下的境地的，他只知道自己下午被那家伙点名要求留下来照顾他时，心里想了数十种回答，却没有任何一个是拒绝的答案。  
可现在这个情形，实在是怪异到超出他的所有预期。鲇川老师他们离开后，明显有话要和他说的十代第一时间却是把他拖到了自己的病床上，而他甚至没来得及反抗就莫名陷入沉沉的睡眠。  
等再醒过来时，房间已经是漆黑一片，他大脑反应了一会儿迅速弹起身，发觉自己的左手边传来牵扯的力道。  
“醒了？”左侧一个懒洋洋的声音随他一同起身，温热的气息凑近他的耳侧，左手仍被那个人牢牢扣住，而他似乎并不满足，又用另一只手臂环上他的腰身，是一个极亲密的怀抱。“睡得好吗？还累不累？”  
“十代？”他有些迷失在在这样暧昧不明的怀抱中，“你，你在做什么？”  
“爱德，”那个慵懒的声音停靠在他的左肩，毛绒绒的发丝蹭着他颈间的肌肤，扰得他脖子和心脏一同颤栗。“爱德，我啊，好像忘掉了一些事情，很重要的事情。”  
那声音停了停，似乎在等他的反应，又似乎只是在思索接下去要说的话。  
“比如，我不知道我为什么会想要这样抱着你，”话音开始徐徐向上挪动，腰间的手也顺着爱德的胸膛一路朝上停滞在他极敏感的喉结出，手指上下滑动着偶尔挑到下巴。直至那人的气息极近地蹭上他的左耳，音量也压到几乎与呼吸声相融，“可我就是觉得我可以这样做……”

灯光在他的吻刚够到爱德的双唇时亮起，可他没为此分心丝毫，而不知什么时候开始，捏住爱德下巴的手下意识发了力，阻绝他逃避的可能。  
怀里的人却意外地没有任何推拒，甚至在他的挑弄下乖乖启唇由他更深入地探寻，只是也毫无回应。  
而站在门口正注视着两人旁若无人的缠绵深吻的凯撒，一把扯过平整地悬挂在门边的银白西装朝着病床的方向甩去。  
十代轻喘着暂停了唇齿间的一番肆意地攻城略地，手指擦过爱德唇角牵起的银丝，有意用着满足的声线同凯撒搭话，“呦，凯撒，你什么时候来的啊？”  
见无人答话，稍稍眯起双眼，又补上一句，“这么安静，谁会知道你在那。”  
以帝王之名的冠称的男孩面上有了一丝细微的裂痕，转瞬即逝。  
“小朋友，戏有点过了。”他装作有些无辜地皱了下眉，“我只是按约定来叫他去练习。”  
“不是吧凯撒，这就拿年纪压人了。”十代的手指仍流连在爱德唇角，盯着他一言不发毫无表情的脸，空无一物，冷如冰窖的心底里凭空蹿起了把火。  
“那我叫你什么？どうてい？”完全不符合凯撒平日形象的词汇炸响在晚间寂静的保健室，未等床上的两位作出反应，“呐，爱德，他和我比起来，谁更好一点？”  
凯撒后半句才刚出口，爱德首先忍不住顶了一句“你在胡说什么？”，转眼才发觉自己已经从方才温热的怀抱中脱离，回头看见已经自觉退后的十代眸间一道阴影闪过，再就是他从未见过的冷漠在男孩脸上蔓延。  
“十代——”他情不自禁地开口呼唤他，就像那个时候他与他置身浓雾，在亲耳听到意识不清的他念叨着约翰的名字的时候，仍在这样一声声地唤着他，怕他陷入更深的沉眠再无法醒来……  
凯撒也显然没料到十代退开一点距离后陷入如此陌生又窒息的沉默，他本都做好了那个男孩直接冲上来朝他脸上抡起拳头的准备。  
“果然如此，”棕发男孩轻声喃喃道，凉凉的声线下埋藏悲哀，最终都归于一点无奈的轻笑，“我明白了。”  
想不起来就罢了，大概忘掉的内容也无关痛痒。

他丢下一句“你们可以就在这练习”之后径直离开，爱德第一反应仍是拉开门追了出去，可十代仿佛刚出去就融进了夜色，爱德跑出十来步就发现他已经不知去向。  
“你到底在发什么疯啊？”爱德努力克制着自己想要对人直接爆出脏话的冲动。  
“我原以为他还是没长大……”凯撒脸上的惊讶还没消去，手摸向口袋里的定位器，直接给自己的亲弟弟发了消息过去，要他留意下十代有没有回到宿舍。  
爱德返回病床前，看到被十代直接扯掉的吊针，吊瓶里的药液还剩下大半，他熟练地取下瓶子拆了瓶塞直接倒进了一旁的废液桶，又照原样挂回。拽起甩到床上的外套随意穿起，“我还是得去找他，他还不知道伤病都好没好，穿件单衣大晚上出去找死吗？”他低头系着扣子，一眼都没往凯撒身上瞥，“配合战术昨天都讨论全了今天还有什么可说的啊，这一场该怎么打怎么打，明早我联系你……”  
凯撒拉住打算擦身经过的人的手臂，表情是前所未有的认真，“爱德，你看着我，”，见对方没有迟疑地同自己对视，有种复杂的情绪渐渐化开，“不打算再考虑和十代的可能性，这话是你自己说的。”  
“亮，你喜欢我吗？”未等凯撒对突然直白的发问作出反应，银发男孩总是带着笑意的声线又紧跟着响起，“或者说，你爱我吗？”  
这些日子里，我失去十代的日子里，你究竟在以怎样的心思，给我看似深情的陪伴？我分明觉察到你接近我的时候，透过我在看着另一个灵魂。  
他仰头想再凑近一点看清凯撒的双眼，看清他在沉默中愈发幽深的目光，手臂不经意地脱离他不自觉松开的钳制，“赛场上见吧，地狱凯撒。”

“别担心，羽翼栗子球，我现在，不太容易感觉到冷。”只穿着一件黑色单衣的十代，站在丛林的夜风中轻声安抚着担心他的精灵，他伫立良久，双眸的棕色不寻常地发亮，直至变作美丽得有些怪异的澄金色，  
“出来吧，尤贝尔。”  
他的声音带着经杀戮淘洗过的残忍与不容违逆，  
“我到底忘记了什么，你再清楚不过。”


	4. Chapter 4

（四）  
魔龙与人类并存的精灵施展双翼轻巧现身，月光被遮挡了大半，尤贝尔盯着十代被笼进阴影的脸庞适应了几秒，侧身让了点光亮照过来。  
“是你自己非要靠梦境回忆的。”精灵的声音懒洋洋的，仿佛被扰了一顿好眠——尽管他们并不需要。  
“我要靠梦境回忆的前提是，那段时间我还是我。”十代在看到精灵出现后声音不自觉缓和下来，相通的灵魂让他无法维持冷漠的敌意。  
而尤贝尔，仿佛完全没受到霸王十代压制力的影响，她的声音漫溢着纯粹的，温柔的爱意，凑近男孩的耳畔，  
“你究竟想知道什么呢？那个孩子的话你记得很清楚，除此之外，你只是忘了你自己的回答……”，声音又忽而远离，尤贝尔飘向一旁伸展的树木枝桠，视线却移向了十代身后的远方，  
“你的回答不过就是自己的心意而已，而你的心意如何，为什么要来问我呢？——就算是，那时的你被迫说出了违背心意的话，现在也有机会重新说一次，”她的目光明亮而坦然，似清泉渗进十代越发封闭的内心，“可你为什么没有呢？”  
精灵的话一字一句叩进他心底最深的恐惧，“你说得没错，我瞒不过你。”  
不论是以言语还是以状似大胆的亲吻试探，不论心里经过几番思索如何笃定，他还是没有勇气去直接确认。他理不清这一点萌芽是从何时开始在心房肆意蔓延滋长，亦在恼怒自己宁愿不明不白地仅凭着只言片语就了断所有，也不愿在离开前坦诚地问一次那句喜欢的真假。  
片刻后，他终是无奈地叹了口气，“尤贝尔，我们明早出发吧，你想去北欧吗？”

“你又要去哪里？”熟悉的低沉声线自后方传来，十代回头看见迎面飞来的影子，下意识抬手接住——是被自己落在保健室的决斗盘。  
“身为决斗者，连决斗盘都能忘记带吗？”凯撒的声音如往常一样带着严厉的亲切，仿佛已经忘了刚才发生的事。  
“谢了，凯撒。”十代淡淡道谢，将决斗盘戴好后沉默地站在原地，并没有要再开启话题的意思。  
“为什么又要走？因为我和爱德吗？”  
十代没能从这句话中品出任何胜者的嘲讽，便也不计前嫌地坦诚回答，  
“是的，实话来说，我是为了见他才会回来，现在我见完了，也要去我该去的地方了。”  
凯撒听见他这套理所当然的平淡口吻，勉强压下怒火，“你是决斗学院的在校生，这里就是你该去的地方。在你毕业之前，任何事情都不该足以让你离开。”  
十代却陷入漫长的沉默，他背靠上深色的橡木躯干，双眼被树叶投下的阴影遮挡，仿佛下一秒就会消失在这片阴影中。  
凯撒不由得向他靠近，  
“决斗吧，十代。”  
树下的少年终于依言抬头，看向离他十步远的学院前辈，声音里有久违的明亮，  
“我赢了的话，让我叫你一声兄长吧，像翔那样。”

“你们这是……”爱德一脸担忧和嫌弃地看着大半夜犯了牌瘾的两个人。他顾不得细看战况，先给分头找人的明日香和翔发了消息，再抬起头时，就看到已经生命值归零的凯撒，而十代身前那只他从没见过的半人半龙形态的怪兽，仿佛在消失前一秒朝他投来了不怎么友善的注视。  
“还好吗？”十代收起决斗盘，视线无意中与不远处的爱德相撞，迟疑了下还是继续走进凯撒。  
凯撒起身后顺着他视线回头，“终于找到这了。正好，十代也要走了，你还可以道个别。”  
本打算上来先数落一通赛前消耗体力的搭档，爱德的话刚起了个头就被卡住。  
他一贯对别离有敏锐的预感，从幼年时父亲毫无征兆地离他而去开始，他学会借助这种预感缓冲一切本可以杀死他的“离去”。斋王曾告诉他这是命运注定的他要承受的苦痛，所以他每次都是安静又懂事地停在原地望着每一个他曾珍视的人短暂地停留又转身远走。  
可眼前这个人，是曾在败北几乎成定局的时候领着他奔向最后一线生机的人，也是在那阵迷雾中，蛊惑他讲出了“喜欢”这个词的人，试图用着一点主动的挽留对抗那时突如其来的预感。  
是你说过的，命运可以改写，包括一切我并不甘心的别离。  
他开始后悔很多事，从不该因为念及一点恩情而频繁回学校关注那家伙是不是遇到了新的麻烦，到不该多事地陪他去一趟异世界结果搅得自己的生活人仰马翻。他分明从很久前就模糊触碰到游城十代不分对象的，并存的善意与冷漠，却还是一步步深陷在那一片棕色的沼泽，由他冲破一切冷静自持，由他的笑声刺入自己的梦。  
“为什么又要走？”他平复下呼吸才开口。  
十代静静等他快步跑到凯撒身边朝自己发问，不情愿却努力地将他和凯撒装进同一片视野，“因为原本也没打算回来。”  
“那么，又为什么会回来？”  
“不为什么，就只是——”  
“游城十代，你知道吗？”爱德忽然扬声打断，“有时候我真的很想直接杀了你。”  
“那真是可惜了，在异世界留我自生自灭不就好了。”十代抬手抚上右侧锁骨，暗自压下了战意飙起的尤贝尔，“现在你杀不了我。不过我走了以后，你可以就当我是死了。反正——”  
反正也不会再见面了。

“爱德！哥哥！”“十代！”翔和明日香终于赶来，翔首先冲到凯撒身边扶住仍有些虚弱的凯撒，明日香则是直接越过三人，跑到十代跟前，想去拉过他的手，却被他下意识地避开。  
“十代……”明日香有些错愕地抬头，看着十代莫名变得有些陌生的样貌，心里有种说不出的苦涩。  
而下一秒男孩的手搭上她的肩膀，她第一次在这个男孩脸上看到这般带着勉强的微笑，但真诚和温暖如旧，“明日香，对不起让你们担心了。”  
这番还没从久别重逢的尴尬中走出的会面被凯撒的异状打断，翔有些吃力地撑住兄长毫无支撑的躯体，满脸都是惊惧。爱德简单查看了下他的额头温度和眼睑，猜测是过度疲劳，叮嘱翔和明日香赶紧把他送去保健室找老师。十代正要一起跟过去，手腕却被拉住，  
“他没事的，只是两天一夜没睡，我让他休息一下。”  
十代看着三人身影走远，回头瞥见爱德另一只手掌心里躺着一小瓶透明的液体，随后被他藏进了西装里层的口袋。  
“是你干的？”十代看着那双带着不明笑意的冰蓝色瞳仁，忽然感觉背上凉风阵阵，下意识要抽出手腕，却被微凉纤细的手指牢牢卡住。  
“你真的很麻烦，游城十代。”十代看着他那方才还捏着药液的手指如今蹭上自己的唇角，“走之前，至少要把这件事给我解释清楚。不然——”  
月光毫无遗漏地洒满银发男孩纤细白皙的脸庞，映出一个有点恶劣的笑容，“不然，我就用别的办法拦住你。”


	5. Chapter 5

（五）  
牵手与亲吻似乎是印刻在血液里的本能，游城十代觉得假使让他去亲吻一个石膏像，他大概也会遵循这样的力道和方式。只是——  
现在他吻住的人并不是石膏像。  
在病床上亲吻时他的大脑是冷静而空白的，超融合后的重生似乎令他拥有了点超出原来范围的听力，而正当他躺在熟睡的爱德身边盘算着如何与走廊里脚步渐进的凯撒周旋时，身旁的人却猛然醒来，恕那时的他毫无闲心去思考爱德是否能在睡梦中辨认出大约还隔着二三十米远的脚步声，只剩下一点临时升起的，要在凯撒面前亲吻他的念头。  
现下回顾起来，那似乎还算得上是他的初吻，给了那时堪比一座石膏像的身体。  
可是他的本能却没有提前教给他，如果吻上的唇瓣是有生命的，如果对方会甚至先自己一步禁锢住抽离的空间，他该如何在这片似乎是甜蜜的幻境中维持呼吸。  
抑或是，就此沉溺在这样甜蜜的窒息中。  
当终于可以在难抑的交缠着的喘息中透过沾了水汽的视野看向几寸之遥的对方，十代发现自己已经不知何时圈紧了他的腰，相拥间，爱德的背抵上了身后一棵坚实得似乎超过百年的橡树，他的双手依然紧紧地攀在十代的肩膀，微微阖眼又凑上去蹭了蹭已经被他吮咬到红润，他的爱人的双唇。  
“这算是，你给我的解释吗？”  
他一瞬不瞬地注视着拥住他的少年，装作没有感觉到一只手已经毫不掩饰地探进自己的外套。  
“一口气偷了鲇川老师这么多药，会被处分的。回去被问起的话，就说是我拿的。”  
十代将“缴获”的余下两小瓶药剂收进掌心，对上爱德不为所动的视线，犹豫了一下。  
“我为了找你才会回来。爱德，”  
爱德由着他认输般地埋首于自己颈窝，仿佛每一个字都敲上心扉，  
“我喜欢你，可能也，不只有一点点。”

丸藤亮在又一轮重复的梦境中醒来，睁开眼后习惯性地张开五指又再收拢，确认意识与躯体没有脱离。已经是清晨八点半，想也知道上午的比赛必定是要错过了。他回想起昨天夜里莫名袭来的疲倦，而现在身体却并没感觉到任何不适，甚至于，似乎那多出一重的意识与这具躯体贴合地更好了。  
而拜那重意识所赐，他现在无论是清醒还是梦中都无法摆脱那抹亮色的身影，准确来说，他似乎也没有主动要摆脱的想法。  
“昨天的情形你也看到了，即使他们两个现在只是小孩子玩闹，如果他坚持，我也会很难做。”他朝着空无一物的天花板喃喃道。  
“我说过，你不一定非要替我完成这件事。”回应的声线自脑海传来，丸藤亮已经逐渐习惯与一个同自己几乎完全一样的声音如此对话。  
“从你我记忆共享那天起，你的执念就也变成了我的执念，这不再是你简单托付给我的事，说收回就可以收回。”他闭目尝试回忆了下昨夜爱德将注射器推进自己手臂的时机，忽然隐约听见门外似乎有激烈训斥的女声，于是翻身下床走近门口。  
稍稍推开了点门缝，他看见昨晚和自己宣称要离开的红校服男生正低着头老老实实地接受着鲇川老师的训话，这时另一侧传来拉开门的力道，爱德闪身进来。  
“醒了？”看他一脸错过比赛后悠哉的神情，差一点就成功掩盖了他不太自然的走姿。  
“怎么回事？”  
“那家伙，非要替我接这个偷药的处分。”爱德习惯性想整理西装肘部的褶皱，摸到布料时才反应过来自己今天穿的是宽松的运动夹克，淡淡的洗衣皂香从领口飘上来，是和“那家伙”的校服一样的气味。  
“你现在这副表情真的很欠揍。”耽误掉的比赛虽说不怎么重要，但以这样的缘由弃权还是让丸藤亮心有不甘。  
爱德耸耸肩，不再答话，慢慢踱步到室内，尝试再多适应下现在仍在酸软的腿根和虚浮的步伐，等待外面的男孩挨完训后如约进来找他。  
不一会儿，那个熟悉的红色校服大喇喇地推开门走进来，看见丸藤亮后一改昨夜冷漠的态度，换上一脸纯良天真的笑容，问候他是不是休息的好。丸藤亮没接他的话，瞥了眼另一侧看着十代安然浅笑的爱德，直截了当地问，“你们昨晚做了点什么吧？”  
“嗯，做了不少事。”男孩脸上笑容不减，丸藤亮看着他久违的笑脸，心头有些发梗，他开始犹豫一些曾经向那个人做出的承诺。  
“十代君，你的禁闭期从今天开始，一周以后才可以从宿舍出来。”十代的笑容在听到鲇川老师不留情面地声音和展开在自己眼前的处分单后凝固在脸上。一旁的爱德有些诧异地起身，“一周的禁闭？”  
“没错，而且期间不许有人去陪他。他要写好规定长度的检讨以后才可以出门。”  
爱德听到这超出他预料的处罚，正犹豫着打算解释下实情，刚开了个头就被十代高过他的音量截住，只能一路跟着鲇川老师把十代送回他的宿舍，并在鲇川老师准备直接落锁前以自己前一晚在此借宿落下了东西为由暂时和十代一起走进了房间。  
十代皱着眉试图抚平刚从烘干机里拿出来的白色西装，早上爱德非要拒绝自己送去干洗的提议，说是上面污渍的来由难以解释。硬是要拿十代常用的洗衣皂粉塞进常规的洗衣机里清洗烘干，虽说现在衣服没有被毁但也不像以前平整了。  
爱德偷偷嗅着洗好的西装上的气味，满意地笑着，伸手想去揉他蓬松的发丝，被抬手拦住，紧接着他顺从地跟随一阵牵引的力道撞进恋人的怀里。  
“我看了你这周还有单人赛。”  
“嗯。”  
“嗯什么嗯，我被关禁闭你很开心？”揽住他的手开始报复性地掐他腰间的软肉。  
“是你自己非要逞强，我可是有用药许可的，挨的处分肯定没你这么严重。”爱德躲闪不及便索性更放肆地去揉他的头发。  
“这下你放心了是不是？”十代忽然话头一转，手上动作也停下了。  
“什么？”  
“我被关在这，起码这一周是跑不掉的。”回想起清晨他刚醒来时无意间听见躺在身边人的梦呓，他轻柔地捉住他的手握紧。  
看着爱德欲言又止的表情，十代大致猜出了他想问的话，便直接坦白承认，“是的，我还是会走，有一些事情……虽说不特别重要，但还是要走。不过至少最近不会。”  
爱德听出他完全误解的回答走向，也一时收起了立刻要他答案的心思。只是垂眸由着恋人在他唇角印下浅吻，一点点湿润的温暖在他心里化开，他不想要放手。  
感觉到十代的手在拉开他夹克上的拉链，爱德想到鲇川老师和凯撒还都等在门外，心里一惊，连忙伸手阻止，十代看着他过激的反应和开始泛红的脸颊，笑声贴近他耳侧，“你在想什么？衣服，不打算还我啊？”  
爱德捏紧自己已经洗好的外套，偏头朝着凑近在自己嘴边的十代的耳垂毫不客气地咬了一口，听得他被猛一下疼到嘶嘶地抽气声，从他怀中挣脱，转身几步走至门前，“这几天在这乖乖反省，下周我来找你。”  
“直到下周才来啊？”明知禁闭期间不允许其他人随意过来，十代还是这样问道。  
他看着恋人背靠门回过身，把刚才被拉开一半的运动服拉链重新拉上，笑容明亮到令他一瞬恍惚。十代呆呆地望着他，直到他开门离开也没有等到回答。  
他看着再度紧闭的门，忽然有无法克制的慌乱。

禁闭的第三天晚上，十代正叼着笔杆歪在床上企图靠意念写出一篇够字数的检讨，门外传来窸窣的声响，随后一个信封被从底部的门缝塞了进来。他立刻跳下床去拾起，耳朵紧贴在门上直到脚步声走远，他才拆开了表面上空白的信封。如他所料，熟悉的深蓝色钢笔字迹规整地写满了几页纸，恰好符合他的检讨篇幅要求。他坐到书桌旁开始誊抄这份措辞诚恳的检讨书。还没抄出一页纸，虚化的栗子球穿门飞入，他头也没抬得直接问，“怎么样，他没被谁抓到吧？……你说什么？”  
栗子球的声音焦急起来。

“亮？不，你不是他。”一身黑衣黑帽的爱德才刚走出宿舍区不远就迎面撞上了朝他走近的丸藤亮。与地狱凯撒一模一样的样貌与装束，却令爱德感到分外陌生。  
眼前的人看向他的目光带着深刻的感情，与之前同他直白亲近的凯撒不同，仿佛是冲破了岁月的珍视，甚至带了厚重的压迫感。  
“你是谁？”爱德摸向了腰间的卡组。  
“爱德，你今天比赛已经很累了。”他的嗓音也与凯撒一样低沉有力，却更耐心温柔。  
“所以你到底是谁？”  
“我是地狱凯撒。”  
“你不是他。”  
“不，爱德，我没有否认你的话。我的确不是丸藤亮，但我是，地狱凯撒。”他的声音依旧温和，毫不气恼眼前人充满敌视的眼光，“我很开心看到你会这么在意他，他也很在意你。”  
地狱凯撒看着已经一言不发的男孩，朝他方才走来的方向望去，远处那间架构简朴的宿舍楼房似乎还有灯光亮着。  
他稍稍欠身，双目与男孩平视相对，不顾他满眼的戒备再度开口，声音浸透了难捱的思念，“爱德，你愿意，听我讲个故事吗？”  
他展开双臂拥住瘫软在他怀中的身体，又好像怕他着凉一般用黑色风衣将爱德紧紧圈起。  
“我也不知道又有多久没有这样拥抱过你了。”  
他低头端详着沉睡着的男孩与多少年前一般漂亮的脸，又回想起那些过去的岁月里，他曾数次亲眼见证过这个漂亮的孩子如何一点点长大和老去，每一个时点的模样都铭刻在他心里。  
这个灵魂是他在世间，唯一的执念。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）  
羽翼栗子球被主人骤然升起的戾气吓得躲去了墙角，游城十代没有犹豫地召唤新宇侠，下达爆破房门的指令。无法违抗命令的新宇侠在朝羽翼栗子球稍稍示意后一击破开落了锁的房门，而十代还未等烟雾散尽就冲了出去，甚至无暇注意到自作主张朝着交换生宿舍飞去的伙伴。  
找过几个凯撒和爱德常去的地点后，他才注意到从方才起过分安静的尤贝尔。他在海边找到了爱德还没开走的游艇，里面有若隐若现的灯光，但内室反锁，驾驶舱却畅通无阻。十代扫了眼舱内各种陈设仪器，开始估计自己独立驾驶的可能。  
“你要做什么？”尤贝尔终于开始忍不住想要阻拦他。  
“偷船啊，还能做什么？”十代的语气里开始有种压抑着的癫狂，与他荒谬的回答相应。在他伸手想去扳开引擎阀门的时候，尤贝尔无奈道，“十代，你不能动这艘船。”  
他充耳不闻，没有实体化的尤贝尔无法伸手过去阻拦。阀门才刚刚被他撬动一点，剧痛似乎从灵魂深处袭来，他的视野暗下去。  
等他缓缓醒来，发现自己漂浮在一片看不见边界的空间，方才的驾驶舱场景已经不复存在。  
“你还在吗，尤贝尔？”他隐约有一种预感，自己只是意识被带到了这样的环境，而自己的身体大概仍然在那艘游艇里，那么探究这里到底是何处变得没什么意义，他更需要确认被剥离的意识是否也与尤贝尔同在。  
“我在，十代。这是我们共享的意识空间。”尤贝尔缓缓显出形态，在这类似宇宙的无重力空间，她摆出了类似于坐在十代身旁的姿势。  
“你刚刚试图破坏地狱凯撒的结界，结界力量攻击了你。所以我把你暂时带到这来。”  
“把我带到这来？我已经被杀死了吗？”十代一时有些意外。  
“你的身体是不会死亡的，或者说，那具身体已经死了。而只要保护你的意识不灭，你就不会死。地狱凯撒的结界力量可以直接吞噬灵魂，而你的灵魂和意识已经无法脱离，简单的结界反击并不能彻底地杀死你，但等一会儿我们回去了，你可能得因为灵魂扛下的一点伤害吃点苦头。”  
“尤贝尔，”他有些警惕地发问，“你一直知道凯撒和爱德在那里对不对？”  
“十代，那个凯撒，并不是你的那位前辈，也并非是之前与我在异世界决斗的那个疯子。地狱凯撒，算是我的一位旧识。”  
尤贝尔的记忆一点点流入十代的意识，她自己也不由得回忆起了在前一世的王子离她而去后，自己如何在混沌的百年漂泊中遇见了那个来自地狱，却有着很多故事的灵魂。  
“简单来说，他原本算是堕神，被贬后的游历间误入地狱卷入纷争，那个受到诅咒进了地狱的灵魂，也就是六世之前的爱德，给了他一点杯水车薪的帮助。等爱德熬完了地狱刑罚再次进入轮回，他一时大发善心地想用自己所剩不多的一点神力保佑一下爱德转生的第一世——按说从地狱里走出的灵魂，往往转生成人后也会因为持续的诅咒力量而变得十分不幸，只有等待反复多次的轮回一点一点冲减这种诅咒。”  
十代看着眼前浮现出的，另一番简洁装束的地狱凯撒和尤贝尔娓娓道来着自己的故事，一时甚至分不清哪一面才是真实。  
“他找到冥界想了点办法也让自己可以在人间投射一个人类的身体，这具身体会像常人一样生老病死，但并没有独立的灵魂，也不会经历真正意义上的轮回，只是一个可供他操纵的人界躯壳而已。于是，第一世的爱德和丸藤亮，相遇了。”尤贝尔讲到这里顿了下，瞥了眼一直一言不发的十代，“如你所猜测的那样，第一世的爱德穷病交加，但和所爱之人相守到老了。原本所谓的保佑一世，到这里也就差不多算是加倍地还上了地狱里那点恩情。可是，”  
“可是凯撒爱上他了。”十代喃喃接口，视线停滞在一个虚无的方向。  
“是的。”尤贝尔还记得自己当初是如何对这种难于割舍的爱意感同身受的。死亡与轮回会清洗掉一切纠葛羁绊，但像他们这样无法被清洗的灵魂，又该如何仅凭自然的遗忘而轻易割舍下过往。  
“于是他又如法炮制，去寻找爱德每一次的转生，一次一次重复着相识相爱相守的过程，不厌其烦。如果我没有猜错，现在的爱德，大概就被困在地狱凯撒的记忆中，一点一点回忆他们的过去。而设下结界，是为了躲避冥界的阻挠，毕竟灵魂度过轮回后本不该以任何方式再拿回曾经的记忆。”  
十代开始觉得有些发冷，而冷意又在逐渐加深，冷到他的牙齿开始打颤，他本能地蜷缩身体，尽管意识空间的一切行为都没有意义。  
他仿佛可以清晰地想象出那些景象，以及前几天还曾与自己亲密相拥的那个人，看着自己前世的故事会露出怎样的神情，不论是开心还是悲伤，都不是他的，都与他无关。  
他的沉默久到了尤贝尔喊他回神时都满怀不安。  
“那么，我认识的亮，又是谁？”十代茫然间想起二者的区分，似乎与所说的这具身体没有独立的意识相悖。  
“我猜这就是他这一次不得已要告诉爱德这些事的原因。”尤贝尔回想起她在异世界偶然发现凯撒时，却感觉到与之前那个灵魂截然不同的气息。随后不久她就碰见了那位真正的老朋友，他们仅仅一起度过了几十分钟的时间用来叙旧，但也足以让尤贝尔捕捉到他对十代的敌意。  
“从第四世开始，丸藤亮的身体开始生出独立于地狱凯撒的意识。具体是为什么他没有讲明，但想也明白，宇宙之内的任何力量都不可能长期这么放肆地在拥有完整的人类躯体和意识的同时还逃脱轮回。但他强行压制了两世独立意识之后，这一世，被他碰见了个疯子。”  
可以强大到与堕神抗衡的意识，也难怪能在与她的决斗中爆发出那样的精神力量。  
“我知道你想问什么，不用担心，”尤贝尔止住十代忽然有些激动的手，“过去的二十年里他都在一次又一次的尝试杀掉丸藤亮的意识，而即使是在他决斗输给我后意识最脆弱的阶段，他也没有被杀死。我想，他们应该是达成了某种协议。”与十代一起回到决斗学院后，她本以为丸藤亮的意识早该被趁机抹除，直到她再度见到那个男孩，甚至加入十代的卡组又一次直面他的电子终结龙，在她拼尽全力协助十代击败他的那一刻，忽然感到前所未有的恐惧。  
“我记得地狱凯撒是个幽默豁达的灵魂，也很潇洒成熟。但我同样也知道经历过地狱洗礼后，他不免也会有些暴戾藏得很深。我那时担心他会赶在我之前杀掉你，所以，”她的声音忽然开始少见地局促起来，“我那个时候的确附身到你身上，替你拒绝了那个孩子。”她摸不清这位老朋友真正的力量底细，她更不愿意让她的十代因为一个喜欢的孩子就这样以身犯险。  
尤贝尔将她所能猜出的一切讲给十代听，又小心翼翼地试图去撼动他已经开始扎根在心里的感情。那些言语都仿佛落入深潭，连个涟漪都没能在十代漫长的沉默中激起。  
“尤贝尔，谢谢你保护我。”良久，他有些沙哑地回答。  
“我暂时不去打扰他们了，我们回去吧。”  
尽管还是十分在意他那个“暂时”的含义，尤贝尔还是担心他的身体被晾在驾驶舱太久会引来别的麻烦，未多做思考地点了点头。

视野又一次回到了驾驶舱内，他下意识抬手遮住有些不适应的灯光，浑身持续着难以忍耐地剧痛，身旁的尤贝尔已经消失不见，同样的痛楚想必也施加在了她身上。  
十代勉强撑住最后一点意识朝远离游艇结界的方向走去，但他并没有多余的力气确认自己究竟在朝着哪里行走，或许是大海的方向都有可能。  
痛感的持续时间比他想象的久上许多，尤贝尔仍然没有任何动静，他的视线越发模糊，直到一抹红色的身影撕破了迷蒙的夜色朝他跑来，少女的脸在他眼前放大仿佛在朝他喊着什么，他的掌心里蹿进了温暖的柔软，而他只记得女孩瘦小的身板大概无法支撑住他，他在倒下去的最后一刻偏离了方向，侧身撞进了一个熟悉的，让他终于觉得安稳的胸膛，那是他的，唯一的挚友。

再度醒转时，周身剧痛似乎缓和了一些，但尤贝尔依旧没有足够的力量回答他的呼唤。身侧的右手被束缚得有些麻木，他忍痛艰难地转头看去，正对上似乎刚刚醒来的一双睡眼，是他的恋人。  
大概，这一刻还算是他的恋人。  
“你醒了！”  
他从未见过爱德激动成这个样子，还紧紧地钳住他右臂的双手不住地颤抖，随即头凑到他跟前小心地吻上他的脸颊，连吻都在战栗着。  
“还痛不痛？”仿佛怕惊吓到他一般，爱德几乎像是在耳语一样来问他，手也伸上来轻轻地摩挲他的脸颊，像是在揉小孩子不小心磕到桌角的额头。  
十代无声地尝试张了张嘴，爱德立刻弹起身想要拿水给他，被他费力地扯住了手腕。  
爱德听话地侧身坐回床边，这一次上身直接压了下来，把他整个人搂紧在被子里。  
“很痛。”他听见他这样说。

这次持续将近一周的虚弱让游城十代第一次老老实实地遵医嘱住在了校医室。鲇川老师原本看到红宿舍楼那一个巨大的炸开的门洞气得想要加罚一周的禁闭，却被约翰背来的全身冷汗淋漓昏迷不醒的十代吓了一大跳。连续两天两夜没有掉下39度的体温和各项异常的身体指标让她轻易就相信了约翰的那一套“十代在宿舍遭遇袭击”的说辞。顺便连那几天没关完的禁闭都跟住院期合并了。  
而十代和爱德则像是事先说好般绝口不提当日的失踪和这次受伤的缘由，他们同那些如胶似漆的校园情侣一样，等每天爱德忙完回到病房，和十代一起挤在同一张床上一边帮他看着点滴一边摆弄卡组。偶然聊起些决斗之外的话题，甚至于惊喜地撞上了几部同样喜欢的电影，十代喜欢一个一个地把自己小时候一起玩的伙伴喜欢的玩具和卡组讲给爱德听，可数来数去也只有那几个，总是一会儿就都讲完一遍。爱德又会说起自己闲时会去做些志愿服务的福利院，里面有一个小女孩在被父母接走前找他要了一枚戒指，后来没过多久她又被丢回了门口，再见他时哭得上气不接下气地说戒指被弟弟抢走了。  
“戒指，是求婚意味的戒指吗？”十代若有所思。  
“她只说希望我送她一枚戒指，至于什么含义，她开心怎么想都好。”  
“那下次再去见她的话，能带我一起吗？”  
“嗯？你想去福利院？”爱德有些讶异地从他怀里稍稍支起身，再又换了个更舒服的姿势靠回去，“好啊，等你病好，周末我们就去。”

-TBC


	7. Chapter 7

（七）  
所有人都察觉到了十代的变化，尽管这些可能早在很久前就已初露端倪。明日香也说不上来究竟是哪里变了，只是莫名其妙地，很多次原本是大家普通的聊天，她一句曾经常对十代讲起的玩笑话刚刚滑到嘴边，对上十代眼神的那一刻却失去了说出口的勇气，好像是在担心他会生气，又好像不是。  
吹雪倒是不止一次地试图“点醒”自家妹妹那点矜持，却在碰壁几次后恍然，人如果执意装睡的话谁都没办法。再加上他某次去给十代送笔记时没敲门就进去正撞见他跟爱德之间似乎有点过近的距离，退出房间后他一个人愣在走廊里反反复复回忆了很久。第二天就又恢复元气兴致勃勃地去给妹妹逐条细数万丈目的闪光点了。  
周末到来得飞快，爱德如约带他离开了小岛。因为一点路上的拥堵，到达福利院时已近黄昏，已经错过了日常开放的时间，他们索性在附近找了地方住下。  
这一趟出门会发生什么自然早就心照不宣，尽管双方都清楚还有些事情需要好好理清，两个十六七岁的男生也并没有不解风情到把难得的长段独处时间用来交流那些有点危险的话题。夜幕降临时，比起强迫自己大脑清醒地与人口头对话，不如直接安静一点做些更深入的沟通。  
十代偶尔会好奇是不是其他的情侣也会像他们这样在床上如此“节制”，但爱德倒是曾经信誓旦旦地说的确少见像十代这种小心翼翼的类型。除了他们的第一次有些不知轻重以外，此后他们在学院宿舍尝试过的几次，十代总是把“不弄伤爱德”放在首位，若不是总体感受还算不错以及十代飞快地技术精进，爱德甚至怀疑他是不是功能障碍。  
但凭良心说，他们还是很喜欢做这种事的，并且都十分默契地喜欢在进入时不知疲倦地接吻。  
十代极近地欣赏着眼神已经在冲撞间开始涣散的爱人，一只手仍是护在他头顶，舌头轻易地探进他微微张开着用力呼吸的唇，堵住了他一半的氧气来源。直至他感觉到身下的身体开始剧烈地抽动，一点变了调的闷哼声从他们紧贴的唇瓣缝隙间丝丝露出，十代松开钳制撑起身来，听见他不加节制的声音似乎要透过墙壁和紧闭的窗子，另一只手上套弄的速度和下身的频率一齐加快，等爱德逐渐失控的身体推着十代护住他头顶的手结结实实地撞上后方的床头，一股温热淌进十代掌心。他皱了下眉忍耐住甬道骤然收缩带来的刺激，把痉挛不停的爱德抱坐起身，由着他的头无力地垂在自己右肩，破碎的声音搅得自己的耳道快要燃烧起来。  
“射进来吧。”那个声音几乎被抽离了所有气力还是不放弃最后撩拨他一次。  
“你会肚子痛的。”十代在抽离他身体的瞬间也随着一阵战栗卸了力，但仍然保持着跪坐的姿势稳稳地搂紧脱力的男孩。  
“那让我看看你。”爱德终于在持续的恍惚中找回自己嘶哑到陌生的声音，是平常极难见到的黏人。  
十代依言将他从怀中扶起来，额头相抵，抬手蹭掉爱德嘴角沾上的一点白浊，轻声哄着他，“你现在乖得像是个小孩儿。”接着便被并不乖的小孩儿凑近的颤抖舌尖堵住了话尾。  
和他相拥着侧向躺倒。手指拨开他额前早已湿过几轮的碎发，浸了汗水的银发在灯光里一下一下闪着光。平日里一贯白皙洁净的脸现在泛着高温的红晕，看向他的眼睛亮得惊人。十代一点一点帮他按摩着还未从痉挛中平息的紧绷着的腰间和腿间肌肉，直到注意到他眼皮开始有合拢的意思，便笑着去掐他的脸颊，  
“刚才是谁说要和我做七次？现在困了？”  
爱德懒得接话，索性闭上眼睛往前一凑埋进十代怀里，迷迷糊糊地被他抱去浴室清洗后又抱回床上，直到灯光暗下，那个怀抱又回到他身侧将他圈紧，才彻底睡去。  
第二天早上还是没能避免的有点尴尬，十代也不知道具体要多少次以后才能跳过这个环节——但也有可能永远都会尴尬。爱德下床时没撑住地软了下腿，十代及时过来扶住他，低头就迎上他凑过来的亲吻，等到再微喘着分开时，那份尴尬似乎消失了。

爱德这次为那个名叫芽衣的小女孩准备了一枚花纹很繁复的戒指，十代看出它并不昂贵，但大概对于无法守住真正的银质戒指的芽衣来讲，这样漂亮的又不至于被大人觊觎的才最合适。  
和福利院负责人介绍同行人时只是简单的以“同校学长”带过，所有的人都没提出什么疑问。他们随着福利院下午的外出活动一起来到郊外一片阳光很好的草地上，爱德在不远处耐心地指导着几个小姑娘调整牌组，十代在另一旁接受着几个同样喜欢英雄卡组的小男孩轮番上阵的决斗，芽衣这时凑过来，拉住十代的手。十代有些不明所以地悄悄跟着她远离热闹的人群。  
“你好，我是芽衣。”女孩摆出老成的样子同他再一次自我介绍。  
“我知道，芽衣，你好，我是十代。”他耐心回答，时不时回头看向爱德那边，显然没察觉出自己已经远离。  
“十代是不是和芽衣一样，想和爱德结婚？”  
“欸？”他还真是被问住了一秒，下意识又回头看了下，再转过来发现芽衣并没有要放过他的意思，“为什么芽衣会问这个问题啊？”  
“你要先回答我的问题！喜欢一个人怎么能不敢承认呢！”  
十代看她气鼓鼓的样子，有点好奇平时福利院到底都给小朋友看些什么电视剧。  
“如果我说是的话，芽衣会气我抢走了你的爱德吗？”  
“当然会！”小女孩更加气鼓鼓，“但是，芽衣本来也不会和爱德结婚的。”  
“咦？为什么？”十代有些意外。  
“芽衣很笨，也没有钱，也没有家人，也不会照顾爱德，爱德和芽衣结婚的话，爱德不会幸福的，没有人可以保护他给他买喜欢的礼物，爱德不幸福的话，芽衣也不会幸福的，所以芽衣不会和爱德结婚。”小女孩一口气讲了很长的话，红着眼眶，语气又难过又坚定。  
“芽衣，”十代被她的话惊得有些手足无措，他有些没底气地伸手想去抱一抱这个瘦小的身体，“因为芽衣还小，等芽衣长大了就能保护他了。”  
“十代已经长大了，是不是就可以保护好他了？”芽衣并没有抗拒他的怀抱以及在背上轻拍着的安抚的手。  
“芽衣——”远处的院长叫着她的名字，小女孩赶忙站好后胡乱地抹了抹脸颊的泪水，没有等到十代回答就向她的伙伴们跑去。

“喂，你怎么了？芽衣和你说了什么吗？”爱德从刚才走过来时就注意到他一个人在这里傻站着愣神，手伸到他眼前晃了好几下才把他叫回神。  
“啊，你，都忙完了吗？”十代的大脑仍然停留在芽衣最后的问话上。  
“嗯。到底出了什么事啊？你不至于还被芽衣欺负了吧？”爱德忽然想逗一逗莫名低落的十代，趁机又把他的头发揉乱。  
“带来的戒指，已经给她了吗？”十代仍有些愣愣地问道。  
“不是刚来的时候就给她了吗？你不是都看到了？喂——”爱德终于开始有些担忧，手抚上他的额头，“你觉得不舒服吗？要不要喝点水？还是你想现在休息下？”  
十代看见已经带队离开的福利院众人，又看了眼时间，已经接近下午五点，按照计划，他们应该搭乘今晚的车回到市区，再连夜赶回学校以免十代错过明天上午的课。  
“爱德，我们今晚不回去了好不好？”十代忽然去抱他。  
“嗯……反正翘课对你来说是常事，”爱德听出了一点悲伤，尽管不知来源，却还是安慰地伸手环住他的腰，“只是考试前不要来找我诉苦。”  
早春的气温会随着午后阳光的逝去而快速地回落，中午出门时嫌热不肯套外套的爱德现在只得乖乖缩在十代的胸前让他穿的那件宽松夹克可以包裹住他们两个人。但今天的夕阳很好，只是这样安静地一起坐在草地上也可以看到十分不错的风光。十代忽然话很多地跟他唠叨起自己小时候一个人拥有一整片草地的时候都会玩哪些游戏，那时没有人愿意靠近一个总爱对着空气交谈地有来有回的奇怪小孩，即使有的小朋友并不介意，他们的家长也不会允许他们接近一个怪胎。  
“如果那个时候你认识我，我大概会去找你，毕竟DD从来不会管我和谁一起玩。”自从明白他孤独的由来，爱德似乎要比之前可以更加放松地同他相处。像是，如果可以探清一汪静水的潭底并非是可怕的吞噬生命的沼泽，而只是一个孤单的小可怜，那么他要做的只是去好好地拥抱他就可以了。  
“那我还是喜欢到了学院才认识你，我可不想从小就被DHERO暴打。”  
小时候就认识你的话，我可以做到好好照顾刚刚失去至亲的你吗？大概不害你受伤都是很难的事。  
爱德感觉到一个微凉的小物件贴近左手的手指，一枚与他中指尺寸贴合的素戒套了上来，而托住他的那只手上有另一枚相似的。  
“这是……？”他听见自己的心跳声。  
“如果我说是个还没成年的小孩儿给你的承诺，你可能也会觉得我幼稚吧。所以，”十代与他戴上了戒指的左手相扣，“就像你说的，你希望这代表什么含义都可以。”  
这对素戒是在认识爱德之后的第一个冬天，他假期里闲逛时偶然买下的。那时候他站在柜台前，有点愣愣地捏着父亲给他的副卡，在店员反复与他确认佩戴者的手指尺寸时，脑海中闪过许多人，但只有一张面孔是清晰的。他小声问一定是要送给女朋友才可以吗，对方耐心地回答他说，要送给羁绊的另一头，羁绊可以是任何。  
承诺多数时候郑重坚定，而羁绊却可浅可深。  
他们陷入深切的亲吻，十代的大脑里花花绿绿地炸开了许多不明所以的光点。至今为止在一起的大半个月里，他们似乎花费了一半以上的时间用来做这种听上去有点单调的事，可他有点上瘾，像是口中含着块晶莹的冰糖，即便很清楚冰糖吃多了会牙痛。  
甚至有时候，吃不到冰糖了也会牙痛。

他们回到昨晚安置的酒店房间，十代执意走去楼下附近的便利超市为爱德购买助眠的牛奶——这件事情不必要到了一定程度，明明他可以用其他的方式帮他入睡。  
只是他有点不安的预感，这种预感从下午芽衣和他聊天时就开始，一直持续到了现在，晚上十点。  
果然，他在楼下遇见了预感中的人。  
凯撒熟练地使用成年人的身份证明购买到了他还无法接近的啤酒，他们走去附近一条足够清静的小路。游城十代在这次时间并不长的会面结束之后数天内甚至无法回忆起这条路上的任何景致，或许因为那晚的月光极暗，也或许是因为，他实在牙痛得厉害，他灌进一口啤酒试图缓解，却毫无效用。  
他原本还想在被挑衅说是不知轻重的小孩子时竭力反驳，就像下午面对芽衣的提问时，脑海中涌出的无数想要证明自己可以照顾好他的证明，甚至企图用承诺压过心虚。却在地狱凯撒的一句“我永远不会让他身处险境”后哑了声。  
十代无法脱离对那片爆炸的火光的记忆，他记得那个身影被火光吞噬的样子，他亦无法承诺在连他都毫无头绪的未来里，不会再发生第二次。  
“之前尤贝尔告诉我，地狱的诅咒会随着轮回而逐渐削弱，是这样的吗？”被他捏出了尖锐棱角的易拉罐缓缓刺入他的五指，银质的素戒隐入暗影。  
“是的。”地狱凯撒的语调从头至尾都没有过多的起伏，大概源于自今晚相遇起就开始的胸有成竹。  
“所以他的下一世，会比现在更幸福对吗？”  
不再有童年与亲人阴阳两隔的痛楚，不再有挚友暗堕，一度使他命悬一线，不再被交付信任十几年的尊长背叛，也不必为了一个混蛋的，不负责任的爱人险些丧命。  
“会的，我也会一直守护他。”凯撒对面前接近永生的灵魂作出承诺。  
游城十代毫无留恋地转身离开，连承诺的后半句都被丢在了原地。


	8. Chapter 8

（八）  
爱德从目送游城十代出门后，眼皮就开始不自觉地跳，以至于当他听见敲门声后拉开门看见凯撒的脸，都觉得自己仿佛早就猜到如此。  
地狱凯撒静坐着神情安然，像是在耐心地与他一起等候着恋人归来。爱德听到电水壶跳开关的声音后起身，随手撕了个茶包沏了一小杯给凯撒端去。凯撒看到冒着的热气下意识伸手要去早早接过，下一秒火辣辣的刺痛蔓延上大半只右手，甚至有几股滚烫的热流顺着他袖口烫上他的手臂。  
白色碎瓷片混着余下的一点茶水散落一地，他心中一惊，抬头望向爱德时，竟看出了些许杀意。  
“有没有烫到？”他无暇顾及自己右手的疼痛，想要凑近去查看对方缩回的手指。  
“我警告过你吧，给我离他远一点。”爱德强压怒火拽着他的衣领向后甩去，凯撒稍稍踉跄几步稳住身体，捉住方才在他眼底晃过的那只手，指间的银制品闪光刺进视线。  
“我没有伤到他。”凯撒握紧他微凉的指尖，试图插入一点徒劳的解释，“是他自己——”  
“亮，”爱德沉声截住他的话，尽管语气中仍难掩焦躁，却比方才温和了许多，“亮，我有事和你商量，你先出来好不好。”  
“他一时还醒不过来，你叫他也是白费力气。”他与他事先约定好的暂借身体，如今一切都按照他们的计划进行，他也如约没有像上次那样对游城十代下手，现在的丸藤亮完全没有理由打破约定。  
“你要真能让他醒不过来，他从一开始就也不会帮你。”爱德冷笑，继续方才的游说，“亮，虽然我不知道你究竟是为什么，但我现在要见到你。”  
“为什么？”握住他手的掌心松了松。  
爱德盯着他似乎未曾转变的冷静视线，又一次尝试着抽回手指，这次阻拦他的力道减弱，他抓住机会反手回握上去。  
“他会杀了十代，也会杀了你。”  
一直隐在深处旁观一切的丸藤亮视野逐渐亮了起来，右手的痛楚愈发清晰，他盯着自己被爱德紧握的另一只手一言不发。  
“他杀不死我们的。”丸藤亮下意识地低声反驳。  
“如果你再给他这样的机会，他就可以做到。”爱德第一次主动凑近他，丸藤亮对他们之间忽然拉近的距离有些意外，随即捕捉到对方嘴角牵起的一点笑意，而此后的话，令他封死了地狱凯撒试图再次夺回主动权的尝试：  
“亮，不要让他取代你。”

“所以你甚至连招呼都没打就这样回来了？”  
作为还算了解十代情感状况和去福利院行程的挚友，约翰今天上午看到独自一人飘进教室里气场诡异的十代心里开始觉得不太妙，下了课就拉了他走到拐角处人少的地方，听完他那送完戒指没几个小时直接不告而别的操作，约翰扶了扶额头定神。  
“十代，你大概不知道上次你受伤住院，爱德那段时间对凯撒是什么态度，连我都被他嘱咐一定要看紧不能让凯撒前辈靠近你病房一步。”  
“我知道。”他倒也没有迟钝到发现不了那几天反反复复前来探病的人群里一直缺了那一位很关键的。  
“既然这样，你应该明白爱德已经做出了选择。”约翰伸手搭住他的双肩，这个朋友身形比他略微瘦小上一圈，此刻完完全全躲进了自己的身影里。约翰明白这是他下意识躲避伤害的举动。他的声音也随之缓和下来。  
“如果他知道……”十代音量越来越低，“他不会这样选的。”  
“他不知道什么？”约翰担忧地察觉到十代越发浓重的阴霾，回想起那次他偶然与尤贝尔碰面时得知的部分发生过的事，心中一紧，“你和尤贝尔的事，你没有告诉他吗？”  
约翰眼看着十代的情绪消极起来，捏住他肩膀的手微微用了力，但语气仍然维持和缓，“十代，喜欢是最重要的。”  
十代依然感激于这个同自己很相似的朋友经常会讲出些浪漫的论调，这些论调与他心里埋藏的憧憬一致，所以他们才会成为挚友，而在将这些浪漫宣之于口这件事上，他显然不如这个北欧男孩直白勇敢。  
“不是的。”他的眼睛被前额垂下的棕发层层遮挡，从昨晚独自一人乘上回程的大巴起他就觉得自己似乎是想要流些眼泪，眼泪似乎能带走一些他胸中压抑着的不适，可直到现在，他都没有能湿一点眼眶。  
“我原先也以为，喜欢是最重要的。可不是这样的，”他忽然有些失神地想起爱德发间的洗发水气味，他明白自己大概是想他了。喃喃出口的话也开始让约翰有些难以理解，“游城十代已经死了，我只是恰好还记得游城十代喜欢的人而已。不，应该是，完成尤贝尔和霸王的执念是我的全部意义，我，应该一直守住他们两个才对。”  
“十代，你在说些什么啊？”约翰看着情绪越来越不对劲的朋友有些心慌，但他仍然试图捕捉某些漏出的他能稍稍理解的词汇来开导着，“十代，在你将霸王交还给尤贝尔时他们的执念就已经被你完成了，接下来是你自己的人生，追逐喜欢的人并没有错啊。”  
“我们都是无法挣脱前世的人，我已经接纳了前世，那么爱德也应该如此吧。”  
他并没有过足够的时间思索前世今生以及意识存在之类的唯心概念，异世界的决定在千钧一发间做出，他本能地将精灵王子的誓言完整地继承，他可以穿过时间去记起许多往日的点滴，他们如何在城堡里相伴着长大，尽管他一直像是站在不远处的观察者，对精灵王子的悲伤欢乐仅仅可以共情到极少的一部分——他把这归结为是游城十代一贯迟钝的情感认知。  
一份深沉的爱想要延续至永生永世，这不是既浪漫又理所应当的吗？爱德在经历像他那样的闪回记忆时，大概会比他更敏锐也更深刻地回忆起曾经是如何与凯撒相爱的吧。

——“我并没有要你来替我做选择哦。”  
凉凉的声音从不远处传来，十代一瞬间觉得心脏骤然缩紧。那个人背光而立，音调同平常类似地慵懒且甜腻，可十代知道他生气了。  
他身后有个身影不疾不徐地靠近，十代的视线落到那人端起的手臂上搭着的爱德的外套，他们之间仅半步之遥，没有依偎没有牵手，可就连约翰都感觉到他们之间难以言说的亲密。  
“回来了？玩得开心吗？”十代接口的语气却异样地轻快。  
从他离开到现在，所谓可以让那两人“玩”的时间不过就是刚过去的一整夜，他话里的暗示也不言而喻。  
爱德朝他的方向走了几步，从背光的模糊中走近来，十代读出那张脸上的冷意，他又瞟见爱德解了最上面两颗纽扣的衣领间不加遮掩的红痕，他记得自己之前曾经亲吻过这里。  
“还好。倒是你，幸好没错过上午的课。”爱德的手指随着他的视线抚上锁骨，“你没有什么要和我解释的吗？或者，你的什么决定也好。”  
爱德打往他手机里的未接电话大概在凌晨时段停掉了，游城十代那时坐在几乎无人的大巴车上盯着手机暗下去后再未亮起，转头望向车窗外单调的公路旁单调的灯光，任由自己被铺天盖地的孤独吞噬。  
爱德的决定，大概在凌晨十二点多的最后一通电话后尘埃落定，那么现在，只要他再补上一句道别，就可以彻底结束了吧。  
“我下午会去交退学申请。”他挡住因这句话而忽然惊诧地想要质问他的约翰的手，“我很快就要走了，之前，我也和你提过的吧？”  
爱德的表情在听到“退学”字眼时开始出现裂痕，垂在身侧的手指一松，金属触碰地面的声音浅浅地响起，十代不由得被那枚滚落地银环吸引视线，他下意识想弯身去捡。  
“原来是这个意思。”  
十代被他随后的一句自嘲牵动着慢了动作，戒指乘着这个机会飞快地顺着地面的一点点斜坡朝远处的方向溜走，直到它晃晃悠悠地靠近了那边地面的排水口，他才猛然反应过来发生了什么。  
他几乎是眼睁睁地看着它滚落入深井。  
“之前你告诉我你会走的时候，想的是以这样的方式退学离开吗？”爱德开始发现这个人似乎永远可以比自己预期中更放肆，他在回来的路上设想了无数种十代可能给出的混账理由，却没料到从一开始的温情都只是短暂停留的施舍。  
“那么你把它给我的时候，心里想的是什么？”他甚至开始想要发笑，他那时听他说什么“小孩子的不靠谱承诺”时还觉得这个人忽然认真得可爱，现在回想，大概从头到尾认真的只有自己。  
“不是的……”十代听出对方越来越走偏的思维，他想好好同他解释却不知从哪里讲起。他猜到凯撒多半和他说了有关尤贝尔的事——这些他一直都没能找到机会和他好好坦白的部分。因为他无法解释，他甚至想不出一个自洽的说法来证明自己的喜欢，与上一世与尤贝尔彻底割离的他，从所有这些事情被他回忆起之前就开始的喜欢。  
十代知道自己是会下意识逃避的人，在避免与爱德直接交流起“前世”这个话题前，他所想的就只有希望无限期地延长眼前的安稳和甜蜜，包括给出的承诺，也都像是在一个美好的平行世界。  
“对不起。”  
真的是很糟糕的道别和结束，他想。爱德菲尼克斯从地狱走出来的第六世，诅咒里写着他会遇见一个很差劲的男孩给了他无法兑现的承诺，这个男孩一度让他很痛苦。  
痛苦之后就会变好的对吧。

退学申请还是经历了一点波折，十代其实也有点奇怪凯撒为什么执着于让他完成学业再离开。而校长则是十分赞同自己爱徒的观点，一份退学申请他交了三次，最后一次甚至直接碰见当时正在校长办公室的凯撒，十代一看见他转头就往回走。  
“十代，是我。”凯撒跟着他到走廊间叫他。  
十代觉得跟一个前辈在教学楼里公然玩你追我跑的游戏实在有些难看，他无奈地停步。  
“有事啊？”  
“我是翔的哥哥，不是地狱凯撒。”凯撒紧走几步赶上来捉住他的一只手臂不让他走远。  
“现在还有什么区别吗？”他虽然些许了解亮和地狱凯撒之间的关系并不类似于自己和前世的精灵王子，但他们既然这一阵子如此配合默契，想必是都达成了共识。  
“最起码，爱德认为是有区别的。”  
十代心里暗骂这个人讲话怎么专戳人命门，但听了那个名字还是老老实实地停止了挣扎。  
他们一路并行走去室外的小路上，尽管天气和景致差了许多，十代还是不免回忆起了那天晚上与地狱凯撒同行的交谈，在有一搭没一搭的闲聊中语气逐渐冷了下来。  
“那家伙，真的把你得罪得很厉害。”凯撒不计较地笑笑，“之前还说赢了我要和我叫兄长，现在连和我聊聊天都这么不情不愿。不过，”他看着十代有些尴尬地歉意表情又认真地补充，“除了第一次他步下结界伤你是我意料之外，那一次很对不起。后面他做的事，都是我默许，所以你现在看我烦也正常。”  
“无所谓了，你也是为了爱德好。”十代只怪自己之前没留意到爱德与他的交集，同为职业选手，又“碰巧”一同前去了异世界，只有自己一直迟钝地忽略了其他人。  
“话说回来，为什么不让我退学？你不想看我早点离开吗？”十代讲出心中疑惑。  
“那退学以后，你要怎么办？”  
“我前段时间听约翰说北欧那边有精灵暴乱，大概需要我们这种人的帮助。”十代未加隐瞒，即便是之前的凯撒也是了解他能看到决斗精灵的体质的。  
“我是在问，你知道自己会有很长很长的生命，你打算要怎么过？”凯撒首次从另一个自己那里听到这样的说法时，还反复确认了“永生”的含义。那亦是他同意配合地狱凯撒的开端，在那之前，他在洞悉爱德心意后，本打算及时扑灭自己心里不该燃起的那点火苗。  
“与其说是很长的生命，不如说是我早就已经死了。你想听实话吗？”十代忽然扭头朝他露出一个有点复杂的笑容。  
凯撒轻轻点头。  
“之前我把自己当作一个死人，觉得所谓的喜欢和思念可能都是那个死掉的游城十代留下的一点点痕迹，很快就会散去。”他徐徐念出自己的名字，像是依旧在拼命分辨“自己”究竟和“十代”是怎样的联系。  
“我甚至很任性地表达过喜欢，反正死人的情感无法维持和再生。”他仰头望了望天空，回想起那些像冰糖一样的吻和缠绵，胸口传来持续地钝痛，而他这几天已经习以为常。  
“可是，”  
可是，他终于发现这阵痛楚摸不到尽头。  
他甚至幼稚地想过躲在远处确认未来的日子里地狱凯撒承诺过的守护和幸福，如果没能履行他甚至会去杀了他。但仅仅是刚过去几天里偶然撞见的二人同行已经足够让他只想要立刻逃离。  
凯撒仍然站在他身侧耐心地等着他的后文，但偏开了头装作没有看到仰着头的男孩眼角落下的一点晶莹。


	9. Chapter 9

（九）  
谈话以十代彻底消声的话头结束，凯撒拿过了他手里捏紧的退学申请书，丢下句会帮他转交就转身准备离去，临走前被十代从身后提醒了句“你要当心一下那个人”，声音不怎么大，甚至令人怀疑说话的人究竟想不想让人听到。  
当日下午十代就接到了通知，内容却是休学申请的通过，十代瞟了眼最下面的一行“两年内未主动返回学校继续学业则不再保留学位”，也打消了再去校长室确认的念头。他将薄薄几页纸重新叠好收回信封，回宿舍开始收拾起自己极为轻便的行李。  
栗子球带着夜色回来，却迟迟不肯回到卡组，偏要拉着十代出门，十代无奈只能暂时放下手中叠到一半的衣服，懒懒散散地跟着它又踏进丛林深处。  
走出很久十代才迟迟反应过来这条路自己似乎曾经走过，之前帮万丈目寻找卡片就是这里。他靠近那个他下过两次的井口蹲下身，抬头正要问飞在眼前的栗子球，却发现它趁自己不注意溜回了卡组睡觉，十代有点心慌——他好像有点忘了回去的路。  
隐约听见下面有响动，十代犹豫了几秒钟还是小心地走了下去。  
视野宽阔起来后，这里仍和上次来时没什么区别，四处散着些卡片和杂物，偶有海中栖息的生物缓慢爬行而过，十代朝着方才响动的方向靠近，刚刚绕过一块遮挡视线的巨石，他看到意料之外的白色身形出现在眼前，他甚至还未来得及看清人脸就下意识想要逃离。  
对方原本是背对十代半蹲半跪在地面上捡着什么东西，听到他出现后猛然回身站起，那人手里的灯光照亮十代的脸时，他似乎也愣了一下。  
“爱德……？”十代一时搞不清栗子球方才的引路究竟是被欺骗被指使还是它擅作主张，但总归，引他前来的目的八成就是面前这个人了。  
爱德在一瞬的惊讶过后垂下手臂陷入沉默，站在离十代仅仅三四步远的位置淡淡地望着他，眸间情绪难于分辨。  
“你怎么……在这里？”十代全然忘了该如何迈步离开，只是二人像这样僵在这样昏暗的地下太过尴尬和奇怪，他发问的声音都带着磕磕绊绊的酸涩。  
“找东西。”得到干脆简短的回答。  
“这样啊……”十代想问他在找什么，也想立刻想出一个自己莫名到来的理由，但大脑还处在一片空白，只好未经过多思索地开口，“我，出来随便走走。”  
周身空气似乎都粘滞了起来。  
爱德略一点头，走过去将右手摊开伸到十代眼底，十代低头看见那只熟悉的银环，上面沾了些泥污，静静地躺在白皙的掌心。  
他伸出手覆上那只同样沾了些污垢的手掌，没有被躲开。  
“休学批准了，今晚我就要走了。”他低声念叨出并未想过说出口的告别。  
爱德反手握住他覆上的手翻转过来，将戒指留在他手心，没什么留恋地抽回手，  
“嗯，约翰下午告诉我了。”语毕便要越过他离开。  
“你之前问我，”十代看他因自己的话暂时停步，“你问我，把它给你的时候心里在想什么。”他偏头看向昏暗光线中男孩面无表情的侧脸，又想起约翰在今天晚饭时告诉他的事。  
“爱德，那时候我是真心的。”他收紧手掌，掌心里的银环与他手指上还未脱下的那枚紧紧相贴，这一对大概会永远存放在他这的戒指，他徒劳地希望它们不要因不得已携带的“欺骗”罪行而蒙尘。  
“嗯，我知道了。”爱德盯着自己的鞋尖，回答的尾音低下去，片刻后他抬起头来继续朝着出口走去。  
“你为什么没接受凯撒？”十代仍保持着背朝他离开的方向，但还是没忍住问出了口。约翰和他讲起这件事时他也只是稍稍顿了下夹菜的筷子，但一想到自己所有看起来像是一厢情愿的“牺牲”都是由此而起，即便他并不打算挽回什么，也总想要问个清楚。  
他听到背后的脚步声再一次停住，   
“你管得好多啊——” 随即是一声浅浅的，满溢嘲讽的叹息，是那个男孩惯常用来惹人不快时采用的口吻和声线，“我告诉你原因是他做起来没节制，这理由满意吗？”  
十代不自觉的轻笑混在爱德加速离开的脚步声中，等整个昏暗的空间里少了一半光亮后，他摸出口袋里的羽翼栗子球卡片，尽管那只小精灵正装睡地起劲，他还是磨蹭着卡片上的精灵图案，声音却异常轻快，  
“出来带路，我不知道怎么回去啦。”  
栗子球耷拉着眼皮出现在他眼前，躲避着他灼灼的目光，大气都不敢出。  
“aibo，你究竟是谁的aibo？约翰让你干什么你就干什么啊？”十代叹了口气，看着栗子球幽幽地朝出口飞去，无奈地跟上了它。

夜间启程如计划进行，他熟练地启动校长借给他的游艇，在飞驰入水时刻意忽略了附近那艘熟悉的私人游艇里亮起的灯光。依照他和约翰商量计划好的，他先到童实野町住一段时间，等约翰交换期结束再一起去北欧解决精灵骚乱。  
计划定得很仓促，十代当时只想着学院考试周将近，哪怕是平日不常来的爱德也大部分时间都留在岛上，他不想整日低头不见抬头见，就直接否定了约翰劝说他再多在学校住一阵子的提议。但当他踏上童实野町的街道，看到随处可见的明星职业选手战队宣传，才发觉自己失策了。  
他拉低帽檐遮挡视线，随便找了家酒店，做好把自己关在屋里大半个月不出门的打算，如果不是他偶然间目击了一场气氛诡谲的决斗。  
他早就习惯于视野中出现比普通人更多的内容，比如卡片精灵，但他还极少见到一个正在决斗的人类身体若隐若现地与一个缥缈的身形交叠，而他几乎可以断定，是那个漂浮着的意识在掌控着整个局面。压倒性的胜利过后，十代注视着对面的普通人类就地陷入沉睡——或许准确来说，是死亡。  
“是冥界使者。”尤贝尔不知从何时开始出现在他身后，凑近耳边悄声这样告诉他，“想必是来假借凡人的手，以黑暗决斗来执行制裁吧。我们不要凑热闹的好。”  
十代正打算依言起身悄悄离去，那个半透明的身形却忽然扭头朝他的方向看过来，他呼吸一滞，随即发现它的脸上眼睛的部位是被蒙上的。  
他停在原地一动不动地由着那个幽灵般的身影朝他靠近，它似乎并不需要依靠“视力”来辨识方位和环境，正当十代在大脑中飞快地演习着如何装作没有看到它一样地走开时，却发现它擦着自己身侧径直离开了，半刻都没有因为他停一下。  
“是它无所谓被别人看到它杀人，还是它根本就没有看到我？”十代边低声询问着尤贝尔边四下查看着周围除了他和那两名决斗者以外空无一人的环境，如果真的无所谓，何必挑选这么僻静的角落来执行。  
“十代，”尤贝尔罕见地犹豫了一会儿才回答他，十代不知为何听出一点苦涩的情绪，“这样的冥界使者，不靠视力，而是靠感知生命气息来识人。”  
他愣了愣，继而很快明白了苦涩的由来——  
他早已经没有生命的气息了。

爱德在结束两门考试后终于从岛上出发回训练营，这次还载了个万丈目一起。从成为爱德的助理将近一个月来，这还算是他第一次跟着爱德去训练基地，如果不是爱德最近脾气比以前阴冷了许多，并且每次他不小心提起游城十代时都要被翻白眼甩脸色，万丈目可能会更激动一点。他甚至去问过约翰，这两个人为什么忽然从可以一句话推荐自己做助理的交情降至冰点，结果每次都被那个精通话术的北欧男孩几句话绕开。  
爱德翻看着接下来几天的比赛安排，他看着预赛的分组觉得有些奇怪。他一贯知道这些商业性质的比赛一般会将可看性放在首位，即便对外宣称是纯随机分组，但每次他都默认会被匹配到那几个最强劲的对手，毕竟两三回合就结束的战斗除了拉低收视率和上座率外毫无益处。而这次，他被匹配给了一个新人，他在基地简单看过几次这个新人的练习，虽然理性告诉他任何时候也不该轻敌，但他仍觉得这样的分组有些异常。  
第二天清早他按时醒来，一切都还算井然有序地准备着。除了到达赛场休息室后，方才在酒店吃早餐时还看起来兴致盎然的万丈目忽然安静了下来，爱德无暇分心去关照他是不是吃坏了肚子，只是默默减少了招呼他来帮自己做各种打理。  
他的场次很靠前，很快就有人来通知他准备进场比赛，他被带至一个容积不小的黑色箱子前，工作人员逐一为他穿戴上里面黑色的器械——他曾在凯撒随身携带的手提箱中见过类似的，但功效远远低于地下决斗场折磨性质的用具——据说只是因为今天场地的决斗系统的痛觉传感功能有些失灵，才配了这种人体安全范围内的辅助器材。昨天他在练习时尝试过了一次，与平时的决斗感受无异。  
“为什么看上去和别人的不太一样？”昨天他试用时并没有任何额外的顾虑和不适，而现在摆在他眼前的这一套，让他没来由地心生不安。  
“放心，都是一样的数值设置，我们反复核查过了。”工作人员笑眯眯地和他解释。  
他不好多说什么，配合穿戴好后入了场。  
对手与他印象中的相差无几，那位甚至有些忐忑地同他问候，他回以礼貌的微笑。比赛开始，爱德获得先攻，他如往常一样谨慎地召出守备怪兽，放置盖卡，回合结束后，他隐约觉得对方的状态有了些奇怪的转变。  
对方的出牌攻势却与练习时截然不同，爱德暗觉不妙，随即超出认知的痛楚袭来，他一时站立不稳用右膝撑住地板，忍痛发动了盖卡才勉强扛过第一轮进攻。  
接下去他发现，对方的出牌策略并不比之前高明多少，如果是平常的痛觉他可以很轻松地应对，但在成倍数放大的痛觉感应下如此密集地承伤让他在几回合后就开始有些吃不消，尽管他仍然自信胜券在握，但持续的剧痛让他开始担心自己会不会比赛一结束就直接被送进医院。  
他感觉到额头上开始渗出些汗珠，甚至视野都不像方才那样清晰了，他闭了闭眼尝试缓解，正打算继续自己的回合，一阵刺耳的警报声炸响整个场馆。观众席率先骚动起来，本就人声鼎沸的场馆里更加嘈杂，工作人员的指挥声和广播声夹杂着上千人的跑动脚步声炸得他的头开始隐隐作痛。  
爱德这才发觉比赛场地边缘有浓烟弥漫过来，他下意识想要躲避开烟雾的侵袭，紧接着视线就被彻底笼罩。他冷静地低下身去摸索着可以安全撤离的方向。  
一只手臂从身后环上他的腰，他低头认出是万丈目的外套，便顺从地由人将他半拖半抱着逃离烟雾的中心。等他感觉到双脚踏上通向后台休息室的路的地板，后方的人另一只手臂也环抱过来，爱德下意识握住了横在他腰前的手，手指间嵌着的金属触感让他心下一惊。  
“是我，先别出声，”他的耳畔紧贴着一个意料之外的声线，背靠着的怀抱熟悉又陌生，“跟我走。”

-TBC


	10. Chapter 10

（十）  
十代本打算直接带爱德离开场馆，闷头领着爱德走到一半被他提醒身上的器械很可能还有定位功能，回头才发现爱德布满冷汗的额头和开始泛白的嘴唇。不得已他推开了附近一间无人的小房间，拉着爱德躲了进去。  
十代手忙脚乱地帮他拆除器械，爱德直接席地而坐平复着呼吸和身上还未退去的阵痛。  
“你为什么在这里？”爱德抬手挡开十代伸过来要探自己额头温度的手，随意抹了把已经流至鬓边的汗珠。  
“你的器械被人改了，刚才是一场黑暗决斗，不得已我只好炸了中央系统才强制中止。”  
“这我知道，”爱德没顾及十代听完他这半句后瞪大的双眼，“我问的是你为什么在这里？”  
“你知道是黑暗决斗你还去打？”十代顿时感觉到无名火起，不自觉地扬高了音调。  
“你声音再大点，一会儿就有人发现这有人了。”爱德白了他一眼，第三次重复问话，“你到底为什么会在这？你再不回答的话我现在就走。”  
十代勉强压住情绪，照实回答，“因为偶然知道有人要杀你，而我看到你这次来比赛又没有凯撒跟着，我就去找了万丈目……”  
“喂，”爱德忽然主动往前凑近了点十代的脸，露出难以理解的神情：“你到底是打算离开，还是想以后每次发现我遇险然后亮又不在的时候出来顶班啊？”  
“……”十代的话梗在喉咙，对上爱德伶牙俐齿技能全开的时候他总是无话可说，只得转开话题，“你，现在感觉好点了没？”  
爱德又背靠回墙面，视线也从十代脸上移开瞥向别处，不怎么好气地“嗯”了一声。  
“那你再缓一会儿，我们得赶快离开这。”  
“我不和你走。”爱德轻飘飘地一口回绝。  
“别的时候你怎么跟我生气也好，这次你必须跟着我走。”十代甚至没心情质问他为什么明知是赌命的决斗还是往上冲，想也知道会是多令他急火攻心的诡辩回答。他耐着性子试图摆出些不容置疑的态度。  
爱德自然是没吃他这一套，嗤笑一声就打算撑着身子站起来，被十代一把按住双肩抵在了墙上。  
“爱德，当初，是我把你从斋王手里救回来的，”十代开始口不择言地提起他从不想拿出来做筹码的事情，“我知道没人能管得住你，但你不能拿你的命来赌气。”  
“救世主大人是不是拯救世界救得不知天高地厚了？”爱德回敬道，“黑暗决斗躲得过这次也躲不过下次，更何况方才那局我本来也有赢的信心，本来让我刚才在场上把杂碎解决掉就行了，我可没让你来插这一手。”  
“杂碎解决掉一个，如果还有下一个来呢？如果他们不杀死你不罢休呢？”  
“那就回到我刚才问你的，下次我再遇险你还打算帮我吗？从你说要离开那天起，以后我究竟遭遇什么是死是活，跟你还有什么关系吗？”爱德又回忆起那天夜里凯撒同他讲的十代和凯撒之间的约定，那时他只觉得仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话。现在回想起，依然觉得很可笑。“这前男友的恩情，还是不欠的好。十代，我并没有和你再做朋友的想法。”  
十代无言以对，但按住爱德的手并未放松，爱德也懒得和他再多费口舌，索性放弃挣扎乖乖坐在十代跟前休息着。  
直到似乎是隔壁房间的门锁被打开的声音打破寂静，十代警觉地看了眼进门时已经被他从里面反锁的屋门。爱德懒洋洋地说，“别想了，这是我们训练常来的地方，木村他每个屋子都能进。”  
话音未落，房间门外响起钥匙和门禁卡的声响，十代顾不得其他将爱德拽进怀里，甚至用风衣裹得仔细，爱德直接拿膝盖去顶他，被十代躲开后还不肯老实。直到十代终于强行把他的头按在胸口，爱德听到隔着胸腔传来的激烈又不安的心跳，以及头顶上十代一句轻声到几不可闻的祈求，“别出声，求你。”  
爱德侧头靠在十代怀里，从拥抱的缝隙间看到些门口的状况。那个叫做木村的后辈开门进来，依然是方才赛场上那种莫名诡异的状态，爱德本还有些顾虑被后辈直接撞见自己和别的男生这样抱在一块，却发现木村的目光似乎是涣散的，甚至仿佛并没有看见自己和十代。  
木村进了屋内随意走了几步，甚至将头转到正对爱德和十代的方向几次，都完全没有发现他们的意思。十代紧盯着他环顾一圈后又往门口走去，正要松一口气，另一个嗓音从门口响起，十代的心再度悬起来。  
“木村君？你在这里做什么？”凯撒停步在门口迎上向自己走来的木村，视线却落在角落里相拥而坐的二人。  
“地狱凯撒？”爱德听到木村以一个完全陌生的声线对那个人叫出这个名字。  
“地狱凯撒到这里来，是想救你心上人一命吗？可惜这次我不能答应你，轮回和前世，最多只能以传说存在于人的意识里。一个拥有了轮回前记忆的人，不能留。”视线没有焦点的男孩仿佛对这一片虚空讲着这些话，声音也漂浮着，仿佛从地下深处传来。  
而木村继续说道，“不过也只是将他再带去重新轮回罢了，很快，你就可以再遇见他的下一世了。地狱凯撒，反正他现在似乎也不会倾心于你，你等到下一世又何妨呢？”  
门口的少年沉默着，似乎在思索什么，也似乎仅是在等待，良久，他开口，“那个孩子，凭你的本事，是没办法决斗取胜的。”  
木村听罢，似乎很是苦恼地拧了下眉，叹气道，“果然是这样吗？刚才我就有这种预感。为什么人类决斗一代比一代更厉害了啊？那我只好去找我哥哥来了。不过——”他话锋一转，“你这话的意思是，我们再来执行裁决的时候，你不会加以阻拦是吗？那会减少很多不必要的麻烦。”  
十代一字不漏地将二人的谈话听进去，爱德的手却在此时探进十代的外套环抱上他开始变得僵硬的身体。十代的视线与凯撒隔空交汇，凯撒的目光平静无波，低声回答木村，“是的，我不会阻拦。”  
木村离开后，凯撒依然站在门口没往前迈步，空气凝滞着，三个人以有点怪异的姿态留在房间中对峙。直到凯撒淡淡地提了句“再这个姿势下去脖子快扭断了”，十代才缓缓松开怀抱。  
“你看起来很震惊的样子啊？”爱德活动着肩膀和脖子，缓缓起身站立起来，低头看着愣坐在原地的十代，又抬头朝凯撒挥了下手，“多谢你，亮。”  
“地狱凯撒呢？”十代维持着空了的怀抱，并没有起身。  
“他不能越过我的意愿控制这具身体，不过我猜他现在大概赶去找木村君，告诉他你们就藏在房间里吧。”凯撒继续问道，“十代，你什么时候发现自己可以帮爱德隐蔽搜捕的？”  
“刚才。”缓了几秒才听到回答。  
“？”“？”另外两人满头黑线。“喂，这么说你刚才什么都不知道？那万一他一进门就看见我们两个了怎么办？”爱德扶额。  
“他看不到我的。只会看到你一个人，”十代头也没抬，“我过去把他直接打晕也不是不行。”  
“看不到你……是，什么意思？”爱德觉得十代现在的状态比自己预想的要消沉许多，便也不再故意用有些刻薄的语调。他又蹲下身去想看看十代的脸。  
接下去，爱德甚至怀疑自己是不是出现了幻觉，还坐在自己眼前离凯撒有起码七八步距离远的十代，大概只是不到一秒钟的时间，就冲到了凯撒身前，扬起拳头朝凯撒的脸挥了过去。  
凯撒踉跄着，拿手背蹭了下嘴角，一言不发地回望着十代震怒的脸。爱德赶忙走上前去扯住十代的手，“十代，他是亮啊。”  
“我管他是谁，当初让我走的时候两位不是挺齐心的吗？现在倒要跟我算起我能打谁不能打谁了？”  
爱德被他一句话堵回来噤了声，十代却并没有甩掉他的手，反而反手握住生怕他趁自己不注意跑掉一样。  
“丸藤亮，我问你，”十代第一次对他直呼大名，“那天晚上承诺我会保护他的是地狱凯撒我知道，但你后来也承认，他做出的事全是你默许。那今天，由着爱德去和人黑暗决斗而不出手制止也是你默许吗？你也别拿自己没料到来搪塞我，连我都提前知道的事你会不知道？”  
“十代，刚才亮也说过了，他很清楚我可以赢的。”爱德见凯撒一直微低着头沉默不语，试着出声替他解释。  
“他清楚什么？”十代音量骤然增大，“凯撒，黑暗决斗是什么你清楚吗？一旦输掉就必死意味着什么你清楚吗？高材生，优等生，前辈！今天不是例行考核，失误了说明什么不够优秀需要继续努力，也不是要把谁逼上绝路看什么潜能上限，这是赌命的决斗，爱德什么都没做错就可能因为个小疏忽而死！你清楚什么叫人会死吗？你怎么知道今天不会有别的变数？你怎么知道今天爱德的状态一定正常发挥？你怎么知道他们不会临时换个更强的使者过来？你怎么知道，被调高了百倍系数的器械戴在他身上，他会不会还没坚持到赢比赛就倒下了？你当给我的承诺是什么，当他又是什么？你以为你对我食言我不会回来找你算账吗？”  
他仿佛忍了很久般，一下子爆发式地吼出这些。爱德的手被十代捏在掌心，力气大到爱德觉得半条手臂都有点血液不畅，但他什么也没说，也没有试图挣脱。  
凯撒没有对这一长串的责备做出任何反驳和辩解，他轻声说了句“对不起”，没等十代再说什么，万丈目从楼道一侧跑了过来。  
“十代，我按你说的，把那个叫木村的骗进地下室锁起来了。”万丈目径直走到十代面前摊开手，“我的衣服总能还给我了吧，你没给我穿坏吧？”  
十代表情缓和了点，一面松开了爱德的手，一面一把把那间黑风衣剥了下来丢给他，“多谢，一会儿还要劳驾你去把他放出来。不过，你以为我喜欢穿你这件满是变质酱油味的衣服啊？”  
“爱德，你还好吧？你的手机刚才一直响个不停，可能是老板打的。”万丈目掏出爱德的手机递给他，爱德道谢着接过后，对万丈目说，“那咱们回去好了。”  
十代截住爱德，不顾万丈目一脸惊诧地看着他俩牵住的手，“你得跟我走。”  
爱德深吸了口气，转头正视十代时甚至还面带微笑，“虽然你今天很多事，但还是谢谢你救我。而且，我说过了，我不跟你走。”说话间，十代忽然觉得手腕处似乎被什么咬了下，低头便看到爱德正将一支已经排空的小针管单手收进袖口。  
而爱德的笑意却在大约一分钟后渐渐消失，十代仍好好地站在他面前，目光清明，握着他的力道丝毫未减。  
“你……？”爱德几乎难以置信地瞪着十代，接着方才藏针管的手被十代隔着衣袖牢牢握紧。  
“你刚才问，为什么木村看不到我，这就是原因。”  
爱德还没从一头雾水中理出一个答案，就被他强行拽着走出了好远。  
凯撒一直站在原地没有任何反应，直到看着两人走远，万丈目回头问候他嘴角的伤，他忽然像是感知到什么一般皱了下眉，随即问过来扶住他的万丈目：“能先想个办法，把我锁起来吗？”

一路机车骑行后，爱德被带着驶入人流愈发稀少的住宅区，爱德记得自己曾被前辈邀请来过这里庆生，是个安全措施繁复且谨慎的住宅区。直到爱德真的迈进一间公寓的大门，他都还觉得十代可能只是到这里附近找个花园来和他聊天。  
“这是，你家？”爱德大致记得这附近地段价格不菲，不过他也对十代家境优渥有所耳闻。  
“临时租的而已。”十代把外门锁好，又替爱德把换下的鞋子放到一旁的鞋柜上，然后领他走进去。  
“游城十代，”爱德站在玄关处不肯朝前走了，“你这是要把我关起来啊？”  
“啊？”十代没发现自己一路都紧绷的脸色到现在都还没恢复正常，“不，我只是，有些事想和你解释清楚，毕竟你也问到了。”他的声音开始局促不安，也松开了一直拉着爱德的手，“嗯，可以的话请在这待几个小时，等万丈目替我确认好木村恢复正常了，你再离开。”  
突然的礼貌用语让爱德一时忘了自己准备好的挖苦，他愣了愣，尴尴尬尬地站在原地和几步远的十代对望了一会儿，又都觉得气氛暧昧差不多同时挪开了视线——尽管这样气氛更暧昧了。

爱德坐着，搅了搅摆在眼前的咖啡，他忽然回想起自己从和十代刚刚相识起到现在，似乎从来没有像现在这样尴尬紧张过，那个时候他一心想击败这个所谓预言中的变数，连人际该有的客套都直接跳过了，现在倒像是一并补回来一般。  
“所以，”爱德试着打破寂静，“为什么那管药对你无效？又为什么，你说木村会看不到你？”他之前听凯撒讲起“超融合”和“永生”时只觉得荒谬，又加上那时他心中多是愤怒，哪怕他最后相信了那些与尤贝尔相关的故事，他也还是当一切只是十代逃离的借口，而逃离的真正原因，分明只有“不够在意”一条。  
“凯撒告诉你的，大概也就只到我可以活很久这点吧。其实这也只是不能确定的事，只不过是我身上的时间流动有些奇怪，连我也不知道它会在哪一天又改变了。附身木村的冥界使者，只能感知生命，不仅是人类，哪怕是地狱凯撒那样的堕神，也是有生命力的，而我……”不仅是我，哪怕是被我靠近触碰的生命，也会被瞬间掩盖住所有跳动的活力。  
十代声线平缓少有起伏，爱德的心却在一点点揪紧。  
“如果你当我是一块，残留着一点死去的游城十代记忆的石头。这块石头回到你跟前，就是为了告诉你他喜欢你。但你毕竟，不能真的把这块石头当做是他。”  
“为什么，确信自己是石头，而不是他呢？”  
十代从未见过爱德眼中那片明亮的闪着冷光的蓝这么暗淡的样子，他忽然充满歉意。  
“我问你，就现在，这个时候，你喜欢我吗？不管你是什么。”爱德隔着桌面过去包裹住他的手，他是第一次碰到比自己体温还冷的十代的手。  
“我……”十代看着爱德从小桌对面起身，拉着他的手凑到他跟前。在他想要后退躲开时被爱德用另一只手挡住了后脑。爱德如愿与他轻轻地碰到了鼻尖。  
“你在发抖啊……喂，”爱德似乎开始不想再唤起那个名字，“可石头是不会发抖的。”  
“不会……的…吗……”十代轻声回应的字句被浅浅的啄吻沾到了另一个人的唇间，留下点薄荷的香气，飘入鼻息。

-TBC


	11. Chapter 11

（十一）  
十代在手机屏幕刚亮起还未来得及响起第一声的时候挂掉了来电，已经接近下午四点，他看了看身侧仍在熟睡的人，调高了点空调温度，轻手轻脚地从床上起身来到阳台，回拨过去。  
“你敢挂我的电话？”对方接起后气势汹汹。  
“以为是闹钟，不小心按掉了。”十代随口诌了个借口，“你那边怎么样？”  
“按你说的，木村醒了以后完全不记得上午决斗的事，但是，十代，他万一在演戏骗我怎么办？我还是看不到你给我描述的那个浮在头顶的虚影，要不你过来确认一下我再让他走？”  
“不用了，放他走吧，关太久会出麻烦的。你没有让他发现你吧？”  
“我一直都是躲在别处，找其他人去和他解释事情的。放心，不会怀疑到爱德头上。那我让他走了？诶对了——”  
十代正要简单道谢后挂掉电话，被万丈目这半句话拦下，“怎么了？”  
“凯撒他，非要我把他锁起来。”  
“啊？”十代以为自己听错了。  
“是的，所以我找了一个地方让他单独住着，但我好像隐约听到他在和什么人吵架，是他的卡片精灵吗？”  
十代脑中忽然产生了一个可怕的想法，“他现在在哪里？我马上过去。”  
“不，十代。他特意让我告诉你，这两天先带爱德躲几天尽量别出来乱晃，等他解决完自己的事情再来找他……得送木村回基地了不跟你多说了。还有，你让爱德回一下老板的电话，我快兜不住了。”  
“好，今天真的谢谢你，万丈目。你从来没这么帅过。”  
“喂，本少爷每天都这么帅只是你今天才发现好不好？”  
十代听到万丈目挂断电话后才缓缓把手机放下来，他望着窗外公寓楼间有限的视野范围内的一点景致，远不及他在学院宿舍可以直接望到海平线的舒畅。  
也不知站在原地发呆了多久，十代忽然察觉到什么般猛然回头，爱德斜着身子倚在阳台的门边正打量着他。  
“你！……怎么走过来都没声音啊？”十代的手机差点滑下去。  
“如果不声音轻一点，哪有机会听到你趁我睡着和别的男生打电话还夸他帅呢？”  
十代被他逗笑，走过去拉他，“不是吧，你自己助理的醋也要吃啊？”顺便把挡在爱德眼前的几缕碎发拨开理好。  
“他对你来说，究竟是我的助理，还是你的一个能和你看到一样的东西的朋友，你自己清楚。”爱德语气里全无恼意，但这后半句也足够让十代意识到刚才那话并不全是玩笑。  
“和我看到一样的东西？”十代尝试理解着这个形容，视线追随着爱德悠闲踱步到窗边，“什么一样的东西？”   
“就是，比如你们都会偶尔对着空气讲起话来……”  
爱德却隔了好一会儿才回答他，十代已经走到他身后把下巴窝在他右肩。  
“啊，你说可以看到决斗精灵的事吗？这算什么啊，巧合而已啊。要按这么说，我是不是也可以称凯撒是‘跟你眼睛颜色很像的同僚’啊？……啊，喂！”十代的左腹挨了结实的一记肘击，爱德偏过脑袋不可理喻地横了他一眼。  
“是你自己说这种体质是很重要的默契的，也是很珍贵的缘分。”  
十代差一点就嘴快地问出来“我什么时候说过”，看到爱德真的开始渐渐阴郁的表情犹豫了一下，继而想起他毫不知情的那一段在异世界的拒绝。他一时语塞，只能偷偷地搂紧了点怀里的人。  
“听说你……”爱德的声音又低低地响起，“听说你要和，要和人一块去北欧？”  
十代不敢再不过脑乱说什么，他试着叫了叫似乎正在惬意地度过自己休息时间的尤贝尔问她当时“替他拒绝”的详情，没得到回应。他只好老实承认，“因为那边有很多决斗精灵，可能需要我们这种体质的人。”  
“你还记得之前，你被关禁闭那天，其实我那时候本来有话想问你的，因为我以为你是一个人走……”  
“你想问什么？”  
“算了，都有人和你一起了。”  
十代掰着他的肩膀让爱德转过身来朝向自己，“喂，你话都说到这了，明明就是希望我能听到。”  
爱德忽然烦躁起来，开始躲避十代的触碰，“我没有。”他推搡和挣扎的力度不小，十代松开了怀抱，只留右手握着爱德一只手腕免得他径直离开。  
“你在意的不是万丈目，是约翰对不对？”十代到这时才迟迟猜测出尤贝尔当时借自己之口说出的话，他对自己迟钝的没什么长进的情感能力感到无奈，哪怕面对的是爱德，在坚定自己“喜欢他”与及时领会到“他的心思”之间，也还隔着长长的路。  
“我没有在意任何人。”爱德的手指轻轻划过十代的脸颊和下颌，在收回之前被十代捉住，“十代，你不能确定的，只是你到底是不是游城十代的问题。而我，连游城十代是不是喜欢我都还没确认。”他双手挣开钳制，像是把玩玩具一样把手指插进十代的发间，尽管心中被翻起的苦涩在一点点的加剧，他还是努力笑出来，“喂，你这个大脑总是缺好几跟弦的笨蛋，真的知道自己喜欢谁吗？”  
爱德把十代的手放在自己胸口贴紧，“你知道，喜欢和记忆的区别吗？”十代如他所料地露出了不解的神情，“我记得很久之前的事，几百年前，那些时候我和地狱凯撒一起出游看过的天气和风景，还有我们住过的房子，窗棂的颜色，我们一起养过的狗叫什么，喜欢在什么时段出门，我全部都记得。”  
“但是啊——”他故意无视了十代开始僵硬的神色，望着十代头顶后方一处天花板上的纹饰，继续说道，“喜欢是不能被记住的。那些事情被我很完整地装在脑子里，可是这里，”他握紧了贴在自己胸口处的十代的手指，“并不会被那些忽然记起的事改变。倒是你，我都差不多忘了跟你发生过什么事，也快想起不来一开始为什么喜欢你了……”他后知后觉地开始觉得说出来的话有些丢脸，对上十代专注的视线，干咳了下，“我在说认真的，你干嘛忽然脸红啊！”  
“拜托，你的脸更红好不好。”十代小声嘟囔，眼神开始四处乱飘。  
“所以怎么样？”爱德硬着头皮问他。  
“什么怎么样？”  
“真是个笨蛋啊你！”爱德红着脸毫不客气地朝十代头上来了记爆栗，“所以你之前叽里咕噜说的那一大堆石头不石头的，现在能有答案了吗？”  
爱德气鼓鼓地看着还在支支吾吾的十代，索性绕过他往房间里走，“不管你了，我先去回几个电话。”  
“诶——”十代赶忙从后面拉住他，“我还有话跟你说。”  
爱德偷偷深吸了口气，才转过头朝他故意摆出一脸不耐烦，“说吧。”  
“嗯……那个，你饿不饿，晚餐想吃什么？”  
“？”爱德气得直接甩开他的手转身又要走，这回被十代直接绕到身前拦住搂进怀里。  
“我跟你开玩笑的啦——”十代笑嘻嘻地腾出一只手捏他的脸，看他不能更幼稚地追着咬自己的手，十代干脆用这只手把他引向自己的唇边。  
爱德在就差几厘米咬到十代下唇的时候停住，他的双眼只装下这个人，一动不动地，由他缠绵地在自己唇上蹭过几下，然后脸被他小心捧起，爱德看着他嘴唇嗡动，一个一个音节叩响耳骨，动听到他要花上更长的时间去理解连成的字句，  
“不管我是什么，我喜欢你。”

男高中生情侣的首度同居生活的前几天会过成什么样，无需太多想象力也能大致猜测出六七成。有次刚刚做完后，爱德忽然皱着眉头盯着床头柜，十代问他在看什么时，他几乎是有些盘问的意味问道，“我来之前你就准备了这么多的套在这，到底原本是为谁？”  
十代第一次想冲他翻白眼——像爱德无数次对他做过的那样，十代也开始学会像他那样揉他的头发，“是租房赠的啦，房东比较爱管闲事，我就堆在那了。在你眼里我到底是个什么东西啊？”  
爱德居然真的认真回答起来，“一开始觉得可能有点性冷淡，跟这一堆套不太搭，不过现在好多了，继续努力。”说完还从被子里扬起手拍了拍十代的肩膀，动作夸张了点牵扯到了身上的肌肉，酸痛感让他整个又瘫回了十代怀里。刚躺回去爱德就感觉到十代憋笑地胸腔都在震动。  
几天之后，凯撒的电话打来，十代接起爱德的手机，简短几句对话后，他拽了下还窝在身旁被子里的爱德，“我们得去见凯撒。”爱德“嗯”了一声起身，十代看他一副理所当然的样子，有点奇怪地问了句，  
“你不好奇为什么吗？”  
“还能为什么，他和地狱凯撒应该吵得差不多了吧。”爱德指了指靠近十代那侧的床头柜，示意他把眼药水递过来。  
接过药水后爱德见十代还是盯着自己，无奈地开口解释，“我这几天没和他联系过。那天比赛之前他们两个就开始有分歧了，”而且这分歧还一定能程度上是爱德亲自挑拨的，“地狱凯撒只把我当作是个失败的轮回产品，不满意了就要退货重来，所以也不管我死活了，但亮呢，自然还是想救我的。”他仰起头滴了几滴药水，闭着眼适应了一会儿。  
“他想救你又怎么样，最后不还是听了地狱凯撒的话没管你去比赛。”十代的话里还能听出些余怒。  
“亮不是你想的那样，”爱德睁开眼后看见十代的表情后有点意外，本来想说的几句亮的好话都给忘了，只得接着解释，“亮最近开始失去对身体的绝对掌控，我也不太明白为什么。但他那天没能及时去赛场，八成是因为地狱凯撒强制让亮休眠了。”  
“失去对身体的绝对掌控？可那天他明明告诉我——”听到这个与自己前几天的胡乱猜测重叠的消息，十代惊得话都快说不出来。  
“那天他这样讲的话，可能听起来像是找借口吧，”爱德耸耸肩，“他那天就像是故意去引你揍他一拳一样。”他看着十代由惊讶转为有些复杂的消沉的表情，贴过去安慰性地揉了揉他的头，“没关系啦，亮不会放在心上的。”  
“那你呢？”十代垂着头没有躲避爱德的手，却也没像往常一样顺势伸手揽住他。  
“我什么？”爱德不解。  
“你会放在心上吗？”感受到爱德蹂躏自己头发的手在听到这句话后立刻停下来，十代等过了几秒钟的沉默后，试着恢复点笑容对他说，“好了，我们该走了。”

-TBC


	12. Chapter 12

（十二）  
十代差不多从刚才胸口的灼烧感中脱离出来，这才自觉失言，而挽回也略显无力。爱德没因为他这转移话题的后半句而再度靠近他，随手把眼药水瓶甩到二人枕头的缝隙间，从另一侧起身下了床。  
爱德不紧不慢地翻找着十代衣柜里换洗的衣服，对斜后方那位软着语气的道歉声充耳不闻，直到他扒拉衣架的手被从身后伸过来的一只手覆上，身体被裹进一方火热的空间。十代轻轻地揽着肩膀让他转身面朝自己，他仍是不想轻易地就被拥抱。  
爱德听见一声闷闷地“对不起”，犹豫了下，还是把耍赖着窝在自己颈间的褐色水母头推到十公分外可以直视的距离。他总能敏锐地感受到十代弥漫起不加遮掩的醋意——这曾被他错认为成是甜蜜的近义词，不过显然，起码在十代这里并不是如此，这个怀抱火热的男孩，更擅长做出冰冷得超出想象的决定。  
“为什么说对不起？”  
“我不应该，”十代嗫喏着，考虑着合适的措辞，“我不应该找茬。”  
“你倒还知道你那个叫找茬？”爱德有点意外，本来摆好的严肃表情也快要绷不住了，下意识皱了皱鼻子防止自己笑出来。  
“我又不是真的笨蛋……”十代的声音带点委屈地低下去，用指节刮了下爱德的鼻尖，“我知道很多东西的，比如你消气了的话这里会动一下。”  
爱德觉出脸颊温度攀升起来，极不自然地偏头清了清嗓子，没再推开十代尝试抵上自己的前额，本来想好的类似于“再乱找借口吃醋就滚”的狠话也全数被化解。  
好像是真的被吃得死死的，爱德这样想着。明明早上起来精神很好，现在又被他密密麻麻地亲得意识昏沉起来。

等两人终于磨磨蹭蹭地出门已经临近正午，十代没忘了之前凯撒的叮嘱，给爱德找了顶帽子遮住他惹眼的银发，这样十代同行时才方便牵住他的手来躲避冥界的捕捉。万丈目将凯撒安顿在他们集团名下的一家酒店房间，距离十代的公寓并不很远，两人干脆步行前往。  
而天气比他们所想的炎热许多，等走到酒店前台时，爱德隐在帽檐阴影下的鼻尖已经开始渗出汗珠，万丈目等在一楼的接待大厅，看见他们就迎了过来。  
十代却忽然停了脚步，注视着万丈目身后某处，爱德觉得手指被他握得更紧了些，隔了一会儿却又松开。  
“怎么了？”爱德先于万丈目一步问他。  
“我，想起好像有几张卡忘在家里了，得回去取一下。”  
爱德攥紧十代正要抽离的手，审视般地凝视着显然在绞尽脑汁搜刮借口的十代，“那我跟你一块儿回去，反正又不急。”  
“不用了，你看你热成这样，”十代伸手替他把被帽檐蹭乱的鬓边碎发理好，掌心按在他肩头停了会儿，甚至无暇顾及一旁的万丈目开始尴尬地目光，“听话，你先和万丈目上去，给我半个小时，我马上就回来。”他的眼睛很亮，像是能抚平爱德此时心中的一切呼之欲出的糟糕预感，爱德几乎就要顺从地点头放他离开了，临了却还是又扯住他的两根手指，“半个小时你没回来怎么办？”  
十代抬头看见远处的人影开始缓缓引着他朝一个方向离去，且并没有等他再和爱德多做解释的耐心。十代把手伸进爱德卫衣一侧的口袋里摸出他的手机，爱德低头看见十代右手中指套着的银环，在贴近他的手机时似乎有了点奇怪的反应，还未等他开口细问，十代已经又将自己的手机拿出来一并交到他手中，丢下句“一会儿见”就朝着酒店门外的方向飞奔离去。  
爱德在和万丈目走出电梯踏上16楼楼道的地毯时，发现了不知何时被安装在自己手机里的定位软件，他看着屏幕里地图上的小红点在飞速地朝着离自己更远的方向移动，而那并不是回公寓的路。爱德又想起什么般打开十代的手机，相同的软件却显示了连接设备故障，他想起那枚被他捡回前大概不知道被冲过几次海水的戒指，心里这才了然。  
思索间，身前半步之遥的万丈目在一间房门前停下，随后是门锁拉开的声响，爱德在看到门后露出的极为憔悴的面容后，心又往下沉了几分。

十代觉得自己大概追着地狱凯撒跑过了三四个街区，好在他体力充沛，这具身体又不容易感觉到疲劳。在他开始怀疑对方是不是故意在耍自己的时候，地狱凯撒终于在他认为已经足够僻静的小路间停下，回过头来看向十代。手里仍捏着那张作为诱饵的卡，十代再一次确认自己刚才并没有眼花，那是一张，“恋爱的少女”。  
“不管你想怎么对付我，现在我人都来了，没必要再把无辜的人扯进来吧。”十代强忍着不安和怒气，方才剧烈奔跑后呼吸还没顺畅过来，就被再一次确认的“礼可能遇险”的事实冲击心率。  
“对付你？我为什么要对付你？鸠占鹊巢的人，又不是你。”地狱凯撒语气中带着令人不适的讥诮，“借来小礼的这几张卡，也只是觉得有意思而已。”  
“礼现在在哪里？”十代懒得理会他话里话外不知所云的嘲讽。  
“你到底在紧张谁啊？游城十代。”地狱凯撒卸去模仿丸藤亮的伪装后显露出让十代极为反感的戾气，“今天你所做出的，算是为了这个小丫头，抛下了他，是不是？”在看出十代明显想要反驳的意思后补充道，“你明知道除你之外，没人能帮他躲过搜查。”  
“我问你礼到底在哪里！”十代摸出一张卡直接对着地狱凯撒发起攻击，漂浮着的堕神轻巧避过，本在他脚边的一块顽石却瞬间被炸成碎块。  
“十代，你打算以现在这个状态和我决斗吗？”分明同丸藤亮长着一模一样的脸，此刻却因为截然不同的气息和语气，让十代几乎觉得这是一个彻头彻尾的陌生人，而他甚至愚蠢到曾经接受这个人给出的承诺和条件。  
“你猜，上次多亏丸藤亮提醒回冥界搬救兵的那个蠢使者，现在有没有带着他的哥哥一块，找到那间酒店里丸藤亮的房间？刚巧，丸藤亮的身体就放在那等他们直接来用。十代，我们来打个赌好不好？你说爱德，会接受和‘亮’的黑暗决斗吗？”身着黑长风衣的幻影倏地接近，十代来不及躲闪便被迫笼罩于他的声音构筑的牢笼之中。他仍能望见周身的景致，但似乎就连方才还让他汗流浃背的烈日，也被骤然降了温。  
十代大人——  
仿佛是从脚下的地面，又似乎是从头顶的晴空传来的女孩的呼喊，是在向他求救吗？可他似乎有点想不起来了，为什么这个时候会想起礼，为什么丢下爱德来到这里，爱德去哪了呢？  
好多的事似乎在一瞬间被从脑中直接抽离，只剩下如同被搬空了内容物的纸箱般缓缓塌陷下去的表层。他还记得什么呢？还记得，对，右手上有一枚戒指，不可以丢，不可以弄坏。  
哪怕他死去，这枚戒指也不可以弄坏，不然有人找不到他，就会生气。  
十代尝试找回呼吸，他低头看着卡组还静静地躺在手中，似乎愿意为他永远忠诚地待命，他抛开脑中繁杂纷扰的一切念头，将卡组插入决斗盘，抬头看向几步之遥的黑影，与那人手臂上也已就绪的卡组。  
但似梦魇般真假难辨的意识，并未因他尝试专注投入决斗而终止，反而进一步开始侵蚀他的视野。  
……十代，我看过太多人，完整的一生。有人相信既定的命运，有人相信自己能改写命运。他们都总是给自己经历过的事安上种种解释，命运安排也好，他们的选择也好。但你知道吗？人一生而来的数十年，其实大多数时间都是被刻意理解成必然的偶然。但人们好像很讨厌承认，自己辛苦的一生，其实都是些随机分布的偶然选择，好像缺了一个必然的缘由，这一生就少了什么价值一样……  
十代觉得自己分明在专注地分析着手牌和陷阱卡的分配，而站在他眼前的新宇侠，却一点点被越发清晰的，仿佛投影般的影像遮挡，他在其中认出那个令他安心的人。是爱德的童年。  
……十代，你知道他经历过多少次偶然吗？哪怕斋王为他解释了一个又一个所谓不会改变的命运的安排，而就连他与斋王的相遇和投缘，都只是那一次暴雨中的偶然……  
“你到底想说什么？”十代被他越发虚无的话音扰得脑中嗡嗡响动。  
……十代，你想过自己为什么会喜欢他吗？你想过他，为什么喜欢你呢，你们经历过那么多事，会不会哪一点偏离的偶然，就会让他选择别人，而不是你呢……  
十代眼前浮现出更清晰的景象，他看见更多爱德与凯撒训练的日常，甚至包括被他连累卷入异世界，他们怎样交谈，怎样配合，怎样商议着将他唤醒。他又想起卖戒指给他的营业员给他的解释：“羁绊可以是任何。”  
如果他喜欢我是偶然，那么……  
……那么只需要很简单的变数，这样偶然的轨迹就会被带着偏移向另一个偶然，比如……  
比如现在，比如丸藤亮正在为爱德冲破冥界使者意识掠夺的现在，比如，他正想要拼命输掉这场黑暗决斗，代替爱德走向死亡的现在。

爱德和凯撒的生命值在都跌落1000以后，房门被巨大的冲力撞碎成粉末，两人的决斗盘发出刺耳的异常响声。爱德眼疾手快地上前几步揽住已然脱力的凯撒，警觉地看向门口，却看见约翰和礼跟在万丈目身后走进来，三人都是一样的灰头土脸。  
“亮大人！！！”小姑娘抬手挥开遮挡视线的烟尘后定睛看到已经半昏迷的凯撒，满是惊忧地冲过来，爱德识相地把人让给女孩，自己也疲累地够呛，蹲下身后一个趔趄向后倒在了另一个人的臂间。  
“没事吧，爱德。我们想了半天才想出这么一个靠决斗能量冲击来终止黑暗决斗的办法，没伤到哪里吧？”  
爱德回头便撞见约翰关切的视线，身体却下意识对同他现在这样亲密的肢体接触产生排斥。他有点尴尬地脱离约翰好心伸手过来的帮扶，去翻找自己和十代的手机。  
约翰确认过凯撒的心跳和状态后安抚了礼，但还是请万丈目先想办法找医生来给他检查。礼帮着万丈目将凯撒安顿在床上躺好后，几步飞奔过来拽着约翰的衣角，  
“前辈！我们得赶紧去找十代大人！刚刚万丈目前辈说他莫名离开，还提到忘带了卡片！”  
“怎么回事？”爱德的手机一时有些不灵敏，他烦躁地拍打几下后听到礼的话，这才想起自己差点都忘了十代早就离开了好几个半小时没回来。  
“我昨天午睡的时候做梦梦到亮大人，”礼的语速很快，但说到这个字眼还是红了下脸，“亮大人很奇怪地说要借我的卡组玩一玩，我没多想就给了。但醒来以后，”她顿了顿，手又摸向了自己的卡组，似乎还是难以相信。  
“礼昨天下午做完那个奇怪的梦就发现自己真的丢了几张卡，正巧她在外面四处跑着找卡片的时候碰见了我，我……”约翰犹豫着先看了下爱德的神色，“我听十代和我说过凯撒和地狱凯撒的事，所以我觉得有点不妙。就和礼连夜赶过来，本想到这马上就联系十代，结果一个上午都没人接通，我们就去找了万丈目。十代既然提到忘带卡片的事，他会不会……是看到了谁用礼的卡组来威胁他？”  
爱德翻出十代留给自己的手机，果然一连串的未接，这个神经大条的笨蛋，明明上午接到礼和约翰平安的消息就不至于蠢兮兮地被人带着往陷阱里跳。爱德一时间气得连话都接不下去，还是万丈目踱过来继续了约翰的分析，“这个地狱凯撒连我也看不到，好像只有十代可以看见他。中午那家伙一来这里就盯着四处神神叨叨，这段时间一直都只顾着担心爱德，还以为他一个人离开不会出大事。”  
这时爱德手机启动音响起，他飞快地抓起打开定位，看见距离宾馆整整五条街之外的位置，那个小红点一动不动地静止在那里，停留时间显示已经有半个多小时。

在跟约翰和礼一路赶过去的路上，爱德心里想的还是见了面要如何数落他一通手机关静音没心没肺。而当他真的踏上这条偏僻得连地图显示的位置又开始出现很大偏差的小路，终于在一片碎石子铺就的空地上找到趴在那里怎么喊都没有回应的十代时，他清晰地感觉到胸口处有一根绷紧的细绳，断了。  
他是怎么形容自己来的？“一块保留着游城十代记忆的石头”，爱德从没有相信过。  
他分明在接吻时有着与他一般颤抖的呼吸，拥抱时还能听到胸口持续有力的心跳，还有他怀抱的温度，怎么可能是一块石头呢，他分明也被自己说服了，爱德记得那双棕褐色的眼睛闪着光，说他喜欢。  
爱德坐在碎石子路上，紧紧拥抱着这具没有心跳没有呼吸的身体，僵冷的手握紧更冷的那一双，试着帮他回温。  
和十代的所有拥抱，从来没有这么冷过。

-TBC  
会重修错别字和描写的！！太粗糙了！！但现在目标就是抓紧把剧情走完，再拖我怕自己都忘了hhh  
祝阅读愉悦~


	13. Chapter 13

（十三）  
“菲尼克斯先生，这已经是你本赛季参加的第三十五场比赛了，今年为什么会如此高频率地参加赛事呢…….”  
爱德一丝不苟地对着镜头维持着标准营业微笑，从容流畅地回答着各种对于他本赛季忽然活跃的相关提问。  
万丈目站在拥挤的记者群后方注视着灯光下的爱德，听着他套路式的“希望把握住每一次可以与各国高手对决的机会”回应，不禁微微皱眉。  
“这个月他还有几场比赛？”  
万丈目被身后忽然传来的熟悉嗓音打断了沉思，他扭头看见丸藤亮走到他身旁站定，“到月底还有十天，每天都有比赛，这周末甚至安排了两场。”  
“肩膀的伤呢？”  
“上周医生说建议他休养，他不但不肯听还让我把这周的预约也取消。”万丈目叹气出声，“你能不能劝……算了当我没说。”  
“下个月是他的毕业典礼，校长刚才联系我，希望我能问一下他愿不愿意回校做一次毕业决斗。时间上能安排开吗？”  
“欸？啊，是的，他要毕业了。”万丈目这才发觉自己几乎忘了爱德也是决斗学院学生，毕竟自从去年万丈目毕业后，爱德整整一年都没有再回到那座岛上。  
“时间上是可以的，下个月并没有一定要出席的大赛，但是……”万丈目苦笑着回想爱德执意让自己帮他报名各类大小型的决斗比赛来占满时间表，有些比赛业余到了连席间解说都还没看懂爱德的操作就已经决出胜负。  
“本来这个月也没有一定要出席的比赛，可他还是非要全都安排满……谁知道下个月他……”  
说话间爱德已经被数十个记者的话筒和镜头放过，朝着他们的方向走来，万丈目赶紧收住话尾。  
“你来了。”爱德以简短的陈述句和亮打了招呼，继而语气从采访状态中放松下来，“事情都忙完了？”  
万丈目低头翻看着爱德接下去的时间表，避免观看到面前二人默契体贴的相视而笑——倒也不是因为什么特别的原因，那件事情发生后一年来，他们两个的关系在以合情合理的速度地升温，万丈目当初也是亲眼看到丸藤亮陪着反锁屋门的爱德熬过了几天几夜，才将他从深渊底下拉了回来。  
人生本来也该是这样，不管任何人离开，生活也得继续。万丈目想，或许所有人都已经开始“继续”了，约翰回了北欧继续深造，礼回归了正常的学院生活，爱德和丸藤亮继续打着比赛，相较之下，仿佛是依然觉得眼前场面有些“诡异”的自己，被剩在了原地没有走出来。  
“毕业决斗吗？为什么想要我去？”一年来有意或是无意地没有聊及过“决斗学院”相关，爱德在这个词汇骤然出现在三人的晚餐间时也并没露出任何多余的情绪，甚至半开玩笑，“我甚至全在靠比赛混课外学分，克洛诺斯教授不为难我按时毕业就谢天谢地了，怎么会让大半课程都没成绩的人回去毕业决斗？”  
“你今年两次夺冠的比赛学院都是要求统一观看的，虽说也有同届的成绩优异的学生，但毕业决斗的其中一方怎么也要请到你，要是能引来媒体，还能给学院宣传一番。”丸藤亮慢条斯理地解释，往爱德的杯里添了点酒。  
爱德挑了挑眉，“可以。那万丈目，我下个月所有比赛都不参加了。”  
“？”这么痛快？丸藤亮拿刀叉的手停顿了下。  
“怎么了？”爱德嚼着口中的食物抬头扫了他俩一眼。  
万丈目当然不敢把“以为你不会肯再回决斗学院”这句说出口，只好习惯性地降低自己在饭桌上的存在感，像每一个不得不与一对情侣长期同桌吃饭的称职饭友一样。  
“没什么，以为你会嫌回去一趟很麻烦。”丸藤亮不动声色地回答，似乎是想将那句差点直接摔落在桌面的问话接住，可结果更像是将整场谈话击碎了。  
和气场诡异的情侣吃饭真的会胃痛，这是万丈目今晚的人生教训。

“对了，万丈目，不知道你还记不记得之前我在美国集训的时候的教练。”万丈目开车将方才小酌过的二人送回他们居住的酒店，目送他们下车后正要启程去赴几个当地的朋友的宵夜约，爱德却在这时敲了敲他驾驶座旁的车窗，站在车外这样问他。  
见他点了头，爱德继续说道，“他问我愿不愿意推荐你去他那。我想了下，你做我的助理也有一年多了，好像不合适再让万丈目集团家的少爷一直为我做些杂事。”  
“欸？”  
“欸什么啊，一开始不是说只是想跟我见见世面才要做我助理的吗？难道你还想一辈子做这个？”爱德声音里沾了点微醺的软糯，听上去比他清醒时要随和许多，“那我就和他说我同意推荐你去咯，这样下周你就可以去忙自己的事了~好了，再见，路上小心。”  
万丈目出声拦住爱德自顾自地告别挥手，同时目光投向一旁安静等待的丸藤亮，等爱德伸手遮住嘴巴打着呵欠再转过身来时，亮自然地贴近过去用手臂扶稳有些犯困的男孩。  
“下周？你已经找到新的助理了？”面对触手可及的崭新的未来和机会，现下万丈目倒是觉得随口抛下的一句“下周就不用来了”冲击力更大。爱德一年来的大小事务明明都是他亲自在打理，而且爱德本人基本上一直忙于各场比赛，他又是什么时候背着自己招聘了新人？万丈目难以置信地盯住丸藤亮，“不会是你吧？”  
亮轻轻点头，和善的浅笑里甚至带点慈爱。  
“背叛感”稍微减轻了点后，万丈目又问，“可是你不打比赛了吗？”  
“不打了，”亮像是终于放下什么，舒了口气，“我把我的卡组给翔了。”  
“为什么？是你的心脏……？”又恶化了吗？  
“别担心，没有变得更差。但是，如果继续这样决斗下去，可能还是会变得更差吧。所以，还是不再继续了比较好。”  
万丈目看他笑得一脸轻松，仿佛一点都没有舍弃决斗的痛苦，分明是曾经将这件事看得比生命更重要的人，究竟是已经学会忍耐了放弃的痛苦，还是找到了延续更长久的健康的生命的意义？这个意义，甚至比决斗对他而言更重要吗？  
万丈目点了点头驱车离去，望着投射在他后视镜上相拥的二人，接起了朋友催他的电话，应付了几句“马上就到”之后对方正要挂掉电话，万丈目忽然没头没脑问出一句，“我是不是比别人都更难忘掉什么？”他忽然很想调转车头去问那两个人，拥抱的时候还记不记得那个火红色的身影，是不是只有他自己还记得世界上存在过这个人。  
“不，你不是。”朋友笃定地传来否认的回答。  
“滚，挂了。”万丈目没理会朋友莫名被骂一句以后气急败坏的反击，他关了空调，把身侧车窗稍微打开了点，由着夜风一点点吹进来。

酒店房间内飘满外敷药类的气味，爱德闻得有些犯恶心，亮看他撇过头去，把放在手边敞开的药瓶放得远了些，而手掌沾满的药油一滴都不浪费地往爱德裸露的右肩抹着。  
“为什么这几个月比赛越排越多？”亮按摩的力道刚刚好卡在失效和疼痛的边界，爱德本来就靠着床头有些昏昏欲睡，听到他声音并不大的问话激灵了一下，愣了几秒才明白他的意思。  
“问万丈目咯，他安排的。”  
“少敷衍我，他可不会往日程表里加今天这种没劲又没用的比赛。”亮还记着不出卖万丈目和他“诉苦”的事。  
“因为很久没来美国了，想顺便逛一逛。”爱德眯着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地胡诌着理由。  
“你才打到一半就累成这样，哪来的精力出去逛？”  
“……嘶——你干嘛？”本打算靠彻底地沉默来拒绝回答，肩膀处忽然剧痛袭来，爱德的睡意被赶去不少。  
“换药了，这种药得力度大一点才行。”亮不紧不慢地解释道，手上力道却比之前大了不少，爱德这下连打瞌睡的借口都没了，索性坐直了点身体，咬牙专心忍耐着疼痛。  
“反正都要换班给你了，以后随你安排好了。”一轮痛楚忍下来，爱德活动了下另一侧僵硬的手臂和肩膀，抬手要将脱下一半的衬衣再穿起，退至手肘的衣领却被人猛地一拽，随即爱德的半身都被拉扯往那人的方向，下一秒就被咬住了嘴唇。  
爱德的大脑被酒精拖慢了反应速度，不过熟悉的酒气缭绕，倒让他又想起他和亮的第一次亲吻，那时候他还在为之前的男朋友去世而自暴自弃，被亮撞见了不要命般灌酒的自己。然后是很长很长的说教，爱德一直很烦他这一点，总像是别人的兄长一样，管他男朋友就算了，毕竟那个笨蛋本来就幼稚，干嘛要管到他身上，明明他才是前辈才对。  
爱德那一次借着酒劲儿，手握着已经被倒空的红酒瓶，把亮整个人掀翻在地板上压了上去，在低下头去咬他之前似乎还叫嚣着“前辈啊，分明是你该叫我前辈才对吧！”  
那一次他从醉酒中醒过来以后，盯着亮唇边的咬痕别扭了很久，亮坐在他床边为他更换了额头上降温的冰袋，又忙着喂他吃了药，然后轻轻牵住他的手问，“让我陪陪你好不好？”  
飘远的思绪被亮停下的吻拉回，爱德睁开泛着雾气的双眼愣愣地盯着他，衬衣被拉扯得让他露出更多的身体。亮用额头抵上他的前额，双臂拥紧了他，“不管遇到什么事，不要拿折磨自己来对抗痛苦可以吗？”  
爱德低声笑了下，答非所问道：“复查结果不太好吗？连卡组都要给翔了，是以后都不想再决斗了吗？”  
“不用里电子流我依然可以决斗，只是——”亮对上爱德有些失焦的视线，把他的头彻底按进怀里，“忽然想活得更久一点了。”

克洛诺斯教授早在接到亮的电话后就开始着手大张旗鼓的宣传准备爱德的毕业决斗事项，即将和爱德决斗的对手是与爱德同届的综合成绩第一名的在校生，克洛诺斯教授每次说起她都要夸奖说仿佛是又一位天上院明日香。  
尽管万丈目已经和新教练新队伍正式接洽好，他还是提出申请陪同爱德和亮一起回到决斗学院，这是他毕业后的第一个毕业季，很多前毕业生也会来为之前相熟的后辈庆祝毕业，万丈目甚至又碰到了许久不见的奥布莱恩，这个年轻的佣兵仍像记忆中的那样冷漠坚定地行走在校园人群中，但偶有认识他的后辈和他问好时，他也会回以友善的微笑。  
他们在约定好的决斗日前三天回到了岛上，不出所料地碰见甚至早于他们就赶来的大批记者媒体，等待着记录下这位传奇般的天才决斗者正式成年的纪念决斗。  
爱德倒是有机会在决斗前就见到了那位名叫惠子的同级生，还是在礼的帮忙下才联系到。爱德坐在教室里前前后后的视线都被蓝色校服充满，这时后门发出巨响，两个红衣服的女孩子一前一后手拉手跑进来，穿过人群朝他靠近，那抹红色像锥子一样刺穿蓝色的人群，也意外地刺痛他的眼。  
“爱德前辈，这位就是惠子！”礼拉着一个同她差不多高的短发女孩子走到他面前介绍着。  
爱德生硬着嗓音回应惠子的问好，握手时连手腕都是僵硬的。礼在他耳边叽叽喳喳地解释着惠子身为蓝学院成员却身穿红色校服的原因，他在不可避免地听到那个名字后咳出了声。  
“爱德，君？你没事吧？”惠子是个天性内向害羞的女孩，有些怯生生地询问道。  
“我没事，刚才有点低血糖吧。”爱德努力对上她棕色的瞳仁，像是每次在极度疲累时不得不面对镜头那样露出微笑，“很期待和你的决斗。”

决斗日当天，清早就有成群结队的学生在场馆外排队了，而各大媒体记者更是抢先站好了场馆内合适的取景位置准备拍摄下每一个爱德自信决斗的风姿。  
爱德其实并没把这次决斗当一回事，以他目前的职业战绩，就算是他今天全程卡手渣操输给了对面的小姑娘，大概媒体也会写成他大度“让牌”。而他也的确想过要不要干脆就让几轮，只是还没等他作出决定，人已经站上了决斗场地。  
他环顾四周，试图越过层层叠叠的媒体闪光灯寻找到一抹火红色，他看见站在场馆边缘的礼似乎一脸焦急地再打着电话，眉头一皱，紧接着，观众席传来了七嘴八舌的讨论声，他转头看向对面，那个或许该是许久未见，但实际上不久前才见过的湖蓝发色的男孩，笑嘻嘻地从另一侧上了场。  
约翰·安德森，而在决斗学院这几天，他们碰见了奥布莱恩，碰见了吹雪明日香，碰见了许多本校或分校的老毕业生，唯独没有见过他。而他现在就站在爱德的眼前。  
“惠子说身体不太舒服，希望我来替她上场。”  
还未等克洛诺斯教授和观众对“惠子生病”这件事做出任何反应，爱德把手臂上的决斗盘直接取下后往身前甩去，刺耳的金属剐蹭地面的声音持续了几秒，决斗盘晃晃悠悠地停在约翰的双脚前方几厘米处。  
“我认输。”  
随后，现场所有架设起的拍摄设备记录下的最后一幕，就是爱德空着两手决然离去的身影。  
一直躲在场馆一楼的厕所里忐忑不安地等着电话的惠子，在发现信号连接中断的字样后不得已试图走出封闭的厕所尝试信号重连，却在刚刚走出后两步内被从另一侧储物室伸出的手拖进了房间。  
惠子还未来得及发出尖叫就被一只冰凉的手掌堵住了嘴，她有些惊惧地看着表情愠怒的爱德，举起手来示意自己不会出声。爱德并没有立刻松开手，而是确认了下储物室的门已经反锁后，才转过来低声问道，  
“游城十代在哪里？”


	14. Chapter 14

（十四）  
惠子一时只知道拨浪鼓式地拼命摇头，原本想说的话也被面前这张震怒的脸吓得忘到九霄云外。爱德听着门外靠近的人群脚步声，明白那群刚被他甩在原地的记者终于是回过神来跑来追他了。他一只手紧紧钳住惠子的手腕以防她偷偷逃掉，一边花了十秒钟权衡了下是直接逃走还是尝试应付下记者，最终他认定自己眼下估计是死也摆不出一张微笑的脸，拉着女孩冲出房间朝场馆出口飞奔。  
或许是盛怒之下身体的反应会相比大脑延迟不少，路过一个拐角处时他的余光分明及时捕捉到了靠近的黑影，却还是没刹住脚步，一时间本能地把牵着的女孩往怀里护了下，抱着她侧身直接撞上了那人的胸口。  
爱德甚至懒得抬眼瞧自己究竟撞得是人是鬼，但来者却是像他护住惠子一样将他们两个人扶稳才礼貌地松开手。脑海中一点遥远的碎片被唤起，爱德呆呆地看着黑色兜帽下一张苍白到仿佛刚从地狱里爬回的脸，比记忆中更加瘦削，额前的碎发长长地几乎遮了大半的视线。他的步伐被彻底禁锢在原地，任由身后蜂拥而至的记者将他们团团围住。  
游城十代伸出一只藏在肥大的袖口间同样苍白和瘦弱的手拉住惠子，轻轻地将她从爱德的怀里扯了过去。  
“你这样抱着她被拍到，会给她惹麻烦的。”因为周遭频频开始闪起的相机灯光，他微微低了点头。  
“你是谁？”爱德没有将视线移向任何正在呼唤他名字的人。  
“已经忘了我的话，那也没必要再想起来。”  
游城十代拉着惠子正要离开，又在惠子的惊叫声中转回过身来，紧接着胸口正中挨了结结实实的一脚，他松开了惠子往后踉跄几步，心里正觉得不妙，一阵腥甜已经从口中泛起溢出唇角，十代赶忙抬手蹭去差点被镜头捕捉到的一点殷红。  
爱德踢出那一脚后便被赶上来的万丈目和亮死死拉住，他停下动作，看见十代被约翰扶住后难掩的虚弱。  
万丈目这时开始一脸愁容地疏散围得愈发严丝合缝的记者队伍，方才拍下来的那点东西发出去够得上起码半年的讨论度，职业决斗虽以实力为上，但拥有极高人气的明星成员在自己的毕业决斗里摔决斗盘还直接和人打架，不用想也知道会报道出些什么麻烦的事。  
爱德置若罔闻，他死死盯住十代低下头后被下垂的兜帽遮住的脸，这时约翰走近来，丢下一句“这里不方便你们聊，下午礼会来找你”后，带着十代和惠子穿过人群，几个记者本还想凑过去拦他们一下，最终还是都被万丈目面对镜头绘声绘色编排的“爱德替女同学勇揍渣男前任”的故事拉了过去。  
“啧啧啧，万丈目对你怨气好重，简直把你说成了骗人感情，始乱终弃的垃圾，他还说你是爱情败类，是找男朋友最该避开的那类人。”  
约翰将十代临时安置在蓝宿舍的一间空房间里，十代在床上躺好，摘下兜帽后冷汗已经将头发牢牢粘在前额，约翰一边细心地给他擦拭一边念叨着方才临走前听进耳朵的几句万丈目的临场说书词。  
“行了，想骂我就直说，拐弯抹角的。”感觉到口腔里不再有新的血腥味涌上来，十代伸手拿起床边的水杯，艰难地半撑着身体起来喝了几口。  
“你和礼到底在折腾些什么？白白搅了人家的毕业决斗，克洛诺斯教授如果怪起惠子，你得去帮她挨这顿骂。”  
“来学院看前男友的毕业决斗可不是我绑你来的。”约翰丝毫不因为辩论对手的虚弱身体而嘴下留情，“而且，我们俩还没折腾完，下午礼会把爱德带来见你。”  
十代无奈叹气，“能不能不要再管我们两个的事了，我说了不想打扰他。”  
“不能。”约翰眯起眼睛冲他笑，看得十代脊背发凉。  
“那我现在想回去了。”十代清楚以自己目前的状况从约翰眼皮底下偷溜是比再死一次更难的事，干脆靠回床头试着动之以情。  
“你回去干嘛啊……”约翰被这位死撑着嘴硬的朋友气到头疼，“都走到这一步了你还……”  
“他忘记我以后可以过得很好，不再需要我重新回来了。”  
“——抱歉，没有有意听壁角的意思。”房间的门应声而开，门口黑着脸的爱德正被礼和惠子一左一右架着手臂，方才被一路这样拖行过来的时候，他无法忽略路过的人对他投来怪异的注视。  
“小礼？不是说好下午再过来。”约翰有些意外地起身，看着爱德两只袖子被抓揉的皱褶，他大致猜到了方才可能发生的事。  
“幸好惠子及时发现爱德前辈好像要上船离开，我们才把他拦下来！”  
礼的手仍然紧紧攥着爱德的外套，男孩稍稍一动手臂就会引来她极大的反应，一路上他都在徒劳地解释自己不会逃跑请她们放开手，现在直接放弃抵抗地被两个女孩拽进屋内。  
约翰简短地为早上的事向爱德道了歉——尽管不论是从语气还是表情都瞧不出一丁点歉意，在几句礼节性的寒暄过后，他甚至连装作有急事离开的理由都不想编，就飞快地带着两个女孩离开了房间，在房门扣上后两秒钟爱德果然听见了落锁的声音，而离开的脚步声却迟迟没有响起。  
他哂笑一声，分明只有几步之遥，他音量却大得出奇，“锁都锁了，还怕我拆了门板逃跑吗？”  
“坐吧，他们又不会一直锁着。”十代淡淡地回答。  
爱德有些夸张地扫视了下整个房间，最后才肯将目光落在床上那位的身上，“你在和我说话吗？”  
“……当然，不然这里还有谁。”  
“那可说不准，我毕竟看不到很多东西，甚至不知道，应不应该看见你。”他伸手将约翰方才坐着的椅子往远离床的方向拉了拉，才肯依言坐下。  
“可能是不应该的，我以为你忘了我。”  
“那你能不能先好心告诉我，”爱德像是专注地在撕扯手指上一块磨起的死皮，“你到底是人是鬼啊？”  
也不知是用词还是问题本身让十代感觉到意外，他轻声疑问地“啊”了一声后，才老实答道，“算是，人吧。”  
爱德眼皮也没抬，“那你这幅样子是怎么回事？我那一脚又没用力。”就算用力了也不至于一脚踢成这样。  
“这两天着凉了，不是你的原因。”  
爱德不留神撕扯到了死皮周围完好的部分，带出了点血丝上来，他浑然不觉地继续朝另一个方向扩大着伤口，“着凉了啊，好吧。”  
此后大约过了五分钟，也可能只有五十秒，没有人肯再主动讲出一个字，十代盯着爱德越发过分地折腾自己的手，出声叫了两次他的名字，最后实在看不过去，从床上起身走到他身边握住他的手，尽管立刻被甩开。  
“我有男朋友诶，现在。”爱德躲开他的手后，坐着没动，仰起一张笑脸看着十代，“这样不太合适。”  
“不好意思，”十代有些讪讪，“但你的手流血了。”  
十代发觉自己完全没有控制谈话的能力，当与他对话的人不再肯包容他跳脱的思维和习惯性的消极冷漠，他只能眼睁睁地看着一段交谈僵持在半空中，直到落地摔碎都不会有人来帮他挽回。  
这样想着，十代踱步到门口试着敲了敲房门，“开门，爱德受伤了。”  
爱德盯着自己手上小小的一点血痕，听着这无厘头的理由还没想好该怎么出言讽刺，约翰就听话地开了门。  
……果然怪咖和怪咖才会一起玩。爱德扶额，早知道这么好说话他就应该进门先扎自己一刀。  
约翰一脸挫败地看着显然没有进行任何有效交谈的二人，本还不死心地打算拦在门口，看到十代愈发差劲的脸色后无奈作罢，侧过身为爱德让出离开的路。  
“注意身体，以后你去美国我们有机会再见面的话……”爱德出门前在十代身侧还是停了下脚步，他感觉到前所未有的平静，尽管并不怎么轻松，但足够令他站在游城十代面前这样说出一个还算体面的告别。  
像这样，就像这样说，爱德心里默念着，告诉他以后见面仍然会像认识的前后辈那样相处。  
“不会再见了，爱德，”十代低低地出声打断，像击碎玻璃的子弹般挑衅着爱德压抑的戾气，“我很抱歉今天让你看到我，你应该彻底忘了我这个人。”我应该，如大家所期待的那样彻底死去。  
“忘了你？”这是爱德今天第三次从游城十代口中说出这个词，每一次都在他情绪爆发的那一侧增添着砝码。“我该怎么忘了你？”  
宣泄愤怒的开场白甚至乍听上去像是深切而无奈的情话，只是爱德咬着牙吐出这个句子时已经不带一丝温情。  
“你和我说要回家取卡组，结果几个小时以后就让我看见你的尸体横在那，”爱德曾以为那天的记忆已经在他极度痛苦过后被他强行模糊掉了，可如今他甚至还记得那天如何炎热的天气，以及他怎样抱着那具尸体呆坐到夜幕降临，“你就那样死掉了，连一个字条，一句话都没有留给我。”  
爱德曾以为在经历过至亲离世后自己对死亡漠然了许多，即便是恋人大抵也躲不过生老病死，更不用提游城十代这样一个体质成谜的人，无端地下一秒就消失在自己眼前的可能性都被他提前设想过。  
“我是想过忘记你，”就算仅仅是在那些设想中的噩梦里，爱德也记着十代教给过他放下和遗忘，“可是，你死掉以后，地狱凯撒同你一起不见了，那些从地底下冒出来的说着要杀我的杂碎也再没出现过。”在那些和酒精日夜相伴的时候，他甚至祈求过那些出现在自己幻觉里的使者杀死自己，“我直到现在也不明白你为什么会死，你拿你的命和谁，做了什么样的交换，而这些交换的内容多半和我有关……”  
爱德边讲边注意着二人的反应，他明白自己今天根本不可能从他们口中问出究竟发生过什么，他永远被游城十代排除在“知情名单”以外，哪怕他就是危险的源头。  
“我想着那个很可能是为了我而死的男朋友整整一年，而他死得不明不白，活得也不明不白，人都已经又站在我面前被我看到了，还在轻描淡写地说什么让我忘了你就好了……游城十代，是不是如果当初是我为了你而死，你就可以在几天之内把我忘得一干二净？”  
“不，我不是那个意思，”十代虚弱地想要拽回他越走越偏的联想，随后却又在爱德沉默的注视下失了言语，“我只是，我以为你和凯撒很好。”  
“我们的确很好，”爱德看着十代唇上最后一点血色褪去，心里居然升起了别样的，带着血腥的愉悦，“只是我不想现在很幸福很安逸的恋爱是拿前男友的命换的，我和亮都消受不起。”  
约翰觉得空气凝滞了很久，他紧张地盯紧好友，那具藏在肥大上衣里瘦弱不堪的身体随时可能倒下。  
十代再开口时声音已经有些沙哑，“那好，很高兴听你亲口说，你们现在很好。”已经折磨他数月的蔓延全身的疼痛此刻却忽然像被麻痹般熄了攻势，“我的确替你解决了一些事，但并不是拿我的命换的，你不用觉得消受不起。回来以后没有去找你，是因为……”末尾的字句在十代的迟疑中被咽下，爱德却开了口替他补全，  
“因为你没有那么喜欢我，因为这块石头上游城十代的记忆还是被冲淡了，因为你从不会在意任何人因为不得不亏欠你而忍受痛苦。你只在不停地逼我亏欠游城十代，逼我永远记住你，哪怕在爱别人的时候也不能忘记失去你的痛苦。而你只需要说一句我该忘掉你就好了，反正就算无法忘掉，痛苦的也只有我而已。”  
“爱德，十代他没有……”约翰被一连串的指控冲击得有些头昏，他预见性地扶住了好友的肩膀试图替他分辨一二，即便开口时他自己都没想好要怎样解释。  
“你说的没错，我的确没有那么喜欢你，尽管我曾以为我很喜欢，但我错了，很抱歉。如果很难忘记我，那么也很抱歉让你痛苦了。”十代凉凉地打断他，不再有迟疑。  
“你……说什么？”分明只是听到自己的指控被对方肯定地重复了一遍，手上的小伤口被他不自觉地再度用指甲加深加宽，爱德撑着最后一点声音回应他，“好，我，我明白了。”

当爱德的背影彻底消失在视野中，十代脱力般倚着墙面滑坐到地上，他整个人蜷缩成小小的一团，脸埋进臂弯。约翰担忧地喊了几声他的名字，见他没应声，伸手过去想把他从地上扶起来，却被十代推开。  
“约翰，可以不要安慰我吗？”  
“十代，至少不要坐在地上，先起来好不好？你现在身体感觉怎么样？”  
“我说了很过分的话。”方才的麻痹感解除，已经被他习惯的痛楚报复般地加倍袭来，十代几乎快要听不见自己的声音，“能不能，先不要管我？”  
他无法抵挡地被吞没入彻底的黑暗，连同微弱的意识一起，只余留下无止境的疼痛和一双隐着些泪光的冰蓝色的眼睛。

爱德拖着步子走出蓝宿舍楼的大门时，远远就看到那个等在树荫下的男人朝他快步走来。亮没有多问任何，只是把手冷的吓人的恋人揽进怀里，轻吻落在爱德头顶，他感觉到他在发抖。  
“亮。”  
“怎么了？”亮握住他受伤的手指，裹进自己的掌心轻轻暖着。  
“我可以哭吗？”  
“……可以。”


	15. Chapter 15

（十五）  
他又见到尤贝尔了。  
游城十代看到那个精灵又像从前那样在不远处看着他对他微笑，他就明白自己是在梦里，连梦里都无法骗过自己。  
他像之前的每一次梦中相见那样问她说，尤贝尔你能不能不要走。他也记得每次都没有听到过尤贝尔的回答，任他如何对着逐渐透明的精灵身体哭喊，最终被约翰或是医院的护士强行唤醒，然后手臂被推入又一管镇静剂，可以对他的身体生效的剂量是常人的数倍以上，而加大剂量带来的未知副作用每每让约翰直到十代再次醒来后才能放下心来。  
“十代，那个孩子很爱你。”  
这是他第一次在梦里听见她的声音，从她离开以后。  
“我知道。”十代抬手想去够到几步之外的尤贝尔，“他也可以很爱别人。”  
被最亲近的人抛弃和背叛也依然不会丧失爱人的能力，没有游城十代他也可以过得很好，就像现在。  
视野亮了起来，他回到了那个炎热的午后，又一次，听见尤贝尔同他说的最后一句话。  
“……十代，一直活着是件很烦很无聊的事，我可以再找到你已经很幸福了，我想再为你做最后一件事，这样我会很幸福。”  
不要……  
明日香几乎是手脚并用才能压制住陷入梦魇挣扎不停的男孩，她难以相信这具快被药物和排异反应掏空的身体居然还能使出这样的蛮力，吹雪听到动静从隔壁舱冲进来，正看见自己的妹妹一口咬在十代的手臂上。

爱德看见不知在自己房门外等了几个小时的约翰，还是那副笑眯眯的开朗的表情。  
“现在有时间吗？”  
“没有。”爱德只瞥了他一眼，绕开他走向公寓的楼梯。  
“十代已经走了，只是我想和你聊而已。”北欧少年没计较他的失礼，顺着他的步伐后退几步又挡到他身前。

“约翰说不要在飞机上给他用药，等他醒来就好。”吹雪扶住累得脱力的妹妹坐好，替十代简单料理了下手臂上不浅的咬痕和血珠。  
“我吓到你了吧，对不起。”十代的嘴唇惨白仍在不住地颤抖，坐起身后又忍过几秒晕眩，等吹雪拿着打湿的帕子帮他拭汗时才找回了点意识，“你们怎么在这？欸，我这是……在哪？”  
“这是约翰替我们安排的回北欧的飞机，昨天你忽然晕倒，约翰就问我们能不能把你也带回那边医院。”明日香揉了揉酸痛的手腕，取了一次性杯子给十代倒了一点清水，“他说他还有些事情没办完，之后会自己回去。”  
十代浅浅地抿了两口水，空荡荡的胃里翻涌着，他一把推开床边的吹雪扒着床头干呕起来。明日香赶紧过来轻拍着他的背，吹雪则朝着隔壁走去想找一些粥来喂给他喝。兄妹俩之前虽然一同在北欧知道一些十代生了很重的病的事，可这是头一次在约翰不在旁边的情况下照顾症状难料的他。吹雪只牢牢记着约翰“不用药”的叮嘱，可眼下十代的状况，似乎还是想办法让他睡过去更好。  
“吹雪前辈，不用忙了。”十代找回呼吸后长长地舒了口气，“让我肠胃空着才好，反正吃下去也会吐出来。”  
见兄妹俩还是一脸担忧，他努力咧出个笑容来，“别看我这副样子，我可是怎么折腾都死不了的。”  
明日香隔着衣服感受到他因暴瘦而凸起的肩胛骨，示意哥哥还是去找一点吃的拿来给他，十代没再出声阻拦，便由着明日香帮他把身后的枕头摆高让他可以在床头靠的舒服一些。  
“明日香，我们还要飞多久啊。”他拉开手边的遮光板，看了看窗外一成不变的云。  
“大概还有七八个小时，十代，你还是吃一点粥比较好，约翰说你昨天就没吃任何东西。”明日香试着劝他。  
“约翰有把我的衣服也带上吗？”十代没接她的话，看她起身拎了自己的背包过来，说了声谢谢后，熟练地从夹层里摸出了药瓶，明日香反应过来要去抢时，他已经飞快地吞了好几颗下去。  
“十代！约翰说你不能在飞机上用药，出了什么事会来不及急救。”明日香急得带了哭腔。  
十代被她忽然溢出的眼泪惊得愣了下，手忙脚乱地伸出手想替她擦，手抬到一半又觉得不妥，转头翻找着纸巾手帕，比比划划地和她解释，“普通的助眠药而已，我只是想再睡一睡。”十代又试着和她开起玩笑，“这么心疼我啊？我说了没事的。”  
“我才没有心疼你，要心疼也是为了约翰。”明日香堵着气从他手里夺过纸巾狠狠地揩着眼泪，眼角被她用纸巾蹭得通红。“你都不知道你每次睡过去，约翰有多担心。”  
“我不会有事的啦。”十代软着嗓音，尽量让自己听起来不那么漫不经心。  
“谁又知道你说出来的话是真是假，你总是这样，不管其他人担心你有多辛苦……”  
“对不起啊……”十代低下头去，“但真的很痛，醒着的时候，身上没有一个地方不在痛。”  
痛到没有余力去在意别人因为担心而变得辛苦。

爱德原本摆在桌上搅弄咖啡的手被他不动声色地藏到桌下，还是不小心碰到了勺子，撞击瓷质的咖啡杯发出不小的声响。他双手交握在身前，拼命遏止着颤抖。  
约翰出于礼貌地移开了视线，“大概就是这样，失去了尤贝尔的灵魂再次和宇宙之暗的容器融合时发生了非常严重的排异，而因为这具身体的自愈能力，他身上大部分器官都在反复不停地衰竭又恢复，而他所有的时间都在忍受排异反应带来的剧痛。不过总归是自愈的速度更快，他现在已经比刚刚融合后的那短时间好了很多。”  
约翰看着窗外，想起去年差不多也是这样的时间，这样的天气，灵魂形态的十代找到他时，身上布满大大小小的伤口，他没有回答约翰一连串的问他怎么受伤的问题，眼里蓄满泪水，念叨着“约翰，我又把尤贝尔弄丢了。”  
“尤贝尔和地狱凯撒有过一点旧日的交情，十代那个时候被地狱凯撒的暗示完全磨灭了斗志，尤贝尔就替他完成了那场决斗，是双方同时生命值归零……”  
约翰回想起那段日子还觉得揪心，他一面答应了十代先不要告诉其他人自己的身体不会损坏的事，约翰花了些心思才安排好将游城十代的躯体带回北欧，并委托朋友帮忙去精灵界打听一些帮十代复活的方法，与此同时，他又完全无法阻止灵魂形态的十代只身去冥界和使者接洽关于爱德的问题。  
“你去年后半打的所有比赛，对手其实都是十代。他一直很担心你，也从没有想丢下你。”  
“所以，为什么没有来告诉我？”  
约翰没有立刻回答，他的眼睛粘滞在窗外的一点，爱德终于不耐烦地顺着他的视线看过去，看到那个正朝着这间咖啡厅靠近的男人。  
爱德像是这时才回想起这个男人一年来几乎寸步不离的陪伴。

十代终于如愿地再次昏睡，长时间的睡眠不仅完全起不到解乏的效果，反而愈发加剧着十代醒来时的头痛，可这是唯一可以让他不依靠镇静剂和止痛药就能稍微舒服一点的办法。  
每一次睡眠都是冗长甚至荒诞的梦，而可能入梦的对象却寥寥无几，十代在又看到这座通体雪白的建筑时就大致明白了这次回忆又带着他掉到了哪一段。那是他刚刚在数十次与冥界使者的纠缠过后，终于换来一句对爱德的赦免。他开心地回到北欧找到约翰，说自己想要继续活下去。  
他想要重新站到阳光下，站在爱人视线可及的地方，告诉他这次真的可以好好保护他了。  
灵魂与躯体剥离后的再度融合甚至是在精灵史上都无法查找到任何先例，过程中十代一度痛苦到朦胧间听到耳畔约翰恳求他“不如就算了吧”，可十代没能好好安慰约翰，其实他的心是轻飘飘的，只是想到自己可以再被那个人装进蓝色的瞳仁里，他都觉得自己满溢着快乐。  
融合后的第一周，他首先恢复的是属于人类的痛觉，灵魂体时的所谓痛感相比人类的肉体撕裂简直微不足道，从头顶到脚趾，十代觉得自己甚至可以背诵下每个身体部位的名字，每一寸肌肉，每一处骨骼，每一个器官在以何种方式撕裂又愈合，他在钻心的疼痛间睁开双眼，却是一片漆黑。  
视力和听力的恢复耽误了他大概一周的时间，可他每天都在病床上笑嘻嘻地哄着约翰开心。宇宙之暗就是另一个他，宇宙之暗会暂时地折磨他不小心抛弃了自己，可是最终还会接纳他的。  
在他重新见到阳光的那天，他信心满满，那些曾被他不小心辜负的，伤害的，而被他所深爱和惦念的人，都也会在短暂地生气过后原谅他吧。  
他没有听从约翰让他乖乖躺在病房的要求，在听说了爱德在自己所在城市的比赛后，偷偷溜出了医院。

“那次他没听我的话从医院跑了，我吓得差点从我的画室二楼摔下去。晚上我在街角找到他，他只裹了件厚风衣就跑出去了，躺在没人经过的街上快要被雪埋了小半个身子。”  
约翰讲这些的时候语气仍然温和的像是在念睡前童话故事，期间他甚至回应了几次前来问询是否需要饮品续杯的服务生。  
约翰那晚灌了五六个暖水袋裹进十代的被子，为他一点点地回温，看他醒来后都没管他是否听得清就开始数落他，骂到十代眼眶倏地红起来，约翰记得他说，“爱德也不要我了。”  
“那天，应该是凯撒向你表白了吧。而且，你答应了。”  
约翰抬手向着已经进门朝他和爱德的桌子靠近的亮打了个招呼，随即从钱包里翻出一张钞票压在咖啡杯下。  
“我要说的就这些，你男朋友来了，我先走了。”  
“为什么？”爱德抬起头叫住约翰，“为什么要来告诉我这些？”  
“不为什么，只是不想让你真的觉得自己前男友是个爱情败类，喏，万丈目都那样讲了。”约翰边说边笑着向走到爱德身边站定的亮点了下头。  
“你和他果然是一样的人。”  
“？”约翰拧了下眉有些不解。  
“没什么。”爱德像是也懒得再在这里坐下去，起身拉着亮向另一个出口走去。  
“爱德，”约翰忽然几步追过来直接拉住爱德空着的另一只手，“三天后，也就是周五下午两点，我会飞回瑞典。”  
“那么再见咯。”爱德神情没有丝毫变化，直直地回应着约翰的注视。

“你知道明天是什么日子吗？”  
回住处的路上，亮忽然发问。  
“嗯？什么日子？”爱德像是思绪忽然被打断。  
亮走到他身前拦住他的脚步，像每一次拥抱之前那样用手指拨了拨爱德额前的碎发，不同的是，这次似乎脸上多了些红晕，  
“一百天。”  
“？”爱德迟缓地思索了一会儿，抬起头，“在一起的一百天？”  
“想不想庆祝一下？”指尖仍流连在爱德光洁的额头，轻点着上面一颗浅得不怎么起眼的痣。  
“……”  
他似乎愣了很久，但好像即使再久，亮也会这样耐心地看着他等下去。  
爱德点头，“好。”


	16. Chapter 16

（十六）  
他们还是回到了童实野市来庆祝纪念日，爱德这一次并没有因为和约翰的交谈而再一次推迟回程时间，仿佛那只是一次临别前的闲聊。  
到达童实野市时已经接近傍晚，亮本想直接送他回住所休息，爱德却执意要跟着亮来确认预约好的第二天的餐厅。在车子里时亮试图劝他，直到那双写满倦怠的眼睛开始少有地对他流露出不耐烦，亮妥协了。  
敲定餐品和包厢布置的过程，爱德只是懒懒地站在一旁一言不发，听着亮逐项与店员核对。低脂、少盐，以及和他肩膀的伤有关的忌口都被他记得很清楚，爱德几乎可以预见到明天摆放在他眼前的会是什么样的一盘精致又无趣的食物。  
但这是因为他关心我，爱德默念着。  
在挑选酒的时候却不慎起了点争执，与其说是争执，不如是亮再一次用那种他极为熟悉的眼神看他，大概可以被解读为包容甚至带点慈爱。  
“这种气泡果酒就可以，谢谢。”亮提醒了他还未正式成年的事。  
“可我想试试Chianti。”他平静地反对着。  
“你过几天就要回去集训了，不太适合喝酒。”亮温柔地抚了下他的发尾。上月他短暂因为复查身体而离开的那阵子，频频被他注意到的有关爱德被拍到的夜间买醉的新闻，尽管每次都有可靠的同行朋友陪着，并没有惹出其他事端，但读到新闻的投资商会不会介意就不一定了。  
“不行，爱德。”亮俯身靠近他的眼睛看着他，“别喝那么多酒，好吗？”  
最终自然还是以亮的意思定下了果酒，像之前的很多次一样。  
“忽然有点想再把万丈目叫回来陪我们吃饭了。”回程路上，爱德这样说。  
“你很想喝酒吗？”亮皱皱眉，之前三人同桌吃饭时爱德总会抢过万丈目点的烈一些的酒兑到自己的杯子里。  
“也没有。”好像是并不怎么想积极交谈的态度。  
“如果你真的很想喝，明天我们吃完饭后回家喝好不好？”亮揽住他，也随着他停下脚步。  
“……再说吧。”爱德眼睛还是没有在看着他。  
亮试着凑过去亲他，他没有躲开。

约翰得知爱德离开咖啡厅后就直接回房间收了行李箱离开了学院，心里明白这算是爱德对他最后那句话的回答了。他只得无奈作罢，即便他很希望可以替好友挽回一点什么。  
晚间，他坐在房间灯下替礼整理着最后一点笔记，估摸着十代他们应该也快下飞机了，才刚拿起手机，屏幕上吹雪的名字就亮了起来。  
“前辈，已经到了吗？十代现在怎么样？”  
“刚刚到。十代在飞机上醒过来一次，但他又趁我们没注意偷偷吃了几颗药睡下了，现在刚刚又醒过来。现在状态还好。”  
约翰轻叹了口气，“我就知道。怪我忘了检查他有没有往自己的包里偷藏药。”  
“我们现在打算现在直接带他去医院复查。”等过一阵嘈杂的人声，吹雪似乎是终于坐上了车子，声音清晰起来。  
“麻烦你们了，前辈。检查完后如果没什么问题不需要住院，就直接把他送回我家好了。我过几天就会回去了。”  
“……”约翰习惯性地等着对方先挂断电话，手里已经把笔记本翻到新的一页准备继续整理。  
“怎么了？”他感觉到对面欲言又止的沉默。  
“约翰，我能不能问一下，”吹雪瞥了眼坐在后座塞着耳机不知道在看什么入神的妹妹和十代，稍稍压低了点声音，“十代的病到底是怎么回事？他之前失踪又到底是为什么？”  
“前辈怎么又问这个问题？不是失踪是他自己玩消失和大家失联，至于他的病，跟他之前在异世界遇到的事有关。”约翰不紧不慢地重复着答案。  
“约翰，”吹雪少有地严肃起来，“我明白你们有秘密不方便和我说清，但如果你连十代和爱德的事都想瞒过我……”  
约翰下笔没留神，崭新的纸页划过一道墨痕，他不动声色地问，“凯撒告诉前辈的吗？都是过去很久的事了，说不说有什么所谓的。”  
“我也以为是过去很久的事了，毕竟亮和爱德都已经……”吹雪透过后视镜看了眼十代，见他似乎昏昏沉沉地又要入睡，“可我觉得十代现在，他怎么会一路上都在做噩梦啊？”  
“前辈，人虚弱的时候，就算是很久前的事也会想起来。前辈可以叫凯撒不用担心。”  
“我不是在替亮担心，约翰，”吹雪的声音又低了一度，“可能是我想太多，但我总有预感，十代在想办法逃走。你能不能早一点回来？”  
“吹雪前辈，我听到了哦。”十代阖着眼睛懒洋洋地出声，他感觉到手臂上明日香一直没敢松懈的禁锢。  
“前辈，”透过听筒听到那一侧动静的约翰声音仍然没什么变化，“那就麻烦你，先把那家伙关到我家锁起来，等我回去了再带他去医院好了。”  
“有件事我还想再问一下，”约翰在吹雪挂断电话前截住，“这几个月来前辈真的从来没有和凯撒提起过十代回来的事吗？”  
车子已经停在约翰家门口，吹雪举着手机下车，打开十代的那侧的车门，拽起窝在座位上懒作一团的虚弱男孩，同妹妹一左一右把他卡在中间，姿势怪异地让十代哑然失笑。  
“从来没有。这是我们答应过你的。”吹雪示意明日香先带着十代进门，他停在约翰家庭院门外的路灯下，点了根烟，他从去年就隐约觉得那一伙人在童实野市发生过什么，一年来那几个人仿佛约定好一样地分道扬镳，维系着一点表面的平静，又在十代的归来后被打破。他的确从来没有和亮提起过十代的事，既是因为约翰的请求，他也有一点不希望自己好友的幸福被打扰的私心。  
“约翰，有件事情，我一直都没有和你提过。你还记不记得两个月前我们去美国买颜料，在机场你接到了明日香的电话……”  
约翰站起身来走到窗边，推开窗漏了一点夏风和蝉鸣进来，让他情绪稍好了些，“记得，是十代胃出血那次。”  
“你当时和明日香通话很急，说了好多次十代的名字，可能被周围的人听到了。”  
吹雪不确定自己的记忆有没有出现偏差，他们当时避开人群走到候机室的角落才听得清明日香的声音，吹雪听到一半抬头查看电子屏的航班通知时，目光带到了一个熟悉的影子，那个人在洛杉矶的春季仍然把自己全身和大半张脸严丝合缝地包裹起来，而他大概忘记了，自己最显眼的一头银发足够让旁人认出。

亮记得自己看过许多趣味性的人类统计，比如人在自己生日当天的死亡概率最高，原因是人们倾向于在特殊和开心的纪念日里变得更加放肆。他不知道有没有类似的针对于情侣的统计，比如，情侣们会不会在情人节或是纪念日更容易吵架？  
他看出爱德仍在介怀他们所点的酒，只在和他仪式性地碰杯时浅浅尝了两口就放下了，而现在餐后甜品都已经快被端上来，那一杯浅色液体仍被爱德孤零零地冷落在手边，可明明在之前的约会时，每次他都喝得很习惯。  
他想试着聊些别的，尽管当下的话题已经足够安全——上周新发布的卡片，亮的余光偶尔扫到布置在桌旁的玫瑰以及包厢中的种种为纪念日安排的设计，却又觉得即便如此，他们仍然只是在吃一段平常的晚餐，像过去的很长时间里他们一起吃的那些晚餐一样。他们早已习惯闲暇时走上街来挑一家餐厅进门，点上几道装在闪着莹光的瓷盘中精致而漂亮的食物，而二人的交谈似乎也会因此而精致起来。  
精致，亮在心里念着这个词，精致又无趣。  
“下个月的比赛我替你推掉了一些，你肩膀的伤再拖下去会恶化的。”亮看着爱德似乎正对着酒杯出神，抬手轻轻戳了下他的额头。  
“嗯——好。”爱德稍稍回神。  
“怎么忽然这么好说话？”亮盯着他，嘴角不自觉扬起来，“之前万丈目要改你上个月的时间表，你可是一点都不肯松口。”  
爱德单手撑着头看他，明明没喝酒却也莫名显出点醉意，他听到这话笑出声来，“你想听我说什么？”他的眼睛很亮，似乎是很遥远的光，“你不是都已经推了。”  
他向后靠上椅背，也没再顾什么礼节，捏起被剥落在桌角的几片花瓣，用指腹轻轻挤压着，“我当然会按照你希望的去做。”  
亮听出他话里有话，却一时茫然于这份戾气从何而来。

约翰刚刚挂掉吹雪打来的确认他降落时间的电话，拖着行李箱正要走上私人飞机，走了几步后回头，“我没看错吧？”  
爱德一言不发地拎着箱子正要走上登机梯，约翰走到他面前拦住他，“听说你和凯撒吵架了？”  
“消息倒快。”  
“十代不负责安慰受情伤的前男友，我替他拒绝了，你还是回去吧。”约翰甚至没有开玩笑的意思，拎起自己的箱子转身要登机。  
爱德懒得理他，自顾自跟着他往上走，还没迈出第三步，约翰认输般的回过身来，“算我求你，十代现在的精神状况很差，你过两天再跟人和好了……”  
“我提的是分手，不是吵架。”爱德淡淡地打断他。  
约翰看起来并不惊讶，“如果我告诉你，凯撒没有瞒你，吹雪前辈从来没告诉过他十代回来的事，他和你一样是在前几天才见到十代。你现在要回去找他吗？”  
他看到爱德如他预料中惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，朝他摆了摆手算作道别，再度往登机梯上走去，这一次没有听到立刻跟上的脚步声，约翰悄悄地叹了口气。  
直到约翰登机，又去洗手间换了件厚实一些的卫衣走出来，看到原本应该只有自己的舱内，爱德坐在窗边悠闲地调着咖啡。  
“喂，其实这飞机花的还是十代的钱。”约翰在爱德旁边的位子上坐定，这次来日本的两周里，这是他头一次觉得阳光灿烂。  
“那正好，本来还想补给你路费，看来省下了。”爱德抿了口咖啡。

十代觉得自己很久没有不做噩梦地安心睡过一次了，他甚至都快忘了让大脑彻底空白的，平和的睡眠该是什么感觉。他看着眼前本该再度折磨他一次的回忆梦境一点点模糊散去，在丢失了时间维度的混沌里充分地休息，醒来时，他久违地感觉到开始变得充沛的精神。  
他不记得自己什么时候在床上放了个有温度的抱枕，怀抱里正充盈着源源不断的暖意，手指不自觉地碰到了柔软的发丝，他愣愣地看着被自己搂在怀里的人，对方似乎被他的动作惊醒，揉着眼睛抬起头来看他，他又一次毫无防备地撞进那片冰蓝色。  
直到对方温热的手轻轻抚上他的额头，低声念叨了句“好像退烧了”，他才反应过来这个“抱枕”究竟是谁。  
十代震惊之余下意识要拉开距离，腰却被对方的手臂预见性地牢牢缠住。  
“喂，你不是有男朋友了吗？”情急之下他这样讲出声来。


	17. Chapter 17

（十七）  
十代分明记得爱德总是相比自己稍冷的温度，不论用手掌或是嘴唇触碰也好，总会先令他沁上一点凉意。  
可如今窝在他怀里这个人暖得他身上的疼痛都轻了几分，那人甚至还耍赖般地随着他试图撑起的身体移动着，最后十代无奈地屈服于因久未进食而来的脱力和晕眩，停下动作半倚在床头，爱德却趁机更放肆地跨坐到他身上，手臂环住他的腰。  
“现在没有了。”声音低得仿佛耳语，仍如往常一样浸满甜意。  
十代不动声色地看着凑到离他鼻尖只有几公分的这张脸，愣着不知道该作何回应，好在他本就是这样一副病恹恹的样子，一时的迟钝倒也不显得突兀。  
直到双唇被浅浅地吻上，十代的手无意识地轻轻揽上他的腰，纾解疼痛的效果立竿见影，让他不得不先放下心里那点别扭，安静地由人摆布。  
他的吻短得像是只浅酌了口酒，爱德稍稍撑起身来，换上手指点着十代的下唇，“嗯，还和以前一样，亲一下就听话了。”  
十代脸色并不好看，“你为什么会在这里。”  
爱德平静地思考了一会儿，“我和亮分手了，在我们交往一百天的时候。”  
十代知道自己的表情变得更差劲了，别开脸不再去看他，“不是说你们很好吗？”  
这次花了更久一点的时间来思考，爱德似乎无视了‘向前前男友解释与前男友的分手原因’这件事本身有多尴尬和诡异，思绪也不免随回忆飘远。  
“他好像总是希望可以一直尊重我，却又总是不自觉地想控制我。”  
爱德记得那晚，他盯着摆上桌的冰淇淋球，讲出些任性的，借题发挥的，刺耳的话，冰凉的甜品慢慢化作盘中的一滩黏腻的糖渍，他们仅仅争吵了一份冰淇淋融化的时间，在爱德甩下一句“你和地狱凯撒是一样的”以后，他看到亮的眼睛里写满悲哀。  
感觉到十代的手远离自己的腰间，爱德回过神来敏捷地捉住他的手指，将他的双手扣压在床单上，十代竟有些难以挣脱，不知是因为虚弱还是别的原因，他迟迟地回想起上一次极为糟糕的见面，试着承接上一次他讲出最后那句话时的生硬口吻，“我对你们两个相处如何不太感兴趣。”  
奇怪，怎么好像我很委屈似的。讲出口后十代将头偏得更远了几分，又试着挽回些颜面，“我以为我话说得很清楚了，你们就算是分手了，绝交了，再不往来了，你都没必要来找我吧。”  
爱德没有再回答，头埋进他颈窝里恶作剧般地朝他呵着热气。十代只觉得更暖了，暖得他甚至怀疑自己丧失了痛觉，也很没骨气地不想要挣脱。即便是盛夏月份的瑞典也鲜有让人觉得温暖的时候，他早已习惯挂在天空隔得很远的光明的热源，以及约翰日常灌给他的暖水袋。  
“你是不是想听我因为亮的事和你说对不起？”爱德下巴抵在他肩头，看着他一侧的耳垂染上红晕，他轻轻地笑了起来，“真可惜啊，我不会和你道歉。”  
“十代，想要我在原地等你的话，要记得提前告诉我啊。”  
像是听到了超出理解范畴的话，十代终于肯转过头来，爱德和他的鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭，十代的双眼试着聚焦又失败，最终有些涣散地听着他讲出听来甜蜜得有些可怕的话，  
“下一次不告诉我就消失的话，我还是会很快去找别人，也不会和你道歉，哪怕你难过得在雪地里冻死了我都不会道歉。”爱德像是被自己讲出的字眼戳痛，却报复在十代的嘴唇上，十代的下唇被他的牙齿撕扯出几滴血珠，又被他一点点舔舐去细细品尝。  
“如果你和我说，希望我等你，”  
一点温热的液体砸到十代的脸颊上，像是幻觉。十代怔怔地听着他的下文。  
“那么无论发生什么，我都会等你到我死为止。”  
像是为了徒劳地掩盖眼眶溢出的更多的眼泪，爱德又把脸埋回他的肩膀，  
“你还记不记得我们刚刚在一起的时候，我说过我有话想要问你。”  
“嗯。”十代意外地很快回应。  
“你一直说有事情会离开，我那个时候就想要问你，愿不愿意带我一起走。但没能问出口。”  
“现在，我自己追着你来到这。”许多埋藏更深的情绪涌上来，挤压得他的前额的血管似乎在阵阵跳动，激起更多的泪意，他偷偷地在十代的衣领上蹭掉一点，“以后还可以让我继续跟你走吗？”

爱德前一天跟着约翰下飞机后回到房子时，进门就看见站在内外均落锁的房间外焦急踱步的天上院兄妹俩。甚至没找到时机解释自己忽然出现的缘由，约翰一言不发，把他丢在门口，自己轻车熟路地走进另一间房拿了锤子出来就砸掉了门锁，一脚踢开面目全非的房门后，爱德看到这个人前从来温和礼貌的北欧男孩儿朝着屋内的人爆了粗口。  
他跟着兄妹俩冲进房间，伸手抱起那具昏睡在地板上滚烫的瘦削的身体，异常的高温却令他欣喜地对着蹲在身侧的明日香流下眼泪。  
他真的还活着。  
直到约翰送走吹雪二人，并把锁头损坏的门再度关上，留下爱德躺在一个似乎在灼烧的怀抱里，他才有机会细看一年未见的恋人。他在逐渐昏暗的室内用手指一点点描摹十代变得凸起的颧骨和下颌，十代似乎睡得很好，这个笨蛋被他和约翰忙前忙后地测体温测血压又物理降温一通都没清醒过来，真不知道过去的几个月里，到底给别人惹出过多少这样类似的麻烦。要是下次他可以记得先来麻烦自己就好了。

爱德见他实在沉默了太久，久到他疑心自己下了整夜决心才一口气讲出来的话到底有没有被他听见，没听见的话，难道还要他再讲一次吗？  
他故技重施地又试着贴上十代的嘴唇，却没能再像上一次如愿脱离，只迟疑了一秒钟，他就被彻底掠夺呼吸。  
十代的吻并不算急切，但爱德在他持续地舔吮舌尖后还是软了腰，手正想要撑住身下的床板，却又被他的右手捉住，十指缠绕着，让他彻底失了支撑，胸口与十代贴紧，他透过两层薄薄的布料感到对方的心跳。  
他终于被吻得舌根酸麻，从二人纠缠的唇齿间漏出一点不受他意愿掌控的闷哼声，十代捧起他的脸来，拇指轻轻帮他擦着流出嘴角的津液，又蹭过他的脸颊眼角，都是湿润的一片。  
“在我亲你的时候你哭成这样，感觉好像在欺负你一样。”十代似乎很无奈的样子，由着爱德也抬手去抹他的眼角。他终于肯紧紧揽住爱德的腰，抱着他同自己一起又躺回枕头上。  
“我没有想要你说抱歉，从来没有，该说对不起的一直是我。”  
爱德头枕在他伸开的手臂上，与他一块儿侧躺在薄被下面对着他，听他喃喃地讲出些时间线错乱的经历，发生在过去被他错过的一年里。  
“那个时候不知道怎么样来找你，要怎么和你解释你看不见我但我还活着这回事，甚至，我也不知道自己是死是活，也不知道还能不能回来。如果告诉你的话，你会不会觉得我这样很可怕……”  
“我看到凯撒照顾你，说要陪着你，那时候想如果我真的回不来了，那这样也很好吧……”  
爱德听他讲了一会儿，头埋进他胸口抱他更紧，十代猜他大概有些睡意，嗓音放得更缓和了些，像讲故事一样哄他入眠，也不在意他能听到哪里。  
“那次你在南美的比赛，我只临时记住了几个单词就附身在那个南美选手身上上场了，差一点就露馅了……”  
“不，你根本就已经露馅了……”爱德忽然搭话，“除了你这种笨蛋，还有谁会连自己的环境魔法卡副作用都不记得就敢直接乱来……”  
“你认出我了？”十代很意外，爱德却像不想看他一样往他胸口扎得更深了些。  
“我的想象力也没有那么丰富……只是莫名觉得打很多比赛的话，似乎会遇到和你很像的人，就像是一直在和你决斗一样。”  
“那你上个月是想我了吗？”十代抬手揉乱了爱德的头发， “忽然神经兮兮地安排那么多比赛，你知不知道我一场一场地确认对手有没有异常很辛苦啊……”  
“……爱德？”等过一会儿沉默后，十代声音更轻了些，想着如果他真的睡着了也不要被他这声试探惊醒才好。  
随后他觉得胸口的衣服濡湿了一大片，而怀里的人似乎也再难压抑抽噎，他手忙脚乱地把爱德从怀里扯出来，看他已经哭得通红的鼻尖吓得不知所措。  
“怎么了怎么了，我说错话了吗？对不起对不起……”十代从没见过他在自己面前哭成这个样子，只能语无伦次地重复着道歉，手指一遍一遍地替他抹去泪痕。随即被爱德一个翻转压在身下，十代感觉到眼泪又落到他的鼻尖，十代没做反抗，由他将自己逼至床头，双手仍然抱住他，轻轻地摩挲他的背安慰着。  
“十代，”他开口唤他的名字时，气息平复了很多。  
“我在。”  
“你会活很久的对不对？”  
十代不明白他为什么又问起这个话题，“不出其他意外的话，是的。”  
“不出意外的话，我大概也能再活不短的时间，”爱德顿了顿，最后还是又趴回他的肩头避免直视他讲出后面的话。  
“如果真的觉得对我抱歉，那就一直喜欢我到我死的那天，”爱德感觉到十代拥住他的手臂收得更紧，“到那一天亲眼看着我死掉，你就不会再觉得我现在哭得很过分了。”  
十代抱着他没动，爱德也没急着起身，直到他真的撑着哭到有些充血的眼皮开始昏昏欲睡，感觉到十代歪着头蹭了蹭自己的左耳，“好，我答应你。”

约翰本来计划让爱德陪着十代醒过来后就直接去医院检查，出于礼貌他一直没有主动靠近过那扇锁已经被破坏掉的门，谁知这两个人直到第二天黄昏才揉着睡眼从房间里走出来，十代躲躲藏藏地，从冰箱里拿出冰袋给爱德敷着眼睛。约翰站在有些距离的位置高声提醒他第二天去医院以及出钱帮自己修门锁，十代一边答应着，一边把眼睛红肿的爱德往自己身后藏，约翰放下心来，也懒得拆穿，说完话就直接回了房间。

“我大概要进去三十分钟，在门口等我就好。”进CT室前十代这样和爱德说道。  
爱德把他的病历本交给医生，说了句“辛苦您了”就坐在门口的长凳上。CT室的门一时还没有完全关闭，爱德看过去时还能看到医生正和十代交谈着什么。他放松下来背靠着墙面，抬手抚了下基本已经消肿的眼睛。  
来者打断了他神游着的思绪，爱德抬起头来看见他时有些意外，站起身来叫他的名字时也尴尬了不少。  
“亮。”  
爱德甚至不记得自己有多久没见过凯撒穿回浅色的外套，他与爱德相隔着礼貌的距离，“翔最近的安排很满，父亲母亲希望我能多照顾他，下午我们就要飞回日本。可以和我聊聊吗？有些事我希望有机会可以和你解释——”  
“可以的。”爱德朝他微笑，“我也有些话，想和你说清楚。”

“先生？游城先生？您在听吗？”医生用着不太标准的日语提高音量叫着一直盯着门口处的十代，医生转过头去发现门还没有关好，说了句抱歉后正要起身，被十代拦住。  
“谢谢您，您的意思是我今天只需要做完这两项检查就可以了是吗？”  
“是的，大概只需要十分钟左右。其余的可以等到您出现我刚才所提到的不良反应后再来。”  
“好的，多谢您。”  
十分钟后，十代走出门，盯着空无一人的长凳愣了会儿，一个小男孩儿走近他，“你在等人吗？”  
十代回过神来，“是啊，在等人。你也是吗？”  
“我的朋友刚刚进去那个房间了，他告诉我一会儿就会回来。”  
“真好啊，可是，”十代蹲下身来揉揉他的头，“我不知道我等的人还会不会回来。”

-TBC  
啊，感觉完结在望！！！！


	18. Chapter 18

（十八）

爱德在桌前坐下身来就立刻看了一眼时间，看到亮将仅有一页的饮品单递给他时，他笑了笑，“你帮我点就好。”  
这似乎是句可以引发些不愉快回忆的话，起码对亮而言如此，他用着爱德可以听清的音量同店员熟练地讲清咖啡和糖分要求，随即看着爱德坐在阳光下一脸悠然，他别过头去低咳了一声缓释胸中那点烦闷。  
爱德倒是被他这声轻咳吸引回了注意，关切发问，“怎么了？最近很忙吗？身体还好？”  
“我们才只有不到一周没见面，爱德。”亮说完这句略带自嘲的话就低了头，“抱歉。”  
“为什么要道歉？”爱德没有察觉自己过分频繁地看时间举动，仍然笑着，“你说的没错，我们只有一周没见面，你忙不忙我该很清楚。”  
交谈似乎不知不觉中止住了，分明是因为都对彼此有话要说才来到这，爱德直到自己的咖啡被端上来才主动又开口，“嗯，我得和你道歉，那天是我太冲动了，说了过分的话。”  
那么道歉之后呢，会把分手的话收回吗？亮定定着看着他没有出声，而任由心底响起些可以被称作是妄想的言语。  
“我没有细想太多，就单方面认定吹雪前辈一定告诉了你所有事而你却不肯让我知道。我，我明明知道你不会是那样的人。”  
“你怎么知道，我不会是那样的人？”亮温和地打断，“我曾经，可是默许地狱凯撒做了很多伤害他的事。”  
爱德如他所料地在提及过去的事后神情僵硬了一瞬，“你也只是被他胁迫。”  
“你知道，他最开始是怎么和我遇见的吗？你和我在一起这么久，好像从来也没对这件事好奇过。”  
或者说，他对亮的任何事都不怎么好奇。  
亮没有顾及他的反应继续说了下去，“是在我和你的第一场决斗之后。别人都以为，我是在被你打败后又经历连败以后才会跌入谷底。实际上，好像是在败给你以后，我就不再是我了。”  
那似乎并不能以简单的“遭受打击”来解释，亮如今回想起来才觉得更像是第二种意识主动侵占的过程，如果不是他还算及时地察觉并试图和那个“意识”谈判，那么现在这个还存活着的丸藤亮可能早就不复存在了。  
“而我开始发觉我喜欢你，也差不多是在那段时间。”  
亮说得很坦然，而突然的直白让又一次看时间的爱德有些措手不及，他赶忙端起咖啡遮了部分脸颊。  
“我知道你想说什么，”亮抬手拦住了爱德的欲言又止，“抱歉，你所谓的‘有话想和我说’应该就是刚才的道歉吧？我接受了。那么你的部分结束了，请听我慢慢说完，毕竟——”以后也没什么机会再单独聊这些了。他把后半句掩盖在笑容里。  
“你想说我误把地狱凯撒对你的感情当作是我自己的，我承认，最开始可能的确是这样。不过，喜欢上你本来也并不是一件很难的事……”  
他曾经也以为喜欢人需要足够的相处和足够的理由，但要是这样说来，每场比赛下都坐在很远的位置为爱德欢呼的狂热粉丝的存在好像就很难解释。  
他也曾因为好奇而问过地狱凯撒，那个“意识”的回答一度令他觉得难于理解，充斥着微不足道的琐碎的细节，因为递过来的一杯水上残留的手指余温，因为阳光下他的银发反射出的光亮……直到他也开始逐渐被这些琐碎轻易抓住情绪和心跳。  
爱德在亮时断时续的谈话间，看到他脸上逐渐蔓延起纯粹的幸福。  
“我曾以为我的人生离开了决斗就会只剩下空壳，以前的我甚至不敢想象，如果像现在这样，因为身上的疾病而很难一直决斗下去了，我要如何找到意义继续活下去。”  
因此甚至会做出自毁的举动，如果丸藤亮一直是曾经的丸藤亮，那么与决斗共死似乎是一件再合理不过的事。  
“我的母亲甚至因为过早看清我，而对着我掉过眼泪，而我除了徒劳安慰却也想不出任何解法。而地狱凯撒给了我一点其他的答案。或者说，是你给了我其他的意义。”  
当头脑可以在思考决斗之余被一些琐碎的温暖和甜意占据，比如站在不远的位置看着爱德对每一个走上来握手合影的人微笑，这样的时候亮会觉得自己的眼里和心里都是他，整个人都会因为这样的充实而平静下来。他知道自己在为一个出色的人而心动，并且他并不排斥与这个人有关的一切将自己的思绪填满，哪怕是挤占掉决斗的位置。  
“亮，我没有，我并没有那样的能力。”这番话的确完全超出了爱德的预料和认知，他的确曾经从一些于他而言只能算是陌生人的“支持者”口中听到过类似的说法，而如果说话人变成了亮，他的第一反应却是沉重到不知如何推拒和开导才好。“这只是你同自己的和解，并不是我带给了你那样的意义，如果换做是另一个人，比如，比如吹雪前辈，或是，或……”他少有地结巴起来。  
“我明白，我明白。”亮像是担忧这样的回答效用不够而又重复着强调了一遍，“我真的明白，你不用因为我这样说而觉得需要为这种意义负起什么责任。我只是，只是想和你表达感激。”他压下一些分明是“感激”之外的情绪。  
“不过，吹雪的确将十代的事瞒得很好，连我都没有告诉。不过，就算他告诉了，我也很难说我会不会像你猜的那样瞒你。如果我真的做了那样的事，可能现在也不能再像这样坐下来和你说话了。”  
亮在分手当晚就直接接通了吹雪的电话，一轮盘问后他听见好友满是心虚的问自己“是不是搞砸了”，亮当时坐在散落一地的玫瑰花瓣中间揉着眉心沉默很久，回答说“还好你没有告诉我”。  
“亮，关于分手的事，我很抱歉。”爱德犹豫着措辞，“我不想要伤害你，也从来没想要…对于你的感情，我一直都很，很珍惜……”  
“你今天讲话好像很困难。”亮情不自禁地伸出手去戳了下他的前额，在指尖将将触及时被他下意识向后躲开。  
亮意识到不妥后收起手，倒也没有尴尬，“你确定要在这里继续跟我剖白自己过去几个月有多喜欢我吗？十代现在身体有好些吗？”  
爱德在听到问话后如梦初醒，赶忙低头看时间，约定好的半小时早在不知不觉中超过了几分钟，他甚至没来得及与亮说出完整的告别就起身冲出店去朝不远处的医院大门飞奔。

“这种饮料，你的朋友说你还不可以喝，哥哥买另一个给你好不好？”十代蹲在自动贩售机前，好声好气地哄着站在他旁边的男孩。  
绿眼睛的小男孩偏着头花了几秒钟理解十代的英文，十代满头黑线地正想第五次重复一遍这个句子，终于看到男孩朝他展开笑容点头。  
十代伸出一只手替他拉了拉披在男孩病号服外的自己的外套，点了贩售机中一款加温的可可饮料，他拿出温热的饮料罐子塞到男孩手里，“回病房再让大人帮你打开。要记得好好保暖哦，在夏天也是一样。”  
他目送着小男孩跑进十步远左右的病房后才尝试站起身来，直起上身时眼前还是暗了一瞬，他赶忙伸手撑住贩售机避免自己直接朝前摔倒，另一只手去摸卫衣口袋里的手机，心里思考着如何在让约翰来接他的同时避免解释自己来一趟医院又把男朋友弄丢了的事情。  
冲进怀里的触觉早于他的听力和视力恢复，他在几乎看不清来人是谁的情况下与他相拥，下巴搭在那人肩头，他侧过去嗅了嗅，甜味溢满胸腔，那人似乎在他耳畔急切地说着什么，可是模模糊糊的，他索性没去理睬，先把满心的委屈发泄在这个撑住他头的肩膀上。  
怀里的人似乎被他的下巴有意硌到痛得颤了下身体，十代伸手紧紧锁住他的腰，像自己现在被他锁住的那样。十代这时候终于能听清楚一点他在说什么，“为什么跑到这里来？”  
十代直起身把他从怀里拔出来，爱德抬起来的脸看起来一点都不冷静，死死地扣住自己的腰的手也一点都没肯松懈，十代冷静了一点来回答说，“遇到一个生病的小朋友，想要喝可可，我来给他买。”  
“怎么会忽然头晕？检查结果有什么问题吗？”那人的语气还是有点逼人。  
“低血糖吧，今天没有吃早餐。”  
爱德一时噤了声，十代这才发现他额上的汗珠和还没平复的呼吸，抬手帮他蹭了蹭汗水后，“怎么跑成这样？”  
“为什么……为什么检查结束没有给我打电话？”  
爱德刚才终于在迟到了十几分钟后跑到了CT室门前，问过医生后才得知在自己走后没多久十代就结束检查离开了。从坐到咖啡厅开始就在心里隐隐担忧着的情形出现，在几乎绝望地跑过三层楼后，终于在贩售机前看到那个似乎站立不稳的人。  
十代没有立刻回答他的问题，“刚刚忽然有急事吗？”  
“……嗯。”爱德鬼使神差地避开了他的注目，“一点小事而已。”  
十代看到爱德的正后方有个人正朝这边走过来，爱德也松开怀抱顺着他凝住的视线转头看过去，在看清是亮的脸后，爱德下意识反手捉住了十代的右手，不知是担心他又一次离开，还是想干脆拉着他一起逃离。  
亮在爱德面前站定，把手上拎着的袋子举到眼前，“这是凯医生给你开的药，我帮你取来了。刚才你走得太急，我忘了给你。”  
爱德几乎可以肯定他是故意的，一开口就直接封死了他所有周旋的空间，他加重了握紧十代的手指的力道，屏息答道，“多谢你。”正打算接过，十代稍稍将他往后扯了一点距离，得以横进爱德与亮之间。  
“这是什么药？”  
“肩膀的按摩用药，还有一点口服的，都是为他肩上的伤。”亮十分耐心地解释，并把药递到十代伸过来的手上，“要记得按说明定期给他擦药，这是半年诊期的最后一个疗程了，耽误了就前功尽弃了。”  
亮看着十代低下头去细细查看袋子里复杂的包装盒，“需要我教你怎么帮他擦药吗？”  
“亮！”“谢谢你，麻烦了。”两人的声音同时响起。  
亮有些讶异地挑眉，还是拿起了袋子里的一瓶药给十代简要地说明起来，十代一边认真听一边更加彻底地将爱德挡在自己身后，直到四五种药的用法全都讲过一遍，爱德觉得他们握在一起的手掌心都湿润了。  
“多谢了，凯撒。”十代再次向他道谢，拉着爱德径直离去。  
“十代。”  
“还有什么事吗？”他没有回头。  
“谢谢你为我做出过的努力。”  
爱德一时不解，他偷偷地凑到十代身侧去查看他的表情，还是没能立刻读懂亮刚才的那句话。  
“不用，我没为你努力多少。我只是不想看到翔没有了哥哥，至于百年之后你会怎样，我根本懒得去管。”  
“十代，你知道吗？”亮的声音少有的真挚，让十代终于肯回过头来再看向他，“你可能真的不是该被责任绑住的人。”  
“什么是责任？”十代哂笑了声。  
“责任是垃圾，”亮的声音里也染上笑意，“你为了垃圾而拼命的时候真的会把所有的人都弄得很痛苦，所以，趁早把垃圾丢下吧。”

爱德想这似乎是第一次和十代如此悠闲地在上午的日光中散步，牵住的手从医院出来就没有松开过，掌心逐渐渗起薄薄的湿意，又再淡去。心里的千中忐忑，也都在十代紧握住自己的手的力道中得到平复。  
“喂，喂——”他从轻声念他的名字，到后来一声比一声放肆的拖着长音的“喂”，这次干脆把嘴唇贴近他耳侧来唤他，“你生气了。”  
“什么啊？”  
“我叫你你都敢不理我。”明明以前都只有他赌气不理十代的份。  
“我饿了，没有力气说话。”  
爱德直接走到他身前搂他的腰，十代被迫停下脚步，拎着药的手仍然垂在身侧。  
“我错了。”爱德更近地贴上他的前胸，“你明明说了要我等你，我还是没有告诉你就和他见面了。对不起。我只是有一点事想和他解释。我可以跟你复述我今天和他说的所有的话……”  
“你……”十代被气得想笑，“我不想听。”看他还是一副要自证清白的样子，“你不如跟我说说肩膀伤的事。”十代的眉轻轻皱起来，亏他还觉得自己对爱德一年来的事都掌握得很清楚，却连长达半年的治疗都没有注意到。  
“只是因为训练密集有些累到了而已……这段时间比赛都推掉了，休息一下就会好的。”  
“伤了半年多，为什么之前又要私自加比赛？”  
“……”爱德看着他仍然没缓和的脸色，音量忽然拉高，“因为想你了啊，你自己不是很清楚。你根本就是借我今天理亏来找茬的吧。”  
直到被十代按进怀里，他仍在抱怨个不停，“我只是今天临时离开那么几十分钟而已，比起你消失一年简直微不足道。你又想计较到哪一天然后再借题发挥把我推走？你不如现在跟我说清楚的好。”  
十代哭笑不得地边轻抚着他的背边试着哄他，“我没有在计较你和他见面，真的没有。”  
爱德从他怀里抬起头来瞪着他，“那你这一路在装什么深沉？”  
“我……”十代觉得自己如果说出介意的是“上药”这回事，可能会被他骂得更惨。  
“但我觉得有件事得让你知道。”十代边说边用手指探进爱德的衣领，温凉的触感刺激到脖颈肌肤让爱德激灵了下，他不自觉地捉住他越发纵深的手指。  
“你要干嘛？”  
十代没理他继续在他颈间摸索着像在找着什么，爱德感觉到自己脖子上的细长银质项链被扯起，十代将那枚一直紧贴在爱德胸口的带有体温的戒指拉出来，让它躺在自己掌心。  
“别那么惊讶的样子啊，你在我身边睡了那么久身上藏了什么我都会知道。”十代低头蹭了下爱人泛红的脸颊，“我只是没有想到，你不仅捡到了它，还把它的定位功能修好了。”  
比起被刚刚重生的十代听见全程的告白，爱德一直更希望真相是上天让他在接受另一个人的温情后用这枚躺在不远处的戒指来提醒他想起何为疼痛与背叛。  
“咖啡好喝吗？”  
爱德在大脑不及理解这句问话时就被用力地吻住，对方的舌头似乎裹着情绪不由抵抗地向他侵占，他努力回应着，保持着呼吸和维持站立姿势的力气，尽管十代很有先见之明地箍紧他的腰使他不至于软了全身。  
十代只吃到一点极浅的咖啡味，更多的还是纯粹的甜，是他日思夜想的冰糖。  
“你还说没在计较。”终于被松开后爱德攀住他的肩膀维持平衡，靠在他身上轻喘。  
“我饿着肚子出来，结果你背着我偷偷去吃甜点喝咖啡，我当然计较。”  
“好啦，那现在带你去吃早餐。——十代？”十代没有松开怀抱，爱德只好由着他又一次将下巴抵住自己的肩膀，只是这次力度轻了不少。  
他们只是像这样安静地站在人流稀少的街道相拥，似乎是第一次可以放下所有顾虑和隐瞒，简单地从爱人的身上攫取温暖。  
十代的唇开始一寸寸轻擦过爱德右侧露出的脖子，他拉下一点衣领去蹭到锁骨，又渐渐往上蜿蜒着寻到耳垂，爱德的皮肤被他一路撩拨起红晕，直到吐息停留在耳侧，“我爱你。”  
爱德本都被他招惹得眯起了眼，听到他的声音后又猛地睁开，挣脱了一点怀抱看着他的眼睛，“你刚才说什么？”  
“没听到就算了。”十代倒是一副没什么所谓的样子。  
“不行，你再说一次。哪有不看着人眼睛说话的。”爱德抬手捏他的脸。  
十代说了两次“不要”以后还是没能被饶过，他只得把一直蹂躏他脸颊肉的那双手圈进手里，“这么想听我说一次啊？那就做点取悦我的事。”  
说这话时他也没想爱德能在街上立刻想出些什么招数，谁知他右手忽然落了空，紧接着腰带的扣子开始被扯动，他惊得立刻又按住他的手，“你疯了？”  
“你说不说。”爱德淡定得很。  
十代答非所问，“你是打算一直把它挂在脖子上然后藏进衣服里吗？”见他没立刻明白，十代拿手指去勾了勾垂在爱德胸前的戒指，“我在教你怎么取悦我。”

-END

是真的完结啦（笑）  
这种，像是卡在一半情节的ending一直算是我的恶趣味请谅解  
有可能写个番外吧大概，大概......所以这个proj的完结我打算先不点


End file.
